The Defense Professor
by Bloodpage-Alchemist
Summary: Hogwarts always needs a Defense teacher. And so, before 5th year, Archimedes S. Hat shows up, saving the school from Ministry involvement. He is amazingly capable; so much so that he is too good to be true. Or at least, he is too good to be human...
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

The letters just wouldn't stop. Constant nagging and bothering about anything the government could think of to make him upset, not to mention the newest demand: "Have you found a Defense teacher yet?"

Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfuric Brian Dumbledore was tired. He wasn't as young as he used to be and sometimes, doing the right thing just wasn't easy. He was going to be stuck with some Ministry idiot now because of the Defense position. They were going to have a foothold right into Hogwarts and he couldn't stop them. It was bad enough knowing that he was going to have to be stealthy because the Ministry wouldn't acknowledge the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort but to have to put up with them everywhere, not even having a safe haven in his school, would be quite annoying.

A gentle tap at his window made Albus look up. He couldn't rest despite his exhaustion, and so a distraction was quite welcome. He opened the window and the bird entered. The bird wasn't an owl, but it was a nocturnal one... ah, yes, a nighthawk, with a letter. Albus knew it wasn't from the Ministry or from anyone he knew. Curious, he accepted the letter and noticed the nighthawk waited patiently for him.

Albus opened it and his eyes widened. A curriculum vitae? He looked quickly at the letter attached, which read:

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I am terribly sorry about the late sending of this letter and my CV. Please rest assured it was not deliberate; I just was unable to send it until now. If the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is already taken, then my heartfelt apologies for bothering you when I know you are so obviously busy. _

_Thank you,_

_Archimedes S. Hat_

Oh. Someone was applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position?

Wait.

_Someone was applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position!_

Albus's eyes widened as the thought fully hit him and he immediately ripped the CV out of the envelope and began to look over it. It was a _very _comprehensive listing of this man's professional history, including every term of employment, academic credential, publication, contribution and significant achievement-he had even included some samples of his work! Albus was beyond impressed; it seemed as if the man had studied an old-fashioned style of calligraphy and used it a fair bit, since his handwriting was very, very neat.

Home-schooled; well, that was good, there would be no biases against any students because of their House. Albus nodded and picked up a quill. He would schedule an interview _immediately_ for this Archimedes S. Hat and...

_Really? If one can't be honest with himself, who can he be honest with?_

Albus knew full well that any interview really was just for show. The only other applicant had been his Potions professor, Severus Snape, and he was _not_ going to give the job to him. That was something Albus would only do upon pain of death, and even that was questionable.

He had a Defense teacher. The Ministry would need to find another way to get its claws into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus didn't put it past them, but he was curious, very much so, about the obviously brilliant applicant. Why settle for just being a teacher when he had so many accomplishments?

Well, he had been asked that question many times himself. Perhaps, like Albus, this Archimedes didn't trust himself with power. Or perhaps, like Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall, two brilliant people that really had their choice of career paths, he just honestly wanted to teach younger generations. Albus chuckled; better to not question too much and just be relieved that _someone_ had decided to take the post.

"Here you are," he told the nighthawk, who gave his fingers an affectionate rub of its head and a gentle nibble of his fingertips before allowing him to tie the letter to its foot and zooming out the window. Albus hoped the flight wouldn't be long, seeing as he had scheduled the interview for the next day! If he was going to outwit the Ministry, it would have to be very, _very_ quickly because August was almost over. He smiled, scribbling a letter to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that stated:

_Dear Cornelius,_

_Your interest in the future of the school is very admirable and though I am glad for it, I must tell you that the position for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post has indeed been filled. Though your offer of having a Ministry official step in was rather generous, I am afraid I must decline it._

_Thank you,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"Fawkes," Albus said to his familiar, a phoenix who was swan-sized and possessed magnificent red and gold plumage. He knew that Fawkes was a very nice looking bird who didn't like the Ministry's approach to this at all. "Would you mind delivering this to the Ministry? I'm afraid I must disappoint those that want to silence me."

A happy song echoed through the office as the phoenix took the letter and was gone in a burst of flame. Albus smiled and, feeling a bit better despite his curiosity about the newest staff member, he continued working at a much faster pace than he had been before, eager for the next day to arrive.

Perhaps his wish had been granted, because all too quickly the next morning, while Albus was working on some finances for the school, a gentle knock sounded on the door. Albus looked at his watch; 10am. Archimedes was right on time. "Come in!" he called.

As well as being very prompt with time, Albus noticed as the man walked in, Archimedes was a very tall person, taller than even Albus himself. He was a rather slender man, with eyes that were such a light brown that for a moment, due to the sunlight streaming through the window, they seemed almost golden. His nose wasn't crooked like Albus's, nor was it large or noticeable; it seemed nice and normal. His light brown hair had such a light touch of gray that unless one were analyzing him, like Albus was doing, it would have been missed. He seemed to give off an air of both intelligence and determination, and Albus found, to his surprise, that he liked the man instantly despite the clothing that could really only be described as "scruffy."

The man gave a faint smile and spoke, his voice was a bit familiar but Albus couldn't imagine why-perhaps he sounded like someone else? "Good morning, Headmaster."

"If we're going to be working together, I would ask you to call me Albus." He stood up and shook Archimedes's hand. A solid grip and an amused smile was the greeting, back, and Albus noticed a few things. There was no trace of the Dark Arts around Archimedes, unlike Quirinus Quirrell. He didn't seem boastful and loud, as Gilderoy Lockhart had been, yet he wasn't as tentative and unsure as Remus Lupin had been. He wasn't grousing about teaching or anything, as Alastor Moody had done either; all in all, Albus was surprised, but this man just seemed like a decent choice.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Good morning, Albus," Archimedes corrected. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No, you're right on time," Albus said, amused. "Lemon drop?"

"Oh, thank you." Archimedes took one and seemed quite blissful as he ate it.

Wait; he took one? Albus perked up immediately as the realization sank in, rather happy. So few people actually accepted the offer of the lemon drop that having someone do so was a very pleasant surprise. "Please sit down," Albus said.

"Thank you." Archimedes sat and Albus was surprised once more when Fawkes flew over to the man he intended to hire and just sat in his lap, stretching out his head, obviously a silent demand to be pet. Archimedes seemed to instinctively oblige, causing Fawkes to sing a rather happy, sleepy song before just laying his head on the man's shoulder.

Albus tried very hard not to show surprise. Fawkes was a beyond excellent judge of character and he had never done that with anyone else besides Albus himself. He allowed others to pet him and had healed others or sung to them, but on the first meeting, he had never just put himself on someone's lap expecting to be pet. The man didn't seem thrown off at all though, which was a good quality in a Defense teacher, to seem as if nothing threw him off, as if all things could be taken in stride.

The interview was quick, of course, but despite the swiftness of it, he was indeed impressed. Archimedes Hat knew how to make someone feel comfortable, that was obvious, and there was no denying his intelligence or manners, because for the first time, when Albus asked if he had any questions, the man looked nervous. He looked at Fawkes, who was still relaxing in his lap, and the phoenix gave a gentle coo of sorts before nudging Archimedes.

"I was curious about a few things, including the classes themselves," Archimedes finally said, looking back up at Albus, his hand still continuing to scratch Fawkes. "I looked over the standard class schedule and spoke to a few former students. I wouldn't mind if my class could possibly be shared-I know about the Houses and I would like to have them share classes, if it is possible?"

"Certainly," Albus said, surprised that a teacher would actually _want_ more students in a class. He looked over the possible variations and winced. "Oh dear."

"What is it?"

"Well... it seems the only possible combinations involve a lot of Gryffindor and Slytherin classes." Albus looked at Archimedes, "They have quite the rivalry."

"I don't mind," Archimedes said simply. "I've dealt with many people before that let such things get to them. Besides, how will they get over this rivalry if it is never addressed?"

Albus opened his mouth and then closed it; that was a very valid point indeed. "I suppose if you don't mind, that will be just fine." He smiled, "You said you were curious about a few things. Might I ask what the others were?"

"Well, I was curious about the types of extracurricular activities that are available for students."

"Ah," Albus said, musing. "We have Quidditch, of course, a Charms Club, a Gobstones Club, and a Chess Club."

"Oh." Archimedes seemed a tad distracted and he looked back at Fawkes again, who was gently singing to him. Albus wondered if the phoenix was singing a soft song of encouragement.

"What is it?" Albus prodded gently.

Those light brown eyes seemed a bit golden again due to the light, but it was obvious that he meant every word, "If it's possible... perhaps I could start a dueling club? And literature and music ones as well?"

"We had a dueling club a few years ago," Albus mused, remembering it. The students had liked it, but the teachers... one competent teacher wasn't enough to watch such a large group and so the group had fallen apart after one meeting. But perhaps this time... "It seemed to go over well, though the teachers didn't continue it for long. Severus Snape was one of the heads of it-perhaps he wouldn't mind having it again. As for the literature and music clubs, I don't see why not. It sounds like an excellent addition to what we have, though we will have to make room in the budget for instruments and other supplies, as well as have the house elves clean out the rooms we will use for them."

A smile that seemed to light up the room and also brighten up Albus's day appeared on the newest teacher's face, "Then I would have to say I would be delighted to teach here, Prof-er, Albus. However, I do believe I will be arriving with the students since I need time to find more suitable attire."

Albus nodded and then decided to check one final thing before he let the man leave. He waited until Fawkes had returned to his perch and the new Defense teacher was at the door. "Archimedes?"

"Yes?" The man faced Albus.

"With all of the media coverage this summer... tell me, what is your opinion of me and what I have been saying?"

Archimedes chuckled, "I think you're trying desperately to lead a horse to water and make it drink." He looked sad now, and continued, "The subject you want me to teach requires me to take any and every threat seriously. I have to have these children aware that some people really do lose themselves to the magic and that they might know the next Dark Lord. Human nature doesn't change. Herpo the Foul, Merwyn the Malicious, Emeric the Evil, Owle Bullock, Morgan le Fay, Godelot, Loxias, Grindelwald, Voldemort... do you really need me to continue?"

The sadness etched on Archimedes's face made him seem much older, even causing Albus to feel young for a moment compared to such a depth of emotion, and the man continued, "War, peace and revolution is how the world works, Albus. Voldemort is only one wizard in a list so long it would take years to compile. My job is to teach children how to handle any dark magic user, not just him. So my opinion? If it's not Voldemort, another dark wizard will be here soon enough, as much as I wish it wasn't so, and I will do my job to the best of the ability to teach my students to defend against any dark threat."

It was a very depressing statement, but even Albus couldn't deny the truth of it.

Archimedes glanced at Fawkes and back at Albus, "As for you personally, you don't strike me as a liar. Harry Potter never seemed to embrace his fame and I've seen the quality of news stories, the start of rumors and speculation. It's disgusting and pathetic. Do I think you're perfect? Of course not, you're only human. Do I think you're trying to do the right thing? Yes."

A gentle song of approval from Fawkes and Albus sighed, relieved. He wouldn't have any issues with his staff members. And for someone to see that he was only human was yet another pleasant surprise. "Thank you," Albus said it quietly, the simple words truly heartfelt.

"All I did was say the truth," Archimedes replied, giving him a faint smile. "Have a good day."

"And you as well. I will see you September first."

"Until then." Archimedes left the office.

Albus stared after him for a few seconds, until Archimedes was gone, before he looked at Fawkes. "No need to ask what you think. You absolutely adored him."

A song of agreement caused Albus to chuckle and shake his head. At least his other staff members, especially Severus, would have things to keep their frustrations at bay with the obvious slander being encouraged by the Ministry. Albus was positive that dueling against a competent opponent would allow Severus to release some of his frustrations, and Minerva would love a reading group for the same problem-something that would allow her to loosen up a bit among the students and yet actively debate with them.

Being a tad more optimistic for the upcoming school year despite all of the troubles it was bringing with it, Albus returned to his various Headmaster paperwork, actually a bit eager for September first to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

It was September first, and the few students on Platform Nine and Three Quarters saw a very tall man and slender man, with eyes that were such a light brown that they seemed almost golden. He had light brown hair and gave off an aura that seemed to just gather attention. He seemed determined, intelligent, and capable, and nobody stood in his way as he boarded the train with his trunk. Despite the fact that he wore a dark gray Muggle morning suit and had a nighthawk on his shoulder, even the pureblooded witches and wizards didn't comment.

He moved to the last compartment on the train, deciding that it would be helpful in allowing the students to exit first, and was a bit surprised to discover that someone was already in it. "Ah, hello," he said politely. "Might I sit here?"

The girl beside the window looked up. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer corks, or that she was reading a magazine upside-down. She gazed at Hat for a bit before nodding and saying in a dreamy-like voice, "You're the new Defense teacher."

"Yes, I'm Professor Archimedes Hat. And you are?" He held out his hand.

"Luna Lovegood," the girl said, taking his hand and shaking it politely.

Hat nodded and glanced at his nighthawk, "Trilby, I'm going to have to ask you to move."

The nighthawk nipped him gently before it hopped onto a seat in the compartment, obviously waiting as its owner moved his trunk inside. Hat peered at the magazine, "Ah, the Quibbler. Rather interesting magazine, but some of the stories are sadly exaggerated a bit due to the sources never bothering to check before reporting. Not the owner's fault, of course, but still a shame."

Luna nodded, "My father is the editor."

Hat chuckled, "Stories that matter that the Prophet won't print. I can see the logic." He sat down and took out what appeared to be a journal from under his suit jacket, along with a Muggle pen. "Ms. Lovegood, you're in fourth year. Might I ask about the teachers you've had in my subject before?"

She seemed surprised that Hat was speaking to her, but Luna obliged, saying, "We didn't really learn a lot my first year, Professor Lockhart was a bit of a joke. But Professor Lupin was very good, and so was Professor Moody. We learned about creatures and spells and some theories."

They spoke a bit before Hat raised an eyebrow, hearing quite a bit of noise on the train now, and murmured, "Pardon me." He opened the compartment door and saw a boy with a round face shining with the effort of pulling his trunk along and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad. Hat blinked a moment before chuckling and asking, "May I?" as he indicated the trunk.

"Thanks," the boy said gratefully, grasping his toad with both hands and allowing Hat to bring his trunk into the compartment.

"It was my pleasure," Hat said simply. "I am Professor Archimedes Hat and this is Luna Lovegood. And you are?"

"Oh, I-I'm Neville Longbottom," the boy stammered, grasping the toad that attempted to escape. "Sorry about Trevor, he's, well, he can be rather energetic."

"That shows he is a very healthy toad and that you take good care of him," Hat said simply. "It's nothing to be ashamed of." He gave Neville a smile, "Ms. Lovegood and I were just discussing my subject and the teachers you've had. Would you mind sharing your point of view as well?"

"I'm rubbish at everything except Herbology," Neville said, looking ashamed of this fact.

Hat looked Neville up and down, obviously not liking that statement. "It seems as if that's a self-fulfilling prophecy. Some people just take more time to develop magically. One such person was Godric Gryffindor."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was one reason he was so proficient in sword dueling, which was more of a Muggle means of fighting. He had magic but came off as clumsy for most of his youth and adolescence. Some reports stated his family was often concerned he was a Squib until he was almost of age. Then he seemed to come into his own and became the legend we know today."

Neville seemed pleasantly surprised and had sat down. Before he could speak though, the compartment door opened once more, revealing two other people.

"Hi Harry, Ginny," Neville said.

"Hi Neville," both of the newcomers said.

"Hi Luna," Ginny said politely.

"Hello," Luna said nodding to her and Harry.

"Oh, um..." Neville looked a bit nervous, "Professor Hat, this is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Harry's in my year and House, and Ginny's a year under us."

"It's nice to meet you," Hat said politely to the newcomers, standing up and helping both Ginny and Harry with their trunks. "We were discussing the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and what you learned, if you wouldn't mind sharing. I'd like to be a bit aware of what I'm getting into."

"My first year teacher was a bit of an idiot," Ginny said, thinking. "But I was distracted most of my first year."

"Yeah, you didn't have Quirrell," Neville said, remembering this fact.

Harry looked irritated as he said, "Lucky them, they didn't have a teacher that had Voldemort on the back of his head."

Everyone shared looks and Hat raised an eyebrow, "There was a dark lord on the back of one of your teacher's head and nobody noticed?"

Harry was taken aback by how serious and concerned Hat looked, and he said hurriedly, "H-He wore a turban..."

"The only kind of magic that would allow such a thing is possession, which is normally among the darkest magic someone can perform. Now there are similar things to possession, like certain types of bonds, that might be necessary to save someone's life, but a dark lord wouldn't do that. But for the type of magic he did... even covering the head would mean the sheer scent and aura around such a malevolent being... honestly, unless he coated himself in garlic to throw off the aura and scent, I can't see how he'd get away with it."

Harry and Neville shared looks and Ginny said with a giggle, "My older brothers kept saying one of their teachers smelled like garlic all the time because he was scared of vampires coming to get him. He would be constantly protected."

Hat just looked at her for a few seconds with a look akin to horror on his face and back at Harry, who couldn't help himself and said, "That'd be the same teacher."

"Swive," Hat said softly, shaking his head in disbelief.

Luna giggled at that, "That's an awfully ancient swear word, Professor."

The man chuckled while the others shared confused looks. "Right, so I'm gathering it hasn't exactly been well-rounded for most students?"

"Well... we learned a lot about curses last year," Neville said hesitantly.

Harry nodded, "And Professor Lupin was our third year teacher, he taught us loads about creatures."

Hat nodded a few times, looking a bit concerned, "You're starting your fifth year but you already learned curses? Have you been taught hexes and counter-spells?"

Everyone looked at each other with obvious confusion and Harry said, "Well, Snape showed us how to disarm someone in a dueling club meeting a few years ago, but that's it."

"But Harry, you knew a lot of spells for the tournament," Neville said, confused.

"Well, I studied on my own for that," Harry admitted.

"So you know some hexes and counter-spells?" Hat asked. When Harry nodded in confirmation, Hat looked around the room. "Anyone else?"

"I do a decent bat-bogey hex," Ginny offered.

Hat sighed, looking worried.

"Are we behind?" Luna asked, looking a bit dreamily out the window.

"Normally we have a rough outline of what all of the years need to know," Hat confirmed. "First year is basic theory and explaining. Proper wand treatment and storage, stances for dueling, basic first aid and very basic history. Normally the Defense teacher collaborates very much with the Charms and History teachers in first year."

"Well, we learned a little first aid," Neville confirmed.

"And some facts," Harry said.

Hat nodded and continued, "And the other teacher after him?"

Four voices said as one, "How to write poetry and not to let pixies loose."

Hat looked utterly horrified and swore once more. "But you said there was a dueling club. Second years are supposed to learn the basics of both proper dueling and, sadly, when you might be outnumbered."

"Professor Lockhart dropped his wand trying to show me a shield charm," Harry said flatly.

"I believe I'm going to need a headache potion..." Hat murmured quietly.

"Professor Lupin taught us that," Ginny said, looking at Luna, who nodded.

"And you said he taught you about creatures," Hat said, sighing in relief. "Well, that seems in order then. But you learned curses in fourth year?" He didn't seem to like that very much.

"Everyone learned curses," Luna confirmed no longer looking out the window or dreamily at the ceiling.

"... _Everyone?_" Hat saw the students all nod and he muttered, "What was your teacher, a Death Eater? Goodness..."

"Actually, yes, he was," Harry said, causing Hat to just twitch and stare at him.

"You were supposed to learn intermediate curses, hexes and counters," Hat said tiredly. "And you were supposed to learn more about curses and a bit more history and theory this year, along with poisons and antidotes."

"We covered antidotes last year," Harry said, thinking.

"You misunderstand. I meant using them on the field, how to assemble a basic field kit and things of that nature. Essentially, fifth year is to make sure everyone is ready for their O. and thus it's usually been a joke to say that it's the beginning of the Auror training program."

"Aurors need potions?" Harry looked aghast at this.

"It's a hard job," Hat confirmed. He chuckled and said, "I'm guessing that since you've had to fight dark wizards your entire life that it seems like a perfect career for you?"

Harry looked at his feet before he nodded.

Neville spoke up quietly, "I didn't know about the potions. I knew they needed good marks and have training for three years..."

"You'd like to be an Auror as well?" Hat's voice was gentle.

"Both of my parents were Aurors," Neville said, his voice so quiet that over the noise of the train, it was hard to hear him.

Hat nodded a few times, looking at both boys before saying simply, "If that is what you both want, then my job as your Defense teacher is to help you to the best of my ability. If you think that you might not be able to learn something, I urge you to see me and I will tutor you personally myself."

The words must have struck a chord because Harry chuckled and murmured, "You remind me of Professor Lupin, sir. He spent ages teaching me the patronus charm."

"... Mr. Potter, I'm quite concerned that I might not be of very much use to you this year," Hat said, looking a bit sad. He brightened, "There is the saying that you learn while teaching though... I wonder if Hogwarts has gotten rid of the assistant position..."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"My younger students are all behind," Hat said easily. "Once upon a time, teachers had assistants at the school because magic is dangerous. If your Head of House is willing to work with me on this, then I would be delighted to have you as an assistant. Some students learn better from people closer to their age anyway..." Hat mused for a few moments before continuing, "Of course, you have to agree, and if you have any other responsibilities like being a prefect-"

"I don't," Harry said quickly, grinning. The idea obviously appealed to him, and why wouldn't it? Voldemort was back, he knew it even if nobody wanted to believe it. What better way to be ready than to be able to help teach people what skills they would need? "Just Quidditch."

Hat smiled, "Then if your Head of House agrees, I'm sure we will figure out something." The man shook his head and said with a sigh, "Despite what the Minister says, the Ministry needs more enforcers. I overheard Madam Bones telling the heads of the houses to distribute pamphlets about the different programs in the common rooms because in a few years, there won't be enough people to keep on top of all the crimes and minor things such as shoplifting will have to be overlooked in favor of something like the search for a missing person."

"Why wouldn't that knowledge be made public?" Ginny demanded, sharing incredulous looks with the others.

"Because people would panic. It's politics as usual." Hat gave Harry a bit of a sad smile, "You of all people here should understand that first hand."

Harry made a face before he blinked and said, "Wait, you-you believe me?"

"I'll tell you what I told the Headmaster. War, peace and revolution is how the world works. Voldemort is only one wizard in a list so long it would take years to compile. My job is to teach you how to handle any dark magic user, not just him. So my opinion? If it's not Voldemort, another dark wizard will be here soon enough, as much as I wish it wasn't so, and I will do my job to the best of the ability to teach my students to defend against any dark threat."

Hat's eyes bored into Harry's own and he continued, the boy hanging on his words, obviously desperate for someone that wasn't in his small group of trusted associates to see sense, "As for you personally, you don't strike me as a liar. You never seemed to embrace your fame and I've seen the quality of news stories, the start of rumors and speculation, like the Headmaster's being sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's 'getting on up in years-'" Hat began.

"My gran says that's rubbish," Neville piped up. "She says that it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's cancelled our subscription. We believe Harry," said Neville simply. He looking owlishly at all of them. "My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards Neville and Hat just sighed, "At least you've got sense. But Harry, you're going to be in for quite a year."

"Why do you..." Harry shook his head.

"How many more people are going to suggest that you're lying, or unhinged?" Hat gave a sad look, "As many as the Ministry can convince. Politics as usual, as I said."

"But _why?_" Ginny asked.

"People don't like the truth," Luna said unexpectedly, her voice still dreamy as she returned to reading her magazine.

Hat simply nodded in agreement, returning his attention to his journal.

Neville looked slightly nervous as he said, "Sir?"

"Hm?" Hat raised an eyebrow.

"You said they needed people... how many do they have?"

A moment of musing before Hat said, "If I'm correct, then from what I heard, before the last war even started, the ministry had a bit over one hundred-fifty enforcers. By the end of the war about a hundred of those were dead or retired and the Ministry never fully recovered from its losses. There are currently about fifty enforcers and I think thirty of them are due to retire within five years and in the past ten years, they've only gotten three recruits."

Ginny shook her head, "That can't be right. Dad says people apply all the time."

"_Apply_," Hat stressed. "Ask your dad how many of the applicants are accepted into the department they applied for."

She paused thoughtfully. Harry thought about his hearing and the people that had worked at the Ministry. Most of them weren't exactly young, like Hat had said... it was a disturbing thought, though since the current administration had idiots in it, Harry didn't exactly think them leaving was a bad thing.

"So... what exactly does an assistant do?" Harry asked, curious.

"Well, you'll be helping me grade tests and papers, assist students with their work, and take attendance. Depending on the class and the material, you might teach portions of the class lessons or teach lessons to small groups of students who need extra instruction."

Harry nodded, "But you said that the teacher was supposed to work with the other teachers?"

"Yes," Hat said, nodding. "The other teachers usually had assistants as well in the older days."

"But why? Not every subject is behind," Ginny said, confused.

"No, but Hogwarts..." Hat sighed, and looked around, "Hasn't anyone taught you history?"

"Professor Binns puts most of us to sleep," Neville said quietly. "You can't help it, especially when it's warm and his voice just drones..."

Hat seemed amused and he just shook his head, "Hogwarts was the model school, the first of its kind. Before Hogwarts and even now in some cases, people learned magic due to apprenticeships. Because so many of the teachers were masters of _one_ subject, they had to rely heavily on the others to teach _all_ of the subjects. Now, they knew all areas, of course, but much like your teachers now, they were especially gifted in the subject they taught. Their assistants were as well, and so the teachers would plan lessons together and with their assistants. Sometimes their assistants would go to meetings in their stance-it really was a strong structure because they relied so heavily on each other. It was where the Houses were derived from-each had students like them and so, much like they leaned on each other, they thought that the students would learn from their example and do the same."

The others in the compartment shared looks at that and Ginny said, "But then what's the point of the House points and everything?"

"The Founders didn't invent that system," Hat said simply. "And unless I am much mistaken, I do believe it is lunch time."

The smiling witch from the food trolley opened the compartment door and everyone bought something. Hat in particular seemed to buy practically everything. Harry looked at him and at the massive stockpile, "Hungry?"

"You have _no_ idea," Hat said simply. "Sometimes sugar is a remedy for the soul. Never underestimate the simple and yet amazing power of snacks."

Everyone in the compartment seemed to chuckle at this and the students began playing Exploding Snap while Hat left for a few moments, excusing himself. He had been gone a few minutes when the compartment door slid open and Ron and Hermione walked in, accompanied by Crookshanks and a shrilly hooting Pigwidgeon in his cage.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once, certain his worst fear would be confirmed.

"Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler. He swallowed his mouthful of Chocolate Frog.

"Yeah, I know I did," he said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much." She retreated behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told Harry and Neville, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply.

"Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

"So you're going to descend to his level?"

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

"For heaven's sake, Ron-"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him, he hates writing," said Ron happily. He lowered his voice to Goyle's low grunt and, screwing up his face in a look of pained concentration, mimed writing in midair. "I… must… not… look…like… a… baboon's… backside."

Everyone laughed, but nobody laughed harder than Luna Lovegood. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly and Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack, hissing. Luna laughed so hard her magazine slipped out of her grasp, slid down her legs and on to the floor.

"That was _funny_!"

Her prominent eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring at Ron. Utterly nonplussed, he looked around at the others, who were now laughing at the expression on Ron's face and at the ludicrously prolonged laughter of Luna Lovegood, who was rocking backwards and forwards, clutching her sides.

"Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at her.

"Baboon's… backside!" she choked, holding her ribs.

As the laughter finally died away, the compartment door opened for the third time.

Harry looked around; he had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable.

"What?" he said aggressively, before Malfoy could open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging _your footsteps in case you step out of line-"

"Just as I'll be doing the same to you for abusing your position?"

Everyone turned and Harry almost took a step back. Hat looked very imposing despite standing there calmly, the man somehow reminding Harry very much of Dumbledore.

"It's against the rules for a prefect to abuse his or her position of authority." Hat looked at Malfoy and then shifted his gaze directly to Ron. "This also goes for a prefect openly insulting a fellow student."

"Who..." Ron didn't know what to say or think.

Malfoy seemed a bit irritated, obviously at the fact that a teacher had caught him doing something he shouldn't have been doing. "Who are you?"

"I am Professor Hat, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hat gave a smile, "You must be Draco Malfoy. Your father is on the board of governors. I do hope I won't have to tell him that his son is abusing power. Imagine how the other governors would react..."

Harry blinked, surprised; Malfoy always used his father as leverage. He had never seen anyone turn Malfoy's usual threat against him, and judging by the slight widening of his eyes, neither had Malfoy. "No, you won't have any reason to do that, sir," Malfoy replied respectfully, obviously not liking Hat. "Come on." This was said to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three left.

Hat entered the compartment again, and Harry introduced him to Ron and Hermione. The new teacher returned to his work as the others returned to Exploding Snap.

The weather remained undecided as they traveled further and further north. Rain spattered the windows in a half-hearted way, then the sun put in a feeble appearance before clouds drifted over it once more. When darkness fell and lamps came on inside the carriages, Luna rolled up The Quibbler, put it carefully away in her bag and took to staring at everyone in the compartment instead.

Harry was sitting with his forehead pressed against the train window, trying to get a first distant glimpse of Hogwarts, but it was a moonless night and the rain-streaked window was grimy.

"We'd better change," said Hermione at last, and all of them opened their trunks with difficulty and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges carefully to their chests. Harry saw Ron checking his reflection in the black window.

Hat noticed this and murmured quietly into Harry's ear, "If it's any consolation, all assistants have badges showing who they are as well."

It took a weight off Harry's shoulder that he wasn't even aware of, and made him smile, "What's ours of?"

"Goodness, what _do_ they teach you in these schools?" Hat said, amused. "Ours is a simple symbol, a shield."

Harry thought for a brief second; it made sense. They were _Defense_ Against the Dark Arts, after all.

At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get off. As Ron and Hermione were supposed to supervise all this, they disappeared from the carriage again, leaving Harry and the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

Hat shook his head and said, "I'll take them, if you'd like. I won't be taking the carriages."

"Thanks," Harry managed. He looked back at Ginny for a brief second to ask a question and when he turned back around, the crowd of students was there, but Hat was gone. Harry looked all around for a brief moment before Neville and Ginny both reminded him that they had to go to the carriages. Still wondering about how their teacher had managed to leave so quickly, Harry followed his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the center of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat.

Albus thought he was rather fashionable, truth be told. And he liked stars. They looked rather nice. And purple made him feel regal. Well, not really, he knew he wasn't good with power, but was it so wrong to like the nice, noble color's history?

He looked at the empty seat next to him, wondering where Archimedes could be. He had said he would be coming with the students and here they were. So where was his new Defense teacher? Before he could worry more, his attention was caught by Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank's arrival. Albus watched as she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's.

He hoped Hagrid and Olympe were all right... but right now he had to focus on his students. And the fact that Wilhelmina was here meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Minerva McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Minerva placed the stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. It wasn't hard to recall how he had felt at his Sorting; Albus was scared that he would be judged by his father, but that had gone away in a few days... and he had been so relieved that that hat had shouted 'Gryffindor!' though he had really wanted to go anywhere except the House known for its views on blood.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

_In times of old when I was new  
And Hogwarts barely started  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted:  
United by a common goal,  
__They had the self-same yearning,  
__To make the world's best magic school  
__And pass along their learning.  
__'Together we will build and teach!'  
__The four good friends decided  
__And never did they dream that they  
__Might some day be divided,  
__For were there such friends anywhere  
__As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
__Unless it was the second pair  
__Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
__So how could it have gone so wrong?  
__How could such friendships fail?  
__Why, I was there and so can tell  
__The whole sad, sorry tale.  
__Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those  
__Whose ancestry is purest.  
'__Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose  
__Intelligence is surest.  
'__Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those__With brave deeds to their name,'  
__Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,  
__And treat them just the same.'  
__These differences caused little strife  
__When first they came to light,  
__For each of the four founders had  
__A house in which they might  
__Take only those they wanted, so,  
__For instance, Slytherin  
__Took only pure-blood wizards  
__Of great cunning, just like him,  
__And only those of sharpest mind  
__Were taught by Ravenclaw  
__While the bravest and the boldest  
__Went to daring Gryffindor.  
__Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
__And taught them all she knew,  
__Thus the houses and their founders  
__Retained friendships firm and true.  
__So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
__For several happy years,  
__But then discord crept among us  
__Feeding on our faults and fears.  
__The houses that, like pillars four,  
__Had once held up our school,  
__Now turned upon each other and,  
__Divided, sought to rule.  
__And for a while it seemed the school  
__Must meet an early end,  
__What with dueling and with fighting  
__And the clash of friend on friend  
__And at last there came a morning  
__When old Slytherin departed  
__And though the fighting then died out  
__He left us quite downhearted.  
__And never since the founders four  
__Were whittled down to three  
__Have the houses been united  
__As they once were meant to be.  
__And now the Sorting Hat is here  
__And you all know the score:  
__I sort you into houses  
__Because that is what I'm for,  
__But this year I'll go further,  
__Listen closely to my song:  
__Though condemned I am to split you  
__Still I worry that it's wrong,  
__Though I must fulfill my duty  
__And must quarter every year  
__Still I wonder whether Sorting  
__May not bring the end I fear.  
__Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
__The warning history shows,  
__For our Hogwarts is in danger  
__From external, deadly foes  
__And we must unite inside her  
__Or we'll crumble from within  
__I have told you, I have warned you…  
__Let the Sorting now begin._

The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors.

Albus managed to keep himself from raising an eyebrow. He hadn't expected the hat to say something as well. The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in Sorting them. Supposedly it felt honor-bound to it when it detected periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice was the same: stand together, be strong from within.

It was sad, but Albus was pretty sure that wouldn't happen. And he had to bite back a laugh; from the students' faces, he could imagine the scorching look she was giving them. Soon she called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Evan."

The terrified-looking boy Albus had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, then shouted: "Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor house cheered as Evan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again.

Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Albus bit back a look of amusement because he could could hear some students' stomachs rumbling loudly. Finally, 'Zeller, Rose' was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and Minerva picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as Albus stood up.

He put on his best 'Headmaster' voice and said, "To our newcomers," and he his arms stretched wide and made sure a beaming smile was on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands: welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Albus sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate - for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Albus glanced to the empty chair.

Where was his new Defense teacher? He hadn't imagined the man-he had shown up at the staff summer meeting at the end of August...

How were students going to react to learning that the first week was going to be test-based in all classes? Albus was pretty sure some would panic and worry about studying...

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Albus got to his feet once more, still slightly concerned. Where was Archimedes? Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Albus said, hoping his concern for his missing teacher didn't show. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students... and a few of our older students ought

to know by now, too.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred, sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to have Professor-"

The Great Hall's doors flew open and someone went flying through the air, Albus too astonished to realize said person was flying directly at him until they collided.

With a rather loud, "Oof!" Albus fell over, his glasses went flying and the man, one Archimedes S. Hat, who was covered in cobwebs and dust, was on top of him.

"WELCOME TO HOGWARTS!" Peeves the Poltergeist shouted this and laughed.

"PEEVES!" Minerva and Argus Filch had both shouted.

Albus squinted a bit to try and see. He moved his hand and eventually felt his glasses, putting them on while Archimedes raised an eyebrow, "Fancy meeting you here, Albus."

"Indeed," Albus replied, amused. "Had a nice trip?"

"Oh, most pleasant on the train. Though I must admit, the fall, I could have done without." Archimedes stood up and helped Albus do the same before he looked at himself. "Oh dear. I'm quite dusty."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I do believe the last thing anyone here is thinking about is your sense of fashion," Albus said this as he indicated the rest of the Great Hall.

Most of the students were too busy staring with their jaws agape to really grasp what had happened. Hat looked around and back at Albus, "Peeves decided to give me a tour of the castle. I thought I'd be nice and bring two students' pets inside. Unfortunately I didn't know where the owlery was. Peeves decided to make sure I wouldn't be lost again."

Albus just sighed and shook his head, "I am so sorry about that. You must be famished."

"It's fine," Archimedes said, looking around. "I have to ask you and Minerva something important but... were you making a speech?"

"Oh." Albus cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we are also delighted to introduce Professor Hat, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Archimedes smiled and nodded to the students. Albus noticed that Harry Potter and his friends cheered quite loudly, making Albus try not to smile.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the dates assigned by the Head of House. They will be posted on the bulletin boards in your Houses.

"Lastly, this first week of classes has been put aside for the The International Confederation of Wizards tests. We are administering these tests so that we may have a general idea of where Hogwarts stands with the rest of the magical schools."

As Albus had thought, it was panic. Some students yelped others began whispering frantically, and still others looked surprised. Albus glanced at his fellow teachers. Some, like Severus, were hiding their obvious amusement at the reactions. He noticed Archimedes and Harry Potter were sharing a look that made Albus wonder if there was a way somehow that the two were plotting.

"Met on the train?" Albus inquired.

Archimedes nodded, "He's going to pass most of, if not all of, the test, I'm positive of it from what we discussed on the train. I was curious if he could be my assistant, but I wanted to verify it with both you and Minerva first."

Albus thought about it for a split second. Harry Potter had more than enough on his plate... but it seemed that the boy was eager to do this by the way he kept looking at Archimedes.

"I apologize, my brain has been dulled a tad by the delicious feast I am still digesting," Albus said, making the panic subside and some students chuckled. "That was not the last bit of news. This is: some of the professors have also decided to try to revive the Assistance program. This program consists of a select group of students who are advanced slightly in their chosen subject and wish to pursue a field in it. It allows them to help the teacher who is a master of the subject and learn more about their given field by teaching it. Unfortunately, if you have other responsibilities, you will have to speak to your teacher about scheduling if you are asked.

"Thank you and have a good night." Albus dismissed the students, who left talking and the like. He could hear more than a few whispering about him and he took that with the good-nature that he always did. "Archimedes, I'll bring you to the kitchen."

"Thank you," Archimedes said, shaking his head. "I would like to see the inside of it and I think traveling the corridors without hanging from my ankles will be enjoyable."

The two walked down the silent halls, but it was a comfortable silence. It was rare for Albus to have that; he was a well-known wizard and a headmaster. Most people around him felt a bit different, a bit more formal. Archimedes did not seem to have the usual deference that others, even now with the various rumors, did.

It was odd. Albus went through the paces of normalcy. He liked to help the people in his care, and they usually followed him loyally. He had the respect of everyone, and he was treated with deference whenever he went somewhere. Ministers came to study how he worked. Other people would approach his table at conventions and ask permission to sit down. Even his teachers were respectful.

He had so much damn respect he wanted to scream.

He watched the young children in his school, watched how they played, how they made fun of their teachers when they thought no one was looking.

He watched the camaraderie of old friends who had known each other for years, who talked and laughed about old events.

But with his friends, with the people he trusted, there was no laughter, no remembering. Just work. Just intelligence and concern about the war, but nothing beyond that. Tonight it had come to a head in the Order meeting. Albus and Kingsley "Shack" Shacklebolt were discussing the nuances of various flying maneuvers when Sirius Black came up and listened for a few moments, then suddenly took Shack by the shoulders and shouted, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Shack burst out laughing, and for a moment or two Albus watched them remember together the various times their comrade Alastor had said that-

Suddenly they had remembered that Albus was there. "Sorry, Headmaster," Sirius had said.

Sorry. For what? For being friends? "I understand, you know," He had said with a smile.

And they apologized again. Back to business. Back to respect. And Albus realized that in their laughter, in their friendship, it had not occurred to them that he was included.

But how could they think he was part of it? Did he laugh? Did he join in? No. He had just stood there, watching, like a teacher.

Even as adults... That was how people thought of him. Teacher. Headmaster. Legendary Wizard.

Not one of them.

Feel sorry for yourself, Albus. Oh poor Albus Dumbledore. He silently laughed at himself. He was sure many people would have loved to trade places with him.

A hand touched Albus's shoulder and made him look over at Archimedes. Those light brown eyes looked concernedly over him, "Are you all right?"

"Just thinking," Albus said quietly.

"Hard work, isn't it?" Archimedes teased gently, causing Albus to look at him.

He hadn't had anyone tease him in a while.

Nobody to see him as a human being.

He hadn't really trusted anyone, let alone himself, in such a long time. Why did he feel the urge to be so free with Archimedes? For some reason, Albus just felt comfortable around the other man and couldn't explain why. It was as if he was an old friend returned, but they had never met.

"You'd be surprised," Albus breathed sharply, suddenly, as if there were a stab of pain.

Archimedes looked at him and realized that the impossible was happening. Albus Dumbledore was actually confiding in him. Not much. But a little. Albus was human and Archimedes had been allowed to see.

"Maybe you'll be surprised," said Archimedes quietly. He placed a hand on Albus's back and said quietly, "You aren't alone. You may have made mistakes before, and you will in the future, but you're only as alone as you allow yourself to be." A wry smile reached his lips, "And you at least have family, no matter what he may say, he has not left you, has he?"

Albus wondered if the other man could read minds. His infinitely more admirable brother, Aberforth... it was true. Aberforth often nagged him and insulted him, among many things, and many people thought him strange.

But strange as they were... as much as he had hurt Aberforth... his brother would defend him in Order meetings. Would make fun of him just as he always did, would remind him of the past and show he wasn't perfect.

His brother tried to remind everyone that he was human but everyone saw it as a lack of respect and a sure sign of oddness.

"I think we're here," Albus said quietly. "Just tickle the pear and go on in. Do you know your way to your quarters?"

Archimedes nodded.

"Then have a pleasant night," Albus said with a smile.

"Good night, Albus," Archimedes said simply, nodding and entering the kitchens.

Albus watched the portrait closed and decided to go talk to his brother. If anyone would make this mood of his leave, it would be Aberforth. It wasn't as if he had time to feel sorry for himself right now.

He had a secret war to lead.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

The Common Room after the Opening Feast was a mixture of panic and exhaustion. Some people were trying to study last minute for the ICW exams.

One such person was Hermione, of course. Harry and Ron were trying to convince her to go to sleep, but she was having none of it. Neither were a lot of the others.

McGonagall came up and, seeing the mess of studying students while other tired ones were trying to convince them to go to bed, said, "All of you should know that the ICW recommends that the students not to do any last minute studying the night before. The tests were jinxed to not let students write on them if they didn't have a good night's sleep."

Everyone stared at her.

"If you do not take the tests and do not have a decent reason why you did not sleep, then you automatically will fail the examination."

"WHAT?" People began to shout and panic even _more_.

"For that reason," McGonagall said, raising her voice, "the Headmaster has sent the Heads of House to you to ask who might need a bit of Dreamless Sleep Potion."

Quite a few students raised their hands, including Ron, Hermione and Harry..

"I thought as much," McGonagall said simply, handing them vials of the potion. "Now off to bed."

Grumbling and some students still worrying, but everyone left the common room. Harry looked at the vial in his hand. He was nervous too, and was pretty sure he was right in raising his hand for a vial. Sighing, he took the potion and was soon asleep.

The next morning, everyone was in the Great Hall. They would be taking the ICW tests in their classrooms. Harry looked at his schedule and made a face. History of Magic, Potions, Divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts? Well, at least Defense would be interesting after these tests.

Professor Binns was just hovering behind his desk today. The tests didn't look like any Harry had seen before-they were tiny pieces of odd parchment, perhaps the size of his hand, and blank. He sighed and sat down at his normal chair, then turned the piece of paper over. Immediately it seemed like everyone else in the room vanished.

He was alone, in a room that seemed like a conference room, with the gray of early dawn coming in through the window. Harry looked around and saw a person sitting across from him. She had shoulder length dark blond hair that seemed to have dark highlights. She smiled at him; she had nice hazel blue eyes, and she was tan, as if she spent a lot of time in the sun. "Hello," she said politely, with a yawn, an odd twanged accent to her voice. "Oh, sorry about that, just a little tired. I'm Maggie Parrish. And you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said.

She gave a warm smile, "Ah, I've heard of you, Mr. Potter. You're in a few books about European modern history." She had a mug on her desk which smelled like coffee, and she took a sip of it. "Well, let's not keep you waiting, right?"

"Was that paper a portkey?" Harry asked, astonished. It hadn't felt like a portkey and Harry had quite some experience with that sensation.

Maggie laughed, "No, it's just a spell that eliminates all outside interference and lets us communicate. It only lasts the duration of your test and it'll destroy itself when you leave. Nobody will know who your tester was except you and your teachers. And well, any of your friends that you tell."

Harry nodded, still surprised at this knowledge.

"Are you ready?" She smiled at him once more.

"Um... as ready as I'll ever be," Harry admitted rather nervously.

She looked concerned, "If you'd like, I have a paper form you can do instead."

"Oh no, it's okay, I don't mind speaking," Harry said, realizing what she thought: that he was too nervous because it was an oral exam.

"All right then, let's start with a bit of a vague question."

Harry felt nervous.

"What can you tell me about magic in Ancient Egypt?"

"E-Egypt?" Harry asked. When she nodded, he thought and said, remembering about Ron's brother and the bits he had learned from him talking about it, "Egyptian wizards put curses on tombs... that's what curse-breakers for Gringotts do, they try to regain the treasure locked in those tombs. Some pyramids has mutated skeletons of Muggles who tried to steal things..." Harry didn't really know much else and he felt rather stupid, so he finished with, "And um... magic was part of their society and Wizards were held in high esteem."

Harry could see why his examiner was picked; she didn't give anything away. She sipped her coffee and continued, "All right. Around the year 1000AD, growing distrust on the part of Muggles for wizards and witches compelled four people to do something that had never been done before in the world. What was it that they did?"

_What?_ Harry didn't have the foggiest idea. Binns had never talked about anything but goblin wars! He wrecked his brain but he didn't know. He looked around, confused and trying to think. Finally, humiliated, the boy shook his head, bright red.

"That's all right, darlin'," Maggie said, smiling at him. "In the fourteenth century, there were a pretty high number of Witch burnings. Can you tell me if these were effective?"

He knew this... Harry _knew_ that he knew it... Witch burnings... "No, no they weren't," Harry said, eyes lighting up.

"No?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Wizards-oh, and witches too, they'd um..." Harry swallowed, nervous, and continued, "They'd cast a flame-freezing charm, that changed the properties of fire so that its heat felt like a warm breeze. Then they would scream and pretend to be burning up."

After a few seconds, she continued, "The Renaissance was a cultural movement that spanned roughly the 14th to the 17th century. Where did it begin and what significance does it have to our world?"

Harry just stared at her blankly. The _what?_

After a few awkward seconds, Maggie continued, "The Elizabethan era was a time associated with Queen Elizabeth I's reign and is often considered to be the golden age in English history. It was the height of the English Renaissance and saw the flowering of what?"

Why did this lady know his history better than he did? Harry felt beyond embarrassed and he wanted to hide in the shadows. "I don't know," he said it quietly.

The test continued that way; what happened of significance in 1692, what began the Nottingham riots in 1704...

"Goblins?" Harry asked more than said.

"Hm?" Maggie looked at him.

"Um... There was a goblin rebellion there..."

"Anything else?" She asked.

Harry shook his head.

And more of Harry feeling stupid, because he simply didn't know: Why were the Giants almost wiped out in the 1800s, what was the _Pax Britannica,_ what did the shot heard 'round the world refer to...

When the test was finished, Harry noticed that he wasn't the only one that looked glum. He was back in his History class where everyone, even Hermione, was looking horrified.

"How bad do you reckon you did?" Harry asked Ron as they went to potions.

"Don't ask," Ron grumbled. "I'm going to throw myself off the Astronomy tower."

"We know Hermione did okay at least," Harry said quietly.

"No we do not know that!" Hermione said, horrified. "I didn't know the answers to half of the questions!"

"What?" Harry felt a sense of dread in his stomach.

"He was asking Muggle history questions too!" Hermione wrung her robes nervously. "When I asked why, he explained that we all share the same world and have to know certain things, especially our shared history."

Harry sighed as they entered the Potions classroom. Snape was sitting up front reading a book. Harry could see the papers just like in History class and he sighed. "Good luck." This was said to Ron and Hermione.

"You too," both of them replied. Everyone turned the papers over.

A man with gray hair with glasses and wearing a Muggle business suit was there, eating a sandwich. "Hello," he greeted Harry politely, with a slight accent that wasn't familiar to Harry.

"Hi..." Harry said, feeling miserable.

"I'm Daniel Edelmann." He smiled, "Sorry, just happened to grab some lunch."

Lunch? It was a little early for lunch in Harry's opinion... perhaps Daniel noticed, because he said, " International Confederation of Wizards, we're everywhere. Different timezones too, unfortunately. Anyway, are you ready?"

"Um... I guess... I don't mind talking, sir," Harry said hurriedly before Daniel could speak.

"Ah, so you had a test already. Well, this is a practical exam too, but we're going to mix it up a bit. Can you tell me the three most crucial ingredients in a forgetfulness potion?"

Harry brightened; that _was_ easy. "Yes, sir. The ingredients are Jobberknoll feathers, cockroaches and knotgrass."

"All right. I'm making a potion and it has chopped daisy roots, skinned shrivelfig, sliced caterpillar, one rat spleen, dash of leech juice. What am I making?"

Harry remembered that potion particularly well despite it being done in his third year. Snape had given it to Neville's toad Trevor, after all, and he had been turned into a tadpole. And Snape had _still _taken off points. "That would be a Shinking Solution, sir."

Daniel nodded, "Fluxweed is an ingredient used in making Polyjuice Potion. When does this have to be picked?"

Harry remembered that from his second year. "At the full moon." Now he was feeling a bit nervous. Why was this exam so easy?

The man seemed to think so too, since he said, "Veritaserum. Describe its qualities and what it does."

_Really?_ This was scaring Harry with how easy it was. How could he forget Veritaserum? Snape had threatened him with it and they had used it on Barty Crouch Jr. "Veritaserum is colorless and odorless, sir, and it forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"What potion could cure a person of petrification?"

"The Mandrake Restorative Draught."

After a few more questions, most that Harry knew the answers to, Daniel asked Harry to brew a Confusing Concoction. He remembered how to do it from his third year, and how to actually thicken it this time. Stupid Snape had made him brew it again and again after giving him a zero that first time...

"Well, you're finished here," Daniel said when he finished and turned in the simple potion. "Have a good day."

The test had been relatively easy, and Harry was a bit nervous. That had been easier than any of Snape's test. He looked over at the man, who was still reading a book, and at the others who were leaving with him.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be," Harry confessed to Ron as they left.

"You too?" Ron asked. "I thought it'd be harder than History for sure." He shook his head, as they entered the Great Hall for lunch and sat. "Probably going to be the only good potion thing this year. Snape still looks like he's going to be a git."

"I don't know," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I think he might be a bit better this year, since I mean… you know…" she looked around carefully; there were half a dozen empty seats on either side of them and nobody was passing the table, "… now he's in the Order and everything."

"Poisonous toadstools don't change their spots," said Ron sagely. "Anyway I've always thought Dumbledore was cracked trusting Snape. Where's the evidence he ever really stopped working for You-Know-Who?"

"I think Dumbledore's probably got plenty of evidence, even if he doesn't share it with you, Ron," snapped Hermione.

"Oh, shut up, the pair of you," said Harry heavily, as Ron opened his mouth to argue back.

Hermione and Ron both froze, looking angry and offended. "Can't you give it a rest?" said Harry. "You're always having a go at each other, it's driving me mad." And abandoning his shepherd's pie, he swung his schoolbag back over his shoulder and left them sitting there.

He walked up the marble staircase two steps at a time, past the many students hurrying towards lunch. The anger that had just flared so unexpectedly still blazed inside him, and the vision of Ron and Hermione's shocked faces afforded him a sense of deep satisfaction. Serve them right, he thought, why can't they give it a rest… bickering all the time… it's enough to drive anyone up the wall…

He passed the large picture of Sir Cadogan the knight on a landing; Sir Cadogan drew his sword and brandished it fiercely at Harry, who ignored him.

"Come back, you scurvy dog! Stand fast and fight!" yelled Sir Cadogan in a muffled voice from behind his visor, but Harry merely walked on and when Sir Cadogan attempted to follow him by running into a neighboring picture, he was rebuffed by its inhabitant, a large and angry-looking wolfhound.

Harry spent the rest of the lunch hour sitting alone underneath the trapdoor at the top of North Tower. Consequently, he was the first to ascend the silver ladder that led to Sibyll Trelawney's classroom when the bell rang.

After Potions, Divination was Harry's least favorite class, which was due mainly to Professor Trelawney's habit of predicting his premature death every few lessons. A thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads, she always reminded Harry of some kind of insect, with her glasses hugely magnifying her eyes. She was busy glowering at the blank pieces of paper on each of the spindly little tables with which her room was littered when Harry entered the room, but the light cast by the lamps covered by scarves and the low-burning, sickly-scented fire was so dim she appeared not to notice him as he took a seat in the shadows.

The rest of the class arrived over the next five minutes. Ron emerged from the trapdoor, looked around carefully, spotted Harry and made directly for him, or as directly as he could while having to wend his way between tables, chairs and overstuffed pouffes.

"Hermione and me have stopped arguing," he said, sitting down beside Harry.

"Good," grunted Harry.

"But Hermione says she thinks it would be nice if you stopped taking out your temper on us," said Ron.

"I'm not -"

"I'm just passing on the message," said Ron, talking over him. "But I reckon she's right. It's not our fault how Seamus and Snape treat you."

"I never said it -"

"Good-day," said Professor Trelawney in her usual misty, dreamy voice, and Harry broke off, again feeling both annoyed and slightly ashamed of himself. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely - as, of course, I knew you would.

"You will find on the tables before you your exams. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the Seeing Eye, certificates and grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster wanted you to take these tests, so…"

Her voice trailed away delicately, leaving them all in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above such sordid matters as examinations.

Harry just turned the paper over. This time he looked as if he were in a psychiatrist's office. He looked around and saw a man with messy brown hair, a scruffy beard, brown eyes and dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans looked over at him. Harry could see the black leather jacket in his hands.

"Sorry about the messy look, Harry," the man said, amused; unlike the previous two teachers, he had no trace of an accent. "The ICW likes to mess with Seers, see if we're doing our duties. I just finished lunch when I realized there was going to be an examination. Was that shepherd's pie any good, the little bit you had? I had a rather dry chicken sandwich myself, so it had to be better than that."

Harry just stared at the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" The man shook his head, "I'm Christopher Dawson, you're Harry Potter. You're still irked at your attitude from earlier and I'm sorry about that, but we do have to focus."

"I-you-how?" Harry stammered.

The man just smiled and raised an eyebrow, "You might want to mention your attitude changes to your Defense teacher, they're not exactly natural and he's much more than meets the eye, he'll be able to help. Besides, having company like that in your head can't be fun."

"Uh..."

"Anyway, like I said, we've got to focus. Shall we begin?"

"Sure...?" Harry had no idea what to expect, but he didn't exactly have high standards for it. Christopher seemed to know this, because he sat across from Harry.

"Can you give me the definition of Divination?"

Harry blinked and said, "It shows you how to see the future..."

"Vagueness is only allowed in prophecies," Christopher teased, brown eyes warm with amusement. "Pretend you're your friend Hermione and word your answer that way."

This man really was a Seer. It was a bit disturbing.

"Sorry about that."

And a mind reader apparently. "Um... well..." Word it like Hermione... okay... "Divination is a magical branch that involves attempting to foresee the future, or gather insights into future events, through various rituals and tools."

"Name some methods that are used in the subject and detail them."

Harry wasn't expecting such a straightforward, yet long, question. "Um... there's astrology, where you observe the movements of planets and stars. It's more star-gazing." He thought about it, "Centaurs do that too, observe the movement of planets, moons, and stars."

Christopher nodded and Harry continued, "There's cartomancy, where you read cards, like tarot cards or playing cards sometimes." The man's face was impassive and so Harry continued, "There's crystal gazing, which is when you look into a crystal ball, and dream interpretation, when you analyze what a dream might mean."Palmistry, which is another word for palm-reading, and... oh yeah, there's tessomancy, when you read tea leaves."

Harry was surprised that he knew that much.

The man gave him a smile and they discussed a few symbols that might be seen when trying to tell the future and Harry was surprised to realize that he grasped the theory of the subject better than he thought.

"Well, let's see..." Christopher seemed to think for a moment, before he held up his hands. "Would you mind?"

"Reading it?"

He nodded.

Harry swallowed hard and picked his left hand before staring at it. Okay...there was the heart line, the head line and the life line...

"Just relax," Christopher told him simply.

Harry breathed deeply and began to read the man's palm. "You're... content with your love life, your... thinking is clear and focused.. and you were recently hospitalized or injured..." Harry looked up at him, a bit nervous.

"Like I said," the man said simply, giving Harry a smile. "Relax."

Harry read the tea leaves a little bit and tried a bit of crystal gazing but simply couldn't see anything. He was fairly surprised that the exam wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be, though Christopher didn't exactly predict his death every other second.

"Well, try to have a lovely day," Christopher said to him, giving a smile. "And don't forget what I said, try to remember to talk to your Defense teacher about your mood swings."

"Thanks... I'll try," Harry said, reappearing in the classroom. The bell was ringing and so he and the others hurried to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Harry made a face at seeing the Slytherins with them and looked at Professor Hat, who was looking out the window but gave them all a reassuring smile when they sat down.

Harry grinned back at him and turned the paper over.

A woman that looked very much like Cho Chang smiled at him. Harry's heart fluttered a bit, blushing; she was a little lighter than Cho, but that was it. She wore simple dark blue robes and smiled at him, "Hello."

"Hi," Harry replied back, noticing the thick accent.

She smiled at him, "My name is Keiko Satou. And you are?"

"Harry Potter."

She began to question him and ask him to show examples of various spellwork. He had no problem with any of the

questions and was very happy to perform all the counter-jinxes and defensive spells that she requested of him.

Keiko grinned when Harry demonstrated a perfect Boggart banishing spell. "Very good indeed! Well, I think that's all, unless there's something that you think I haven't covered?"

Harry thought for a moment; he remembered how impressed some people on the Wizengamot had been at this fact. "I can produce a Patronus..."

Her eyes lit up, "Can you?"

Harry nodded and raised his wand, imagining when these tests would be over and how they could celebrate, _"Expecto patronum!"_

His silver stag erupted from the end of his wand and cantered around the two of them. When it dissolved into silver mist Keiko smiled, a gorgeous one that made Harry wish for a moment that she was Cho Chang giving him that smile, and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Excellent," she said softly, unable to stop smiling. "Excellent, excellent. You are finished here."

Harry blinked and the classroom returned. He looked around; everyone was still working?

"Finished?" Hat asked from the front, making Harry look up.

"Yes sir," Harry said, grinning.

"I'm glad." Hat looked around and Harry could see other students finishing up too. It seemed as if they were sleeping before snapping awake. This was an interesting spell on these ICW tests. The only time he could get away with looking as if he had been sleeping in Snape's class. Harry chuckled at the thought and soon, the day was over.

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant experience, with everyone worried about the tests the next day. Hermione ate her food quickly and then she slammed down her own knife and fork. "Let's get out of here."

Harry quickly finished his food and Ron looked longingly at his half-finished apple pie but followed suit. People stared at them all the way out of the Hall.

Rain pounded on the windowpanes as they strode along the empty corridors back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry felt as though his first day had lasted a week, but he sure Hermione would want them to study before bed. A dull pounding pain was developing over his right eye. He glanced out of a rain-washed window at the dark grounds as they turned into the Fat Lady's corridor. There was still no light in Hagrid's cabin.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia," _said Hermione, before the Fat Lady could ask. The portrait swung open to reveal the hole behind it and the three of them scrambled through it.

The common room was almost empty; nearly everyone was still down at dinner. Crookshanks uncoiled himself from an armchair and trotted to meet them, purring loudly, and when Harry, Ron and Hermione took their three favorite chairs at the fireside he leaped lightly onto Hermione's lap and curled up there like a furry ginger cushion. Harry gazed into the flames, feeling drained and exhausted.

"How could Dumbledore have let this happen?" Hermione cried suddenly, making Harry and Ron jump; Crookshanks leaped off her, looking affronted. She pounded the arms of her chair in fury, so that bits of stuffing leaked out of the holes. "How could he have let us take the ICW tests and without any warning! Doesn't he want Hogwarts to stay open?"

"Hogwarts will stay open, Hermione," Ron said. "It's just to see our level."

"And no preparation!"

"We're not supposed to have an advantage for international standard tests."

"Don't start arguing again," said Harry wearily, as Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate. "Can't we just… let's just study a little bit."

They collected their schoolbags from a corner and returned to the chairs by the fire. People were coming back from dinner now. Harry kept his face averted from the portrait hole, but could still sense the stares he was attracting. He hated the reporters more than ever now.

"Transfiguration first?" Ron asked, pulling out a book and looking expectantly at Hermione. "So, what do you think we'll need?"

But Hermione was not listening; she was squinting over into the far corner of the room, where Fred, George and Lee Jordan were now sitting at the center of a knot of innocent-looking first years, all of whom were chewing something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far," she said, standing up and looking positively furious. "Come on, Ron."

"I - what?" said Ron, plainly playing for time. "No - come on, Hermione - we can't tell them off for giving out sweets."

"You know perfectly well that those are bits of Nosebleed Nougat or - or Puking Pastilles or -"

"Fainting Fancies?" Harry suggested quietly.

One by one, as though hit over the head with an invisible mallet, the first-years were slumping unconscious in their seats; some slid right on to the floor, others merely hung over the arms of their chairs, their tongues lolling out. Most of the people watching were laughing;

Hermione, however, squared her shoulders and marched directly over to where Fred and George now stood with clipboards, closely observing the unconscious first-years. Ron rose halfway out of his chair, hovered uncertainly for a moment or two, then muttered to Harry, "She's got it under control," before sinking as low in his chair as his lanky frame permitted.

"That's enough!" Hermione said forcefully to Fred and George, both of whom looked up in mild surprise.

"Yeah, you're right," said George, nodding, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" said Fred indignantly.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," said Fred.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee reassuringly as he walked from first-year to first-year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.

"Yeah, look, they're coming round now," said George.

A few of the first-years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked to find themselves lying on the floor, or dangling off their chairs, that Harry was sure Fred and George had not warned them what the sweets were going to do.

"Feel all right?" said George kindly to a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet.

"I - I think so," she said shakily.

"Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from his hands.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"Course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same-"

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to -"

"Put us in detention?" said Fred, in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.

"Make us write lines?" said George, smirking.

Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to her full height; her eyes were narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "but I will write to your mother."

"You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back from her.

"Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not to give them to the first years."

Fred and George looked thunderstruck. It was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was way below the belt. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Fred's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms, and stalked back to her chair by the fire.

Ron was now so low in his seat that his nose was roughly level with his knees.

"Thank you for your support, Ron," Hermione said acidly.

"You handled it fine by yourself," Ron mumbled.

Hermione stared down at her book, then said edgily, "Oh, it's no good, I can't concentrate now. I'm going to bed."

She wrenched her bag open; Harry thought she was about to put her books away, but instead she pulled out two misshapen woolly objects, placed them carefully on a table by the fireplace, covered them with a few screwed-up bits of parchment and a broken quill and stood back to admire the effect.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" said Ron, watching her as though fearful for her sanity.

"They're hats for house-elves," she said briskly, now stuffing her books back into her bag. "I did them over the summer. I'm a really slow knitter without magic but now I'm back at school I should be able to make lots more."

"You're leaving out hats for the house-elves?" said Ron slowly. "And you're covering them up with rubbish first?"

"Yes," said Hermione defiantly, swinging her bag on to her back.

"That's not right," said Ron angrily. "You're trying to trick them into picking up the hats. You're setting them free when they might not want to be free."

"Of course they want to be free!" said Hermione at once, though her face was turning pink. "Don't you dare touch those hats, Ron!"

She turned on her heel and left. Ron waited until she had disappeared through the door to the girls' dormitories, then cleared the rubbish off the woolly hats.

"They should at least see what they're picking up," he said firmly. "Anyway…there's no point trying to do this now, we can't do it without Hermione."

Harry shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to bed too," Ron said easily, leaving.

Harry stayed up reviewing his Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures material by himself, remembering how when he was younger he had to study in his cupboard or hide in the library or classroom. It was a far cry from the comfortable armchair he was in now, with Crookshanks deciding that Harry would be Hermione's replacement and sitting himself upon Harry's lap.

Harry practiced wand movements and the like and Neville soon sat with him.

"Nervous?" Neville asked, looking it himself.

"Yeah," Harry admitted.

"At least these aren't like O.," Neville said, shaking his head. "They don't determine if we move up or anything. That's something, right?"

Harry smiled and nodded and the two practiced and studied until they went to sleep.

The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one. Hagrid was still absent from the staff table at breakfast.

Hermione yawned widely and poured herself some coffee. She looked mildly pleased about something, and when Ron asked her what she had to be so happy about, she simply said, "The hats have gone. Seems the house-elves do want freedom after all."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Ron told her cuttingly. "They might not count as clothes. They didn't look anything like hats to me, more like woolly bladders."

Hermione did not speak to him after that.

Harry sighed and looked at the schedule. According to this, double Charms was succeeded by double Transfiguration.

All too soon, Charms arrived.

Professor Flitwick smiled at all of them and squeaked, "Good luck!"

Everyone nodded and soon, Harry found himself somewhere that reminded him very much of his primary school, and he looked around. It was very dark outside, Harry could see that through the windows, but he could also see what looked like a very lush area.

"Hello," a man said from behind Harry, giving him a cheerful grin when he turned. He was about Harry's height and very dark, with a very thick accent. "I am Francisco Rivera. And you?"

"Er... Harry Potter." Harry saw the man glance towards his desk. "I don't need to write."

The man turned to him, "Are you sure? My English... it is not so good."

Harry mused over this; he hadn't had an instructor admit that before... "What do you think sir?"

The man flashed a smile and just handed Harry a paper and waved his hand around the room. "Tome asiento."

Harry blinked before he guessed, "Take a seat?"

"Si." Francisco smiled, "Yes."

Harry chuckled and did so, looking at his paper. He looked at the first question.

_a.)Give the incantation and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly._

Harry had a fleeting memory of a club soaring high into the air and landing loudly on the thick skull of a troll. Smiling slightly, he bent over the paper and began to write. After he finished, Harry took the practical test. Francisco's accent was more obvious than ever, but Harry understood the simple instructions enough. He levitated a book, made a few desks dance and laughed when Francisco had asked for him to turn both of them different colors. Harry had managed to turn his hair back to its normal black from its neon orange before the test ended and he was sure he had done okay on his Charms test.

Hermione, as they went to Transfiguration, kept worrying about how she was afraid she hadn't done well enough, but Ron just rolled his eyes.

McGonagall looked stern as always, but managed to give them a tight-lipped smile and nodded to them as they entered. Harry swallowed hard and flipped over his small odd parchment.

He found himself in a very familiar room.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and two people with him. One that Harry recognized, of course: Headmaster Dumbledore, whose eyes widened for a brief second at seeing Harry. The other Harry didn't recognize from the back.

She turned and Harry realized that he was wrong; he did know her. This was the woman who had first tested him, Maggie Parrish, was with Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore said politely.

Maggie, once more, had a mug of coffee and she smiled at him, "Hello."

"Good morning," Harry said politely, looking at both of them. He was about to ask why two testers were there when he remembered that Maggie had tested him in history, not transfiguration. And Dumbledore _had_ been a transfiguration teacher before he had been headmaster, hadn't he?

Maggie was probably there to make sure Dumbledore didn't alter his grades or show any bias towards him. That made sense, then.

"Would you prefer a written test?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir," Harry said, relishing the fact that Dumbledore couldn't ignore him as he had done so far all summer. "I'm fine with speaking."

Dumbledore nodded and looked at Maggie, who also gave a nod of her head, and then he turned back to Harry. "In your own words, define Transfiguration."

Harry almost wanted to just repeat the word, but his Divination test entered his mind and he remembered the advice: word it like Hermione. "Transfiguration is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object, as well as the vanishing of objects, sir."

Much like the other testers, Dumbledore's face revealed nothing. The question and answer session went this way a bit, the theory behind switching spells, the limits of Transfiguration, the theory of Vanishing objects... some things Harry knew, others he didn't. The hardest for him was the practical part of the test.

He had to switch a pair of white rabbits into slippers, buttons into beetles and then back into buttons, a pincushion into a hedgehog, and a few Switching Spells. He managed these but some of the objects, to him, looked a bit... simple. He wanted to groan; was he embarrassing Dumbledore in front of a colleague? Neither of their faces revealed anything, despite the fact both smiled at him.

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said easily at the end. "I daresay it is time for us to go to lunch. I shall see you in the Great Hall."

Harry just nodded and when he looked around, he was back in McGonagall's classroom. He walked glumly to lunch, not really talking to Ron or Hermione.

"Harry, you couldn't have done that badly," Hermione said, seeing his glum face.

"It's not that," Harry said, sighing. "My tester, it was Dumbledore."

Hermione looked surprised. "Dumbledore? He's allowed to do that? But Hogwarts is his school!"

"He probably had someone with him."

"Yeah, he did," Harry confirmed quietly, wishing that he had been able to actually talk to the Headmaster. But it had just been a test.

He wondered how he would do on the others. Deciding that worrying would be rather useless right now, Harry decided to finish his lunch quickly and do some last minute studying for his Care of Magical Creatures test. He didn't want Hagrid to look bad, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

_And fortunately, nothing has changed regarding Death Eater and Dark user sightings. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore obviously is seeing things-looks as if he needs new glasses indeed. Or perhaps it's just his age, but anyone with eyes can see that it's obvious that no Dark things have gone on..._

Albus gave the Daily Prophet newspaper that he was reading a dignified glare before setting it on fire. Fawkes sang on in approval of the act and someone clapped, making Albus turn.

"Reading trash like that would make me a bit ornery too."

"I can imagine," Albus said, smiling at a colleague from the ICW, Maggie Parrish, standing there. Albus didn't know why they had insisted that he test one of the students in his school, but due to that, he had to have someone watch him. "Not that it isn't a pleasure to see you, but I do wish that spell had some sort of sound attached."

"I'll have to make it sound like a gong or whoosh then," She grinned and drank some of her coffee. "I love caffeine."

"I bet. It's also very early where you are."

"Some people are just going to bed, I'll just pretend I'm a nightowl that was partying all night."

Albus chuckled and glanced at his watch. "I think it's almost time. Would you be able to stay a bit after we're finished?"

"Of course, but at the moment I think you need to make sure you remember everything since it's Transfiguration test time." Maggie 'sat' near him and looked over, "Hey Fawkes. Looking gorgeous as ever darlin'."

The phoenix preened at the compliment and Albus was about to speak when someone he was most certainly not expecting appeared in his office.

Harry Potter. The boy looked just as surprised as Albus himself.

"Good morning, Harry," Albus said, knowing that his words would tell Maggie the student had arrived.

Maggie turned and gave the boy a smile as well, saying, "Hello."

Harry didn't seem to be staring at her. Had Maggie tested him? Albus would have to check the fifth year schedule again, but she was a historian. It was entirely possible for her to have been the tester for Harry if he had had his history test already.

"Good morning," Harry said politely, looking at both of them. He seemed about to ask something but thought better of it.

Was he nervous? Albus hoped that distancing himself hadn't had too bad an effect on Harry. But it was just simply too dangerous to show Tom how much he did care for the young man in front of him. It was bad enough both of them were targets already, but to be able to use Harry to not only hurt the child, but Albus as well...

The shift Maggie made was so subtle that Albus knew Harry hadn't seen it, yet it was a silent reminder to continue with the test and not thoughts. He was grateful for that.

"Would you prefer a written test?" Albus asked.

"No, sir," Harry said, looking a bit pleased about something. "I'm fine with speaking."

Albus nodded and looked at Maggie, who also gave a nod of her head, and then he turned back to Harry. "In your own words, define Transfiguration."

The boy made an odd face before he gave a small smile and said, "Transfiguration is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object, as well as the vanishing of objects, sir."

Albus nodded and glanced at Maggie, who just sipped at her coffee. He continued with the usual Transfiguation ICW test: the question and answer portion. Some things Harry knew, others he didn't. Then it was time for the practical exam.

Harry hadn't done badly; he had done everything fine, but it seemed to be the bare minimum. Albus had always hoped that being friends with Hermione Granger would encourage Harry to try harder at subjects like this, but he could understand why the boy didn't throw himself into his studies. And from what he had already done in his young life, Albus would rather have had Harry the way he was than a perfect student and long gone onto the dark path or worse.

Far too many people had done that. There was nothing wrong with the young man being average. If anything, Albus knew that it made young Harry seem more human to his classmates, which was good.

"Well, Harry," Albus said easily at the end. "I daresay it is time for us to go to lunch. I shall see you in the Great Hall."

Harry just nodded and was gone.

"So what did you think?" Albus inquired, looking at Maggie.

She gave a smile, "You didn't help him or cheat, if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, I know that," Albus said, giving her a look. "It would have been obvious if I did."

"I meant unintentionally," she said quietly. "You didn't even look him directly in the eye half the time. Leglimency was out of the question. But you didn't make much eye contact except to look away. Are you all right?"

Albus nodded.

"No you're not. You're worried about Voldemort and all this nonsense, and the young man that just left."

"Even if you were right, would there be anything you could do to assuage my worries?" Albus asked, knowing his answer. "Convince your country to give aid or speak to the Ministry, perhaps?"

"Oh God, Albus, you know how this goes. I'm just the ambassador and the president's already determined that it's more a civil war on your end."

And there it was. Not their problem, not their concern, they've done all they're going to do so don't bother them. "Perhaps you could learn something from your Muggle counterparts," Albus said, knowing that he was being unfair and bitter, but he couldn't help it. Things just weren't looking up right now.

Maggie stood up, looking angry now. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack before I say something I'm gonna regret." She looked out the window for a second before she looked back, "You lot got us into a mess of trouble a few decades ago. Maybe Andronica doesn't mean jack to you people, but it stays with us. We won't forget what happened because one of _you _Europeans lost their damn minds. We lost a settlement and a lot of good people to Grindelwald's goons."

Great. She _had_ to bring up the incident at Andronica. Every American did whenever anyone mentioned the word war. Normally he respected their commitment to staying out of everyone's affairs, but right now he could use their help. They had helped a lot, more than people had expected from a country that normally stayed out of everything. But they had lost a lot too.

Andronica, an island on the then-territory of Alaska, inhabited by magical beings. Practically a hidden city, all magical beings or families that lived with their Muggleborn children and didn't mind. A bustling city destroyed by Gellert Grindelwald because of _business_. He hadn't liked the fact that other Europeans had traded with the people across the pond, a tainted land as he had called it, a nation of mutts.

And so he had destroyed one of their biggest areas.

They had made sure he was taken into custody after the war, surprising Albus when they had agreed that life in Nurmengard Prison would be enough to satisfy them. And then they left. They had given aid to different countries and had finally joined the ICW, but that was it. The Americans had returned to their normal lives, trying to rebuild and ignore the rest of the world as much as they could. The trading they had once actively engaged in with other countries all but stopped, a mere trickle compared to what it had been.

Normally, Albus would not have been as upset over how they lived, because everyone wanted to live their own way and that country tended to not hurt anyone. But he _needed_ allies. He had some help, yes, but unless the government would actually _listen_ it wasn't enough. And knowing that there were people that did believe him but just wouldn't help was frustrating beyond belief.

"I spoke without thinking," Albus said quietly. "I'm sorry."

She didn't look very appeased but she said, "A few folks said you won't be back for about a year. A shame. The young man that we have now, he's got potential, but no brain. He's a puppet."

"Anyone that wants a good position in the Ministry has to pretend to be. That or have a lot of public support."

"Guess George Orwell knew what he was talking about. You lot do have Big Brother. Better be careful, might get arrested for thoughtcrime soon."

There was no trace of amusement on Maggie's face.

Albus really wished he had a headache potion right now. Sad as it was, if Cornelius Fudge had his way, there probably _would_ be Thought Police after him and those closest to Harry.

"Well, you said you had lunch soon. Guess I'll see you around."

Albus nodded, "Have a good day." He hoped he didn't sound as miserable as he felt.

Maggie leaned close to his ear, as if giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek and murmured quickly and softer than Albus had known her to speak before, "Your portraits might talk so just pretend I'm talking about the tests. We're keeping tabs. The borders aren't as open as folks think. _We're_ watching, Albus, even if our countries aren't, and if we catch them, they won't be back. We'll have evidence in a few weeks, just be patient." She pulled back, "Sorry darlin', couldn't help it, good looking old gent like you. Take care."

"I admit, you make me blush with the compliment. You are full of surprises. Take care," Albus said, watching her flicker away... with a loud BONG! and a laugh.

Why had he given her that idea? Now she was going to drive him crazy!

But at least he knew what she had meant. The ICW was keeping tabs as best they could, using the resources that they were allotted, which Albus knew was more than enough to, essentially, spy. It was both funny and sad; others understood the threat and just couldn't seem to convince the people with the authority to act to do so. But at least his colleagues from around the world had respected him enough to try and help, even if all they could do was make sure Voldemort couldn't expand his reach too far.

He stood to go to the Great Hall when an interesting thought hit him.

If Archimedes hadn't asked about their level, and made the others concerned about that fact in the staff meeting back in August, Albus knew he never would have talked to his former ICW colleagues. He never would have known they were trying to help and just using these tests as a cover to get into his country. Now the borders would be secure, and even if Hagrid and Olympe couldn't convince the giants to come help, Voldemort would not get help from them either; he would have to be sure to send Fawkes with a letter to them so they knew who was on his side since the ICW handled international portkeying and Apparation.

Had his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher known this would be how this would play out? Had he seen a possibility that Albus hadn't? The Ministry never would have allowed ICW people in without reason due to Fudge's paranoia. The fact that they had an actual reason with the tests was perfect for slipping in and plant a few people to fact finding and prepare to secure the border.

And Albus hadn't even seen it. It was so obvious now that he thought about it, but the fact that he wouldn't have thought of it on his own made him a bit irritated at himself. He was supposed to be smarter than that.

He stood to go get some lunch when his fireplace flared up; a call?

Minerva McGonagall looked back at him, "I'm sorry to bother you right before lunch Headmaster, but our newest colleague has been kidnapped."

Albus raised an eyebrow, "Archimedes has been kidnapped? How?"

"By Potter."

Albus couldn't help himself and he began to laugh, "Really?"

"You laugh, but we were leaving the staff room and about to go to lunch when Mr. Potter saw him, marched over and said, 'I just remembered that I need to talk to you, sir.' And he just apologized to me and they walked off!"

"Well, Minerva, he is a staff member."

"Albus, both of their stomachs were growling! Whatever Mr. Potter had to say to him surely could have waited. And if it couldn't, if it was so important that he had to find a staff member and be without his friends, perhaps _you should want to know what it is?"_

He really wasn't thinking lately. Of course she was right. Harry Potter's trust did not come easily. In fact, it was hard to earn. For him to have trusted Hat so readily was quite strange, especially after what had happened to him last year.

"You would be right as always, Minerva," Albus said, standing. He paused, as a thought occurred to him, "What were you and Archimedes talking about before Mr. Potter interrupted, if I may ask?"

She chuckled, "Nothing you'd be concerned with. Have you ever read a Muggle book by the name of Nineteen Eighty-Four?"

"... Funny that you should mention that book... I was just discussing some aspects of it with a friend. I've read it, yes."

"We were just talking about it and I was thinking that it might be a good book for the Literature Club. I'm astonished so many students have signed up for it!" The woman gave him a smile before her usual serious look came back, "But still Albus, perhaps you might want to have a word with one of the two that I mentioned. Something didn't seem... right. Potter looked far too concerned for it to be a normal student matter."

"I shall look into it immediately," Albus promised, and soon the fireplace was empty. He looked at the portraits on the wall, "Do any of you know where they might be?"

The portraits murmured to each other and left their frames, obviously looking around for the two. Albus sighed and looked at the ceiling for a few seconds. "I wonder, Fawkes," he said aloud, "what would it be like to have a normal life?"

A chirp and low song that Albus knew meant 'Completely and utterly boring.'

"Oh, I doubt that it'd be _that_ terribly dull," Albus said.

The equivalent of a sigh from the phoenix before a sudden note of song made Albus walk to the window where Fawkes was looking out from.

There stood the two that Minerva had fire-called him about. "Well, that's simple enough," Albus said, shaking his head. "If you wouldn't mind..." He looked at Fawkes who sang a gentle song and they were outside, near Harry and Archimedes, in a flash of flame.

He was about to stride to them-they were far off and conversing in low voices, but they both looked up.

"Hello Headmaster," Archimedes said, using his title due to the fact that he was with a student. "We were just about to head back inside for lunch."

"It'll have to be fast for me, I wanted to look at some stuff for my Care of Magical Creatures test. Thanks Professor Hat!"

"Don't forget!"

"I won't, I'll do it tonight," Harry said solemnly. "Thank you, sir." With that, the boy ran inside, leaving the two adults alone.

"... So what exactly will he do tonight?" Albus inquired.

"Hm? Oh, some extracurricular studying," Archimedes explained. "I think it'll be useful for him."

"He really is excited about the assistant program, isn't he?" Albus said, amused. To be young and so dead-set on doing something like that, on making sure you were going to do a good job. If only more adults had that particular ethic!

"Oh yes. Well, he was right though. It'll have to be a quick lunch. Severus wished to have a word. He seems quite... enthusiastic... about re-instating a dueling club."

Albus made a mental note to tell Severus to not do anything too drastic while dueling. He was sure Archimedes was a good teacher, but Severus was quite the duelist and had a list of spells in his repertoire that made even Albus wince sometimes. Not all of the spells were bad, but quite a few would make one regret having dueled Severus Snape... if they survived, of course.

_Definitely no killing,_ Albus thought to himself. _Make sure to inform Severus that killing the Defense teacher will not give him the job._ Making small talk and not showing any of his concerns regarding Severus in a duel, the two walked inside to get lunch.

In the Great Hall, Albus leaned over to Severus while Archimedes spoke with Filius about something. Part of Albus wondered when exactly Filius had expressed an interest in having an a cappella group at the school while the other part of his brain knew that talking to Severus was more important than students singing... though he did love music.

"Severus, so you did agree to a dueling club?" Albus asked quietly, eating some of his lunch as he looked over at the Potions Master.

Severus nodded, "Indeed, Headmaster, we shall have the first meeting here on Friday evening, though we shall be expanding the club's aims a bit."

"Expanding?" Albus was curious.

"A duel is an engagement in combat between two individuals, with matched weapons in accordance with their combat doctrines. Needless to say, if you happened to end up in a duel where someone, like Godric Gryffindor, is skilled with both magic and a weapon, it would be an unfair advantage. We will be expanding into Muggle techniques as well. I have studied a fair bit of various techniques and apparently he has as well. It will be interesting to see how he incorporates what he's learned." Severus's upper lip was curling and Albus had the fleeting desire to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

He overcame this thought immediately, saying, "You do know that killing is not tolerated at Hogwarts, of course? Even in a duel. I still want to have a Defense professor when you're through with him."

"I would be more than happy to take the role," Severus said softly, his dark eyes lit with a rare fire.

"_No_, Severus," Albus said tiredly. He knew that it would be too tempting for Severus to give into his darker half if tempted so much.

The younger man gave him an affronted look and just left the Great Hall.

Albus sighed and drank some juice, noticing that both Severus and Harry had left the Great Hall. Had he managed to cause both of them to dislike him with his actions? He was so tired of making mistakes and the guilt made him feel so old... it made him so tired, it really did.

He had gotten good news today though. He had allies that he hadn't known about. That was something, better than how he had been lately.

He made himself stop worrying and instead he thought about how much worse things could be. Imagine if the Ministry's representative was here, if the ICW hadn't been able to have the tests as a cover; if Severus hadn't been successful and Harry not having an adult he could speak to freely. Archimedes is not in the Order, but he had no Dark Mark, and his suggestions with the clubs had pleased everyone and made many other staff members make suggestions as to other activities.

Thoughts like this calmed Albus, made him appreciate what he had right now. Things could be much worse for him and he knew it. Calmer, he finished his lunch and returned to his office to look at the school's finances and how much to allot for each activity, as well as defending the logic for them to the board of governors.

It was strange. For being composed mainly of people from wealthier families, the people on the board could be quite stingy with allocating costs. Albus mentally shrugged and went upstairs to continue his Headmaster duties. And then after that, he would visit Grimmauld Place to make sure the Order there was faring well and to lend his assistance to Molly Weasley with cleaning a bit.

He remembered, growing up, how a mother in the village of Godric's Hollow had often yelled after her children, 'I like hugs and I like kisses, but what I really love is help with the dishes!' He was sure Molly Weasley would have that as a mantra for her family if she knew the line.

Chuckling at the thought of the Weasley matron chasing her children with a dish towel and saying that, Albus walked to his office, getting ready for the times ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

The day had become cool and breezy, and as they walked down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they felt the occasional drop of rain on their faces. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her full of the now-familiar blank pieces of parchment. As Harry and Ron reached her, a loud shout of laughter sounded behind them; turning, they saw Draco Malfoy striding towards them, surrounded by his usual gang of Slytherin cronies. He had clearly just said something highly amusing, because Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and the rest continued to snigger heartily as they gathered around the trestle table and, judging by the way they all kept looking over at Harry, he was able to guess the subject of the joke without too much difficulty.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then. Here you are."

The now-familiar blank pieces of parchment were handed to them. Harry found himself a comfortable spot and turned it over.

Harry found himself facing a man with sun-burned skin, long light brown hair and wearing what seemed to be a canvas outfit in a _very_ humid area. "Ugh," Harry said.

"Shhh! Look at it, it's a beaut!" The accent was obvious as the man beckoned for Harry to come over, and the teen did.

A lizard that was about ten inches long was there; it had silver-green skin and seemed to be changing size.

"Is that a moke?" Harry inquired, looking at it. He had heard about mokeskin but never saw an actual moke before... "I thought they were native to Britain..."

"Brill! You're right indeed Mr. Potter!" With that the man leaped out of their place and Harry stared at him capturing the moke. "Ha ha!"

"Errr..."

Was it just a Care of Magical Creatures thing? This guy seemed just as crazy as Hagrid and they looked nothing alike!

"I'm David Irwin," the man said, grinning as he held the moke up. "It's _gorgeous! _Not as beautiful as a dragon, but still gorgeous! Oh, I wish I could have a dragon..."

Harry had a feeling that he had just met Hagrid's future best friend.

"Just don't live in a wooden house," Harry muttered.

"Oh but the heating bills will be low if the dragon's there to keep it warm!"

"_You won't have a house!"_

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made!" David seemed to pose with pride and dignity and made Harry want to hit his head repeatedly. "Now c'mon, I've got more to show you!" He dragged Harry, making the teen groan. "Oh, are you hungry? Here, I'm sure I've got a sandwich..."

"NO," Harry said, imagining a rock cake or something along those lines.

"Right then! Here we are!" He proudly displayed another creature for Harry.

It had the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs and tail of a horse, a cruel, steel-coloured beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on its front legs were half a foot long and appeared deadly, but Harry instantly knew what this creature was.

"A hippogriff," He said, remembering his first ever Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"What do you know?" David inquired.

"When people approach Hippogriffs, they have to be polite because Hippogriffs are really proud creatures, and you have to show proper respect by bowing to them and waiting for them to bow in return before approaching. Eye contact should be maintained at all times without a single blink. The Hippogriff should be allowed to make the first move as it's polite. If offended, it may attack. Hippogriffs are tameable, but only by experts in their care... oh, and even though they're proud, hippogriffs are supposed to be fiercely loyal and protective of those who have earned their trust." Harry said.

"Anything else?"

"They like to eat insects, birds and small mammals such as ferrets. When breeding, Hippogriffs build nests on the ground, and lay only a single, fragile egg. The egg usually hatches in twenty-four hours. Infant Hippogriffs are capable of flight within a week, but it takes many months before they are strong enough to accompany their parent on long journeys."

There was another creature that David led him to, and Harry smiled, recognizing it. "That's a Niffer. They really like shiny things, so they're good locating anything metallic or shimmery, but they might bite if a person is wearing any jewelery. Nifflers are kept by Goblins to burrow for treasure. Nifflers are gentle creatures, and can be affectionate to its owners but will also destroy belongings and property looking for things that sparkle."

They saw a few more creatures, Harry demonstrating a few things like how to tell a knarl apart from normal hedgehogs. Harry was glad he had read ahead a bit.

Soon they saw pixies, which Harry froze, remembering Lockhart. He was glad that he had learned how to actually handle loose ones thanks to Hermione.

Harry saw a few creatures and discussed a few things with David about them. He didn't know everything about all of the creatures, but Harry could identify all of them and say a few things about each of them.

"Well then, I think that's all for us. Have a g'day!"

"You too," Harry said, unable to wonder if perhaps he was somehow connected to Hagrid or if it was just a Care of Magical Creatures thing.

Harry noticed that he was one of the first ones finished, so he went to Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Where's Hagrid?" he asked her quietly.

"Never you mind," said Professor Grubbly-Plank repressively, which had been her attitude last time Hagrid had failed to turn up for a class, too. Smirking all over his pointed face, Draco Malfoy leaned over near Harry.

"Maybe," said Malfoy in an undertone, so that only Harry could hear him, "the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."

"Maybe you will if you don't shut up," said Harry out of the side of his mouth.

"Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too _big _for him, if you get my drift."

Malfoy walked away, smirking over his shoulder at Harry, who felt suddenly sick. Did Malfoy know something? His father was a Death Eater after all; what if he had information about Hagrid's fate that had not yet reached the ears of the Order? He hurried back around the table to Ron and Hermione who were squatting on the grass some distance away. Ron was still in the exam status, but Hermione wasn't. Harry crouched down beside her and related in a whisper what Malfoy had just said.

"Dumbledore would know if some thing had happened to Hagrid," said Hermione at once. "It's just playing into Malfoy's hands to look worried; it tells him we don't know exactly what's going on. We've got to ignore him, Harry."

"Yes," came Malfoy's clear drawl from the group nearest them, "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on sub-standard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straightaway."

Harry's hands were clenched so tightly that his fingernails dug into his palm. "If he calls Hagrid a moron one more time…" said Harry through gritted teeth as they went to Herbology.

"Harry, don't go picking a row with Malfoy, don't forget, he's a prefect now, he could make life difficult for you…"

"Wow, I wonder what it'd be like to have a difficult life?" said Harry sarcastically. Ron laughed, but Hermione frowned. Together, they traipsed across the vegetable patch. The sky still appeared unable to make up its mind whether it wanted to rain or not.

"I just wish Hagrid would hurry up and get back, that's all," said Harry in a low voice, as they reached the greenhouses. "And don't say that Grubbly-Plank woman's a better teacher!" he added threateningly.

"I wasn't going to," said Hermione calmly.

"Because she'll never be as good as Hagrid," said Harry firmly.

The door of the nearest greenhouse opened and some fourth-years spilled out of it, including Ginny. "Hi," she said brightly as she passed. A few seconds later, Luna Lovegood emerged, trailing behind the rest of the class, a smudge of earth on her nose, and her hair tied in a knot on the top of her head. When she saw Harry, her prominent eyes seemed to bulge excitedly and she made a beeline straight for him. Many of his classmates turned curiously to watch. Luna took a great breath and then said, without so much as a preliminary hello, "I believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back and I believe you fought him and escaped from him."

"Er - right," said Harry awkwardly. Luna was wearing what looked like a pair of orange radishes for earrings, a fact that Parvati and Lavender seemed to have noticed, as they were both giggling and pointing at her earlobes.

"You can laugh," Luna said, her voice rising, apparently under the impression that Parvati and Lavender were laughing at what she had said rather than what she was wearing, "but people used to believe there were no such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

"Well, they were right, weren't they?' said Hermione impatiently. "There weren't any such things as the Blibbering Humdinger or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Luna gave her a withering look and flounced away, radishes swinging madly Parvati and Lavender were not the only ones hooting with laughter now.

"D'you mind not offending the only people who believe me?" Harry asked Hermione as they made their way into class.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Harry, you can do better than her," said Hermione. "Ginny's told me all about her; apparently, she'll only believe in things as long as there's no proof at all. Well, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone whose father runs The Quibbler."

Harry thought of the sinister winged horses he had seen on the night he had arrived and how Luna had said she could see them too. His spirits sank slightly. Had she been lying? But before he could devote much more thought to the matter, Ernie Macmillan had stepped up to him.

"I want you to know, Potter," he said in a loud, carrying voice, "that it's not only weirdos who support you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."

"Er - thanks very much, Ernie," said Harry, taken aback but pleased. Ernie might be pompous on occasions like this, but Harry was in a mood to deeply appreciate a vote of confidence from somebody who did not have radishes dangling from their ears. Ernie's words had certainly wiped the smile from Lavender Brown's face and as he turned to talk to Ron and Hermione, Harry caught Seamus's expression, which looked both confused and defiant.

Professor Sprout smiled and wished them good luck and Harry turned his paper over.

A little girl was playing with building blocks where he appeared. She peered at him curiously, then said, "Mooooommy!"

"Cecila, Mommy's working honey. Just be patient for a little while, okay? Where is this kid...?"

"Hiii," the little girl cooed at Harry.

"Hello," Harry replied nervously.

"I'm Lia! I like plants. Do you like plants Mister?"

"Er, sure... plants are okay..."

"What's your name?"

"Harry..."

"Hi! You're my friend now!"

"Err..."

"Wanna see my plants?"

"Sure..."

"Cecilia, who are you talking to-oh! I must have had it in the wrong room, I'm sorry." The tall woman with dark wavy hair and amused dark eyes smiled at Harry. "I was waiting in the wrong place."

"I wanna show him my plants!"

"We're going to the garden now, hun."

Harry followed the mother and daughter outside. The gardens were rather nice, reminding him a bit of Hogwarts. Cecilia ran in front, "Harry! This is a sunflower!"

"Er... no, those are daffodils..." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And these are eggplants!"

"Er, no... they're bouncing bulbs..."

"And this is a tulip!" The little girl went to touch a pretty red plant that Harry recognized.

"Don't!" He picked Cecilia up and brought her away from the plant, "That's a Venomous Tentacula, and it'll try to eat you!"

"Nuh-uh," the girl said. "That's the Devil's Snare."

"No," Harry explained. "The Devil's Snare, that's like a snake, it constricts and chokes. But this plant will eat you."

"Oh... Then what are those?" she pointed up at the huge flowers.

"They're called Umbrella Flowers, can you guess why?"

Cecilia looked and began to giggle, "Because they look like umbrellas! What's that?"

"That's a Bubotuber. The pus in it can help people."

Cecilia made a face, "That sounds icky."

"It doesn't just sound," Harry quickly assured her.

He spent the rest of the test answering the little girl's questions, noticing her mother looked pretty amused. Sometimes Harry even had to admit he didn't know, but Cecilia would be running to the next plant.

Harry thus decided to tell everyone that a little kid was his tester when he got back. He thought it'd be a fun story, at the least.

Finally, Angela, the tester, asked Harry a few other questions and methods and for demonstrations.

"Well, I guess that's it."

"Noooo!" Cecilia ran to Harry. "Stay!"

"How about this," Harry said, kneeling to be eye-level. "I'll write to you. Where are we?"

"Outskirts of New York," Angela said. "Your owlery should have a long distance bird though, and some owls are smart enough to go to international portkey areas."

"Okay, Lia? I'll write to you and we can be pen pals."

"You promise?"

Harry nodded.

"Just address the letters to Cecilia Woodson, or to me," Angela said, smiling at Harry. "Take care."

"Thanks!"

"Bye Harry!" Cecilia waved to Harry and the next thing Harry knew, he was back in the Hogwarts greenhouse. He went with his friends to lunch and piled some lamb chops onto his plate. He thought for a few moments afterwards and while everyone else relaxed, he went to the owlery and wrote a letter.

Harry smiled; he could remember the first time he had ever received a letter-his letter to Hogwarts, learning he was a wizard... he smiled at the memory.

"Oh, hello Harry."

Harry turned and grinned, "Hey Professor Hat. What's up?"

"Just sending out a supply request with Trilby here." The nighthawk chirped at Harry and Hat gave him a smile, "And you?"

"I met a little kid in my last test, and told her I'd be her pen pal."

"That's nice of you. I wish we'd have some kind of exchange program like that, but things always seem to go wrong with international affairs, it seems."

Harry made a face, remembering the Triwizard Tournament from the year before, "Yeah, you've got that right..." He perked up, "So is it okay for me to be your assistant?"

"Well, I'm done for the day," Hat admitted, glancing at his watch. "Let's ask your Head of House and move from there, shall we?"

Harry nodded and walked quickly with the teacher, both talking about the tests so far. "So what do you have left?"

"Well, I took History, Potions, Defense-"

"Really? I never would've guessed." Hat's tone and chuckle conveyed the amusement and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Divination, Transfiguration, Charms, Creatures and I just finished Herbology. All I've got left is my Astronomy test."

"And when will that be?" Hat inquired curiously.

"Tonight, after dinner."

"Oh, so you have afternoons free sometimes..." the two went over Harry's schedule and the like as they walked along the corridor. When they turned a corner, however, they walked right into Peeves the poltergeist, a wide-mouthed little man floating on his back in midair, juggling several inkwells.

"Why it's Potty Wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, allowing two of the inkwells to fall to the ground where they smashed and spattered the walls with ink; Harry jumped backwards out of the way with a snarl.

"Get out of it, Peeves."

"Oooh, Crackpot's feeling cranky" said Peeves, pursuing Harry along the corridor, leering as he zoomed along above him. "What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speaking in -" Peeves blew a gigantic raspberry "— tongues?"

Hat said _something_ before Harry could shout, and Peeves made a face, obviously understanding. They went down the nearest flight of stairs, while Peeves merely slid down the banister on his back beside him.

"Oh, most think he's barking, the potty wee lad, But some are more kindly and think he's just sad, but Peevesy knows better and says that he's mad — "

"SHUT UP!" Both Hat and Harry shouted.

A door to his left flew open and Professor McGonagall emerged from her office looking grim and slightly harassed.

"What on earth are you shouting about?" she snapped, as Peeves cackled gleefully and zoomed out of sight

"Peeves," Both of them said, turning to face her.

Harry looked at Hat, who stepped forward, "We were wondering if we could have a moment."

"Of course. Does this have to do with why you interrupted us earlier, Potter?"

"Er..." Harry shook his head. "No Professor."

"One of his testers suggested coming to me for some extracurricular reading," Hat answered. "That was why Harry came earlier. Shall we?"

They entered her office and she politely offered them both a biscuit. Both took a Ginger Newt.

"Mmm... these are good."

"Thank you," McGonagall said, smiling.

"Well, onto business then. I was wondering if you'd mind Harry being my assistant," Hat said.

McGonagall seemed surprised, "Moving fast, aren't you?"

"I have no doubt that I shall need to."

"It's fine with me, but if Potter's grades drop..."

"I'll keep up, Professor." Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Well then, I do believe this is yours." Hat turned to Harry and held up a badge. It was in the shape of a shield and crossed with a sword. _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ was etched onto the badge in small writing that seemed to shimmer against the light with its own sheen.

Harry pinned it carefully to his chest, feeling a bit self-conscious and yet proud at the same time.

"Congratulations, TA Potter," Hat said, smiling at him.

"TA?" McGonagall asked.

"It's what Muggle universities sometimes call Teaching Assistants," Hat answered. "Well, come on, let's get you situated in the office."

"Really?"

"Of course. How else will you have an official place to help students unless you have an office? It's just easier for us to share one, but if you want your own-"

"No, that's okay, I don't mind sharing." Harry perked up and looked at McGonagall, "Thanks professor!" With that, both of them quickly left her office, feeling her stare after them.

"Well, today it's mainly finishing up tests for the other years," Hat explained as they walked. "First year is mainly theory and things like basic first aid."

"Okay. I remember some of my stuff from first year, I can draw up some lesson plans and maybe you can look over them?"

"That would be perfectly-Severus, how may I help you?"

Harry glared at the overgrown bat, who glared back at him, "Archimedes, I heard that you had picked Potter as your assistant and I simply must object."

"On what grounds?" Hat inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Snape's black robes billowed behind him as he said, "Possibly no one's warned you about Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here and as a result I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult."

"A teacher's job is to challenge their students. Thank you for your concern, but I think Harry and I will manage."

Snape went quiet, but his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair. Harry followed Hat to their office and looked around. It was completely empty-a large room, yes, with a nice view of the grounds, but still empty.

"I thought it'd be wise to see what you might like here before I decorated anything," Hat said simply. "We have a large room, as you can see, so tutoring sessions and the like can be conducted..."

Harry nodded and indicated two distant corners, "That's enough for desks, right?"

Hat nodded and soon there were house elves moving things for them. All too soon, the walls were lined with wooden bookcases and large silk cushions on the more open area of the floor. A set of shelves at the far end of the room carried a range of instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Secrecy Sensors and a large Foe-Glass.

"Oh good," Hat said, prodding one of the cushions with his foot, "if you're tutoring Stunning, these will come in handy."

"I'm looking at the books," Harry admitted, running a finger along the spines of the large leather-bound tomes. "A Compendium of Common Curses and their Counter-Actions… The Dark Arts Outsmarted… Self-Defensive Spellwork... Jinxes for the Jinxed..." He gave a grin, "This is cool."

"I'm glad you approve. Let's make sure our desks are all right."

Harry grinned as he looked through his desk-it seemed far neater than he was used to, with different colored ink and helpful books. Hat was looking through his things too when Harry said quietly, "Professor Hat?"

"Hm?" The man looked up.

"I read through _Occluding the Senses_ and I... I still don't really seem to get it... to get Occlumency. My scar still hurts and everything." There, Harry had brought it up again.

He had listened to the Divination tester before and had told Hat about the scar pains and the like. The man had said it sounded like some sort of connection and mentioned that it might be a good idea to try to block it, since connections went two ways... meaning if Harry could see into Voldemort's mind... then well, one day he might see into Harry's. And that wouldn't be good, Harry knew.

So he had tried learning Occlumency but just wasn't getting it.

"I did like you said too, emptied my mind like I do before a Quidditch game... even pictured other things. It didn't work..."

Hat nodded a few times, looking a bit concerned. "Hm... Well, I have an idea, but it might be viewed as a bit... personal."

"Personal?" Harry echoed, nervous.

"I could attempt to break into your mind."

"Like a practice run?" Harry asked, confused. "But you said it was personal." 

"I'll be seeing memories and flashes of your life," Hat said tiredly. "So if you don't want me to..."

Harry was nervous, but he knew that he probably wouldn't learn better from a book. He would learn better by actually doing it. "It's okay."

They moved to the center area, Hat making sure the door was closed. "Okay then, Harry. I have been told that you have already shown aptitude at resisting the Imperius Curse. You will find that similar powers are needed for this."

Harry nodded.

"You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of," Hat continued. "Just don't be too rough with it." He smiled and Harry tried to relax.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be..." Harry admitted.

"All right then... three... two... one... _legilimens."_

Just as he had been doing so far, Harry struggled to resist, to empty his mind and show nothing was there, that it was blank...

The office swam in front of his eyes and vanished; image after image was racing through his mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded him to his surroundings.

He was five, watching Dudley riding a new red bicycle, and his heart was bursting with jealousy… he was nine, and Ripper the bulldog was chasing him up a tree and the Dursleys were laughing below on the lawn… he was sitting under the Sorting Hat, and it was telling him he would do well in Slytherin… Hermione was lying in the hospital wing, her face covered with thick black hair… a hundred Dementors were closing in on him beside the dark lake…

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry snapped, making Hat's wand fly out of his hand and ending it.

"I'm sorry," Hat's voice said, as Harry shook his head. He helped Harry stop swaying.

"It's... It's okay," Harry said, shaking his head. "Did... did you see what I saw?"

Truth be told, he wasn't sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

Hat sighed, "Flashes of it. Like that horrible dog."

"That was Ripper. He belongs to my Aunt Marge and he hates me," Harry said, making a face. "I was horrible."

"Actually, for a first attempt that wasn't half-bad," Hat said, giving him a smile. "You managed to stop me eventually, though you wasted time and energy shouting. Your connection won't allow for that warning that we had."

"Because he can't see me."

"Exactly."

Harry sighed and looked at Hat, "Can we try it again?"

"If you want. Just try to keep control of your emotions, like before a Quidditch game."

Harry nodded and got ready.

"Okay... three... two... one... _Legilimens."_

He held Hat off for a little while this time, their eyes boring into each other, when finally, after perhaps three minutes, Harry's mental shields broke.

A great black dragon was rearing in front of him… his father and mother were waving at him out of an enchanted mirror… Cedric Diggory was lying on the ground with blank eyes staring at him…

"NO!" Harry gasped, but Hat had already left and was taking a headache potion.

"I think that should be it," the Defense professor said quietly. "We're both late for supper and you still have Astronomy to worry about."

Harry looked at the clock and saw his teacher was right. "Thank you, sir, for... for helping me."

"It's my honor, Harry," Hat replied. "I just wish that it wasn't so invasive."

"It's better than you laughing about it," Harry said, walking with his teacher. "I'll bet someone like Snape would be taunting me every chance they could."

"Severus has has a lot of hurt in his life, I think," Hat said thoughtfully. "I think he wasn't as secure in himself or his abilities as he is now and it caused a lot of pain."

"Well, now he causes _me_ a lot of pain," Harry grumbled, causing Hat to chuckle as they entered the Great Hall and separated.

"Nice badge!" the twins said, surprising Harry when he realized they both had one as well.

"Flitwick picked _you guys?_" Harry was stunned.

"Oi, we totally deserve to be TAs!" Fred protested.

"No matter _what_ Snape claimed!" George agreed.

"Well, you are good at Charms," Harry admitted, thinking about it. How else could they invent so many things? He looked around, surprised that other teachers had picked assistants too. He could see a tall, thin boy in Slytherin wearing the Potions badge, but he was reading a book. Harry knew him, vaguely, from their years in Potions and Creatures classes together: Theodore Nott. He was pretty good, now that Harry thought about it... Snape treated him just like he did Hermione, never commented on the potions so he probably always got good grades. And, to his surprise, Luna had on the badge that read "Care of Magical Creatures." Harry felt better knowing the twins were also assistants, at least.

He didn't see many other badges yet; he supposed other teachers were still wondering who to pick or might not pick one. Harry studied with his friends a bit of Astronomy and, all too soon in his opinion, it was time for their test.

They walked all the way to the Astronomy classroom late at night and flipped over the sheets of paper. Harry was excited; this was his last ICW test!

The sound of someone cursing under their breath was the first thing that met Harry's ears. He followed the sound and tilted his head, finding a person covered in dust and glaring at a computer.

"Stupid idiotic computer! Just got done getting all that dust out and now its acting like it has no hard drive..." the dark haired man with glasses ranted. "I just want to know what the grozit Vicky was thinking conjuring a dust storm near the computers!"

"Er..." Harry said, seeing the man working and hearing an obvious rant. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello!" the man turned around and greeted, still looking rather frustrated. "I hadn't realized it was so late. Amazing how time flies when you are frustrated at broken pieces of equipment. I swear, the more you get dependent on them, the more likely they are to break down."

Was he taking his test on a computer? Harry looked around. He seemed to be in an office, surrounded by books and machine parts. He looked back. "Er... I'm Harry... I'm here for my Astronomy test...?" He looked out a door and saw sunshine gleaming down. "Errr..."

"Fortunately that blasted computer isn't needed for your test," the man explained. "The ICW doesn't trust computers with sending information. With more and more Muggles hooking up to the internet, there's fear of Muggles finding out about our world. Anyways, I'm Brandon Amaro, senior researcher and the only one with common sense here at the Antarctic Transparent Earth Observatory."

"But it's sunny..." Harry didn't understand how he could do the Astronomy test when it was, well, sunny!

"Not on the other side of the Earth. The beauty of the telescope here is that it can see through the Earth so we can see the night sky for another part of the world," the man explained. "We just have to be careful when calculating how far to set the vanishing optical tube. We once miss calculated and saw the underside of a toilet somewhere in Switzerland."

"I... That's... was... was anyone sitting on it?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Thank God no."

"Oh. Okay. So where's the telescope?" Harry shook his head and looked around, "And where did the dust come from? I just saw you getting rid of it... is it really dusty here? I would've always thought it was cold and not dusty..."

"We won't be using the telescope. As for the dust, my colleague Vicky thought it would be funny to conjure a dust storm."

That was strange... but okay... "So we're not using the telescope? How am I going to take my test?" Harry was mildly panicked. He didn't want to fail Astronomy!

"There will be some questions you have to answer as well identify things in a picture. First question, what are the names of all the planets in our solar system?"

"Um... Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto," Harry recited quickly.

"Which one is currently the furthest from the sun?"

Harry was about to scoff and say Pluto when he remembered something that Professor Sinistra had said about how Neptune and Pluto sometimes crossed orbits. He paused, thinking. Finally, he decided that she wouldn't have mentioned that without a good reason, right? Unless it was a trick? He thought for a few seconds and decided to go with Pluto, since even if that was wrong, at least it made sense why he thought it. "Pluto?" Harry asked more than said.

"If there was a bath tub big enough for the solar system to fit it, which planet wouldn't be the one to sink to the bottom?"

Harry just stared at the man blankly for a few seconds before shaking his head, "I... I don't know."

"That's ok," the man replied. "What are most of the things that orbit in between Mars and Jupiter called?"

"Asteroids?" Yet again, Harry felt he had asked more than said the answer, but he was pretty sure that was it. At least, he hoped so.

"Two of Saturn's moons look like what planet destroying space station from a popular Muggle movie?"

"Planet destroying space station?" Harry echoed, thinking. "The only movie like that I know is Star Wars..." Harry thought for a second before chuckling, "The Death Star."

He had never thought that he'd have his _cousin_ to thank for knowing the answer asked during a magical test. Dudley loved movies and television and as a result, Harry had picked up some tidbits over the years. Who could've guessed?

"Now for a picture," The man took out a wand and with a flick, an image of planet appeared. The planet was blue with some white streaks and dark blue 'bands' as well as a big dark blue spot in the middle. It had two faint wide rings and three thinner ones that were more visible. The outermost ring was thin and parts of it looked a bit thicker than others. The was one large moon near the planet that looked like it was part cantaloupe.

Harry looked at the picture for a few moments before saying, "Neptune."

The rest of the test went in this manner, with more questions and photos and showing Harry that one did not require a tower to know Astronomy. Finally, they finished with the test. Brandon gave him a smile. "I guess you're fini-what the... VICK!"

Laughter echoed from another room as dust billowed everywhere. Harry just laughed as Brandon shouted more and Harry soon found himself in his classroom.

He walked back to Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione.

"What is Star Wars anyway? My tester kept repeating it like it was common sense!" Ron complained.

"It's a really popular Muggle movie series," Hermione explained. "I mean it's _really_ popular, they've got comics and figures, books and everything."

"Well how are we supposed to know the Muggle world? This is a magical test!"

"_International Confereration of Wizards,_ Ron," Hermione pointed out. "We're still _one world,_ even if we have differences."

Ron grumbled some more but shrugged, "Well, you know what. We're _finished!"_

Neville overheard him and sighed, "Now we just have OWLs to look forward to."

"You're a bright ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Ron complained.

Harry thought about what McGonagall had said about keeping his grades up if he wanted to be a TA, "He's right though."

"Oh come on, we _just finished_ the ICW tests! Stop worrying so much!"

"We get the results back tomorrow morning..." Hermione said, looking nervous. Nobody really knew what to think; they all knew they would start getting back their results in class tomorrow. Nobody really needed reminding of it.

Harry, having had quite a day, focused on emptying his mind and drifted to sleep, waking up early the next morning. He had had the early part of his night taken up by the usual dreams of corridors and the like, but after some, well, meditation that had been suggested in one of the books and more focusing, he had managed to doze without dreams for a few hours.

After breakfast, it was time for History. Everyone went to the classroom and saw similar papers with numbers and grades... Harry made a face. He had gotten a 1.5 out of five. He looked at Ron who looked just as crestfallen.

None of them, however, could top Hermione's reaction, which was to scream at the top of her lungs, even though Harry could clearly see the 3 out of five on her paper (which was barely passing, better than all of them)...

"I'M A FAILURE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

"I'm a failure."

Albus said this softly as he looked over the ICW test results for history. He put his head into his hands and just massaged his scalp for a few moments, shutting his eyes. How was he going to deal with this? He was the Headmaster. It was his duty to his students to provide the best magical education possible and he had failed them.

How could he be such a great wizard when he could fail those that relied on him? Every time he messed up, _every time_, it was a disaster...

Minerva had heard the softly murmured words, however, and she sighed and said, "Oh Albus, not you too."

"Too?" Albus wondered who else would feel responsible. Cuthbert surely wouldn't care.

"I just had my 5th years in the Hospital Wing trying to prevent Ms. Granger from having a breakdown for scoring a three," Minerva explained with a shake of her head.

"It's certainly not your fault, Albus," Filius Flitwick smiled. "Think about it. All of the other subjects were excellent."

"Defense wasn't excellent," Albus argued back, feeling very much like a child.

"Beginning pardon," Archimedes interrupted softly, "The third years on down all had excellent scores, as did my assistant."

Minerva seemed to beam with pride at that statement and Albus knew why-Harry Potter had even earned written commentary regarding his test. Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Be that as it may, I have to worry about _all_ of my students, not just the younger ones," Albus retorted quietly. "And the older ones..."

"Could you really expect anything else?" Pomona Sprout gently patted his hand, "Albus, that's just life with fragmented teaching. It's not your fault."

Yes it was. If he hadn't denied Voldemort the job... well, that led to a whole different set of issues. Albus sighed, listening to the others try words of comfort and consoling.

He noticed two teachers didn't join in. Archimedes and Severus were talking in soft, low voices at the other end of the table, and now that he was observing them, Albus could see a piece of parchment that they were looking over. Severus was looking impressed and Archimedes was looking thoughtful.

"What are you two plotting?" Albus asked, causing both of them to look up and remind him of two schoolboys caught misbehaving.

They shared looks and Severus said, "Well, Headmaster, the scores for history... they were dreadful."

"Severus!" Minerva hissed as Albus sighed.

Archimedes raised an eyebrow, "Minerva, he's right. There's no use in mincing the truth."

Filius protested this time, saying, "Archimedes!"

"Let them finish," Albus said tiredly. At least he had two staff members that were honest enough to not care about his feelings.

He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Probably good, with the expectations that people had of him.

"Thank you," Severus said, giving the others a sneer. "As I was saying, they were dreadful. Therefore, there is no nice way to say this. We need a new history teacher and we need one _now_."

Silence as everyone shared looks of surprise. Albus certainly hadn't been expecting _that_ to be the solution they came up with.

"What Archimedes and I were looking at," and here Severus held up the parchment, "was a list of who had earned their History NEWTs."

"Severus and I were trying to figuring out who could teach and who couldn't, since we know Albus is usually busy enough as it is," Archimedes said quietly, his brown eyes looking tired and sad as they met Albus's own. The Defense teacher looked around at the other staff members, seeing he had their full attention. "Unfortunately, there aren't a lot of names on the list."

"Most of the people on here are employed at a place where they won't leave, are in Azkaban, or have departed this life," Severus finished. "Except for Narcissa-that should be Malfoy, not Black, she's married."

"Ah, sorry, the files aren't exactly updated. Thank you."

Albus didn't know what to think.

Severus Snape was working willingly working with Archimedes Hat? He was willingly working with the Defense teacher?

Perhaps those history test scores had given him a heart attack and he was seeing things? Or perhaps he had finally actually gone mad? Oh dear. That wasn't good. Though he had always heard that insane people didn't know they were crazy. But was he?

"Albus, stop it," Filius lectured, tapping him on the elbow lightly.

And people thought _he_ was the psychic one? By the looks Minerva and Filius were giving him, they seemed to both know exactly what he had been thinking.

"I apologize, my brain runs away with me sometimes," Albus said, smoothing things over. "Lemon drop, anyone?"

"No," was the general consensus except for one.

"Sure, thank you."

Albus smiled. He knew who the dissenting voice was. Sure enough, Archimedes was giving him a grin and Albus slid the box of lemon drops over to him after taking one himself. He took one and slid the box back to Albus, making the other members of the staff shake their heads or roll their eyes.

"I highly doubt Mrs. Malfoy will agree to work here," Minerva said. She gave Albus a meaningful look.

He didn't really feel comfortable with the idea himself, truth be told. It was bad enough that Severus was mean to students. He had enough complaints with just Cuthbert and Severus, he didn't need to add Narcissa Malfoy to his list of headaches. And her husband was a Death Eater, one of the highest ranking ones. She wasn't just a headache-inducing risk, she was also a security one.

Severus looked at Minerva and stated coolly, "And I think she will work here if asked."

She stared at Severus, who stared back. Both of them reminded Albus of people about to duel, and he had the distinct feeling that a wager was going to be set.

Everyone was looking at the two other teachers, except for Archimedes. Albus's eyes met his, and while Minerva and Severus politely went for the other's throats and the other staff members chuckled about the rivalry, the Defense teacher inclined his head ever so slightly towards the door.

Albus glanced around. Everyone else was distracted. He gave the briefest of nods back and the two of them managed to leave the room unseen, going to the empty corridor outside.

"What is it?" Albus inquired quietly.

"The rumors about her husband, are they the reason you're so concerned?"

"Her son is a student here as well," Albus said, trying to ignore the sting he had felt. _Rumors_. They weren't rumors, they were fact. "I don't want anyone else that plays favorites."

"I see." Archimedes's voice was harsh, cutting, and he turned to go back into the staff room.

The tone irked Albus, more than he had expected it would, and he didn't know why. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," Albus said, grabbing him by the shoulder.

The man looked at him and sighed, "You don't see it, do you? You really don't. You think that you know best."

Albus was slightly insulted. He was not a foolish man. "Then why don't you inform me of what I don't see?"

"Fine. There is no evidence to say Malfoy is a Death Eater, only hearsay. He's a pillar of the community, affluent with a wife and son." Archimedes raised a hand to forestall the protest, "Now, before you continue, I'm reminding you of what the people outside see. His wife has always behaved properly and obviously loves her son, therefore, by this logic, she will do her utmost to ensure he has the best education possible, will she not? At the same time, she will have to remember however she acts will represent her family. If you're worried about security, then perhaps that should have been a thought you had years ago, according to all of the things I've been told."

Albus said nothing. It was difficult hearing the cold, harsh truth from the mouth of an outsider who made no effort to sugar-coat his opinion. "Why her?"

"Because it is this 'my way or the highway' attitude that you have which will lead her son and people like him to Voldemort, Albus."

Albus looked at Archimedes, unsure about what to say to that. He was well aware of the majority of Death Eaters were from his school. He had tried to save them and had failed, their overall shunning due to blood was just too strong.

"I do not force people to act the way I desire or not work with me," Albus tried.

"Really? Is that why the Ministry is so gung-ho about being after you?" Archimedes raised an eyebrow, "You could have used any number of ways to make the Minister increase security... but you didn't. You could have compromised despite knowing the truth because getting things done and keeping people alive was more important... but you didn't. In fact, even far before any of this, before there was a threat, you could have done more, but you were too scared that you would abuse your authority and so you did nothing."

"I am not responsible for what others do!" Albus said, fighting the guilt twisting inside of him at the accusation. "I have always tried to act to help others!"

His Defense teacher continued after looking around to ensure they were still alone, "You think you're the only one that sees the big picture, Albus?"

Albus made a face. He did that far too much, in his own opinion. "No, I don't, but-"

"Actions speak louder than words. You don't seem to show that you're willing to worry about details if the greater good is served!"

Now Albus was angry. That phrase was a definite way to get under his skin. He was _not_ like his old friend and he said softly, "I have worried about details. I tried to warn people before Voldemort was as powerful and no one listened to me. It was just luck I was able to keep Hagrid out of Azkaban the first time the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Voldemort. So do not preach to me about things you know nothing about!"

Archimedes glared, just as irritated at being thought of as not knowing something, apparently. Well, good. The man spoke once more," Perhaps they didn't listen because they're _not_ like you. To some people, namely those that would follow you to the ends of the earth, Voldemort is evil personified. But some, probably the people you tried to talk to, had a different view of him for a reason. Tom Riddle was not some spoiled little pureblood acting on his parent's beliefs. He was a Muggle-raised half-blood orphan just like Harry Potter. And now he's responsible for turning a significant number of your former and possibly some current students to his cause, mostly from Slytherin, I might add."

"I have spoken out about this multiple times-!" Albus protested.

"There is a detached house in your school because you cannot see past your own bias!" Archimedes snapped, glaring, his light brown eyes flashing. "You cannot fathom being wrong! You are responsible to see that the students have a safe learning environment and you make them think that Voldemort is their only option!"

Part of Albus wanted to argue this more, but he knew that this wasn't the place or time for it. He would show that he could concede arguments just fine and perhaps then they could return to the staff room.

"We cannot change the past," Albus said this quietly, sorrow obvious in his voice.

"No," Archimedes conceded, "but we can try to prevent it from repeating. You of all people know about rumors. If you hire Narcissa Malfoy, yes, you are taking a risk. But you are showing that you judge someone for their actions. The Ministry will not protest the hiring and you will show that rumors mean nothing to you." He gave a rueful smile here.

Albus knew why. The newspapers were having quite a field day slandering his reputation, along with Harry Potter's. "Yes, I do not hold much stake in rumors," Albus said. He mused over the thought a bit. Narcissa Malfoy... if Severus asked, she probably would take the job, despite not needing the money. "Is she really the best option?"

Archimedes handed him the list. "Her son was also part of the handful of students that passed the history test. I'd wager that means something."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Don't let Severus or Minerva hear you making wagers. I have a feeling they'd want to be involved."

"I have that suspicion as well," Archimedes answered. He went to open the door.

"... Archimedes?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Albus had needed to hear what the man had said. He had known it, yes, but he hadn't wanted to admit it, even to himself. Lying to anyone, even himself, left a foul taste in his mouth and he knew that it wasn't any use in denying it.

They returned to the staffroom, where the others were still bemusedly watching Severus and Minerva argue.

"I think that it would be wise if I asked Mrs. Malfoy if she would be interested in taking the post," Albus interrupted, making everyone look at him with surprise.

"But..." Minerva said, looking at him.

"Minerva, if she is the best possible teacher for our students, then I think it's worth it," Severus said, causing Minerva to glare at him.

"Sometimes doing the right thing is not easy, Minerva," Albus said, to let her know that he understood. "Sometimes it requires far more work than we like."

"That's putting this mildly... but fine, I suppose you know best." Minerva looked around and the others nodded.

It wasn't until after supper, when he was sitting in his office, his hand in the floo powder to make the firecall to Malfoy Manor when he paused.

How had Archimedes known that Tom Riddle and Voldemort were the same person? How had he known Voldemort was Muggle-raised? That wasn't something the man exactly touted for the world to know, after all.

He was curious, but knew that business had to come before curiosity. "Malfoy Manor," he said, drawing upon his resources to remain serene and calm. He had a feeling that though Narcissa Malfoy would not mind, Lucius Malfoy would.

Immediately, the firecall was answered by Narcissa Malfoy. Her long blond hair seemed to wave a bit due to the fireplace's wind, but she graced Albus with a polite smile.

"Good evening, Headmaster Dumbledore," she said politely.

Albus looked her blue eyes and could detect that she knew why he was there. Severus must have spoken with her already. He would have to remember to find a way to give that young man a bonus... "Good evening Mrs. Malfoy," he said politely. "Might I borrow a moment of your time?"

"Certainly," Narcissa answered. "Though I must be a tad frank, I was informed that you would be calling." She gave a smile that made Albus see why so many viewed her as attractive and held up a scroll of parchment with neat handwriting.

A curriculum vitae.

He smiled and took it from her, reading it. She had tutored her son and Theodore Nott for their primary education, and he knew her school marks.

"Well, Professor Malfoy, welcome to Hogwarts," Albus said simply. "When shall you be able to begin?"

"Tomorrow morning," she said promptly.

Wow. He hadn't expected her to be ready that soon. It must have shown because she smiled, "I am a house wife, Headmaster. I really don't have much else to do. When Severus informed me of the situation, I could not help but begin to imagine lessons. And truthfully, I would enjoy the chance to see Draco more than I do now. Rest assured that shall not play a factor in his grades."

"Draco has always placed highly in his class," Albus said, telling the truth. "I am confident that these have all been honestly earned and that will not change."

"Thank you. I hope my being a new teacher will be a pleasant surprise for him."

Albus stood and allowed her and her trunk to enter through his office. A house elf took her trunk and he showed her to her rooms.

"Thank you," Narcissa said politely. "Have a pleasant night, Headmaster."

"We are co-workers, Mrs. Malfoy. Please call me Albus."

She seemed rather surprised by this request, looking at him strangely.

Ah. She was surprised at the lack of formality. How could he expect any other reaction from someone who served a man that referred to himself as _Lord_ Voldemort? Perhaps being here, learning more about the children and growing closer to them, might show her that those of supposedly-inferior breeding were just like her. That they loved their friends and family and would do anything to help them.

Albus hoped so.

He began to walk back to his office when he paused. He was curious, always had been. It was why he researched so much, why he had always had his nose in a book when he had been younger.

How had his defense teacher known? Albus looked at his watch. It wasn't too late, surely... perhaps the man might be sleeping, but that could work even better. He wouldn't be as guarded if he were a bit sleepy...

And Albus couldn't stand not knowing something. That thought firmly in his mind, he walked through the corridors, soon reaching Archimedes's chamber. He knocked politely a few times and waited a few seconds. He knocked once more and the door opened, revealing a disheveled and exhausted Archimedes Hat that had obviously just thrown on a pair of black trousers to answer the door.

_Oh dear Merlin..._

If there had been any doubt in Albus's mind that this man had fought dark beings, it left that instant.

The scars on the man could rival Alastor Moody. Long-healed gashes were all over his person, some seemed as if they had been healed by more Muggle methods like stitches. Scar tissue was obvious, as his skin practically seemed to be patch-work!

"You know, it's rude to be that way. I think I've aged like fine wine."

Albus scoffed, unable to help it, "I hardly imagine that you know anything about aging well, Archimedes."

"You wound me with your words."

"Better than some of the other things you've been wounded with, I imagine..." Albus couldn't help the retort.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me you like what you see."

"Wha-I-dear Merlin, no." Albus flushed before saying, "Believe me, you are most certainly _not_ my type, young man. No offense, just-"

"None taken. It's good that we've gotten that settled. Now let me get a shirt on and see how I can help you, since whatever you need was important enough to wake me up."

"I didn't expect you to be sleeping so early..."

"I get tired being my pretty self for you. My pretty self needs more energy." Archimedes said dryly, turning around to get his shirt.

"Which is why you love sugar so much?" Albus just smiled. That was always his excuse too, though everyone that knew him just rolled their eyes at the excuse. He liked candy. It tasted good.

Did everything he do have to have an analytical reason?

"All right," Archimedes said, having on a white shirt now. "How may I help you?"

"Earlier... you mentioned a few things. How... how did you know that, about Voldemort?"

"... A wise old owl sat on an oak; The more he saw the less he spoke; The less he spoke the more he heard; Why aren't we like that wise old bird?" Archimedes looked at Albus, his light brown eyes distant and sad. "I listen. That's how I knew."

"I knew Tom Riddle. That is not the sort of thing that you just happen to overhear," Albus said, giving him a _look_ that conveyed the message, he hoped, that he was not an idiot.

"... You've a ways to go before you're like that wise old bird, Albus." Archimedes gave him a look and a faint smile touched his lips, "I think, given enough time, you will be able to answer this question yourself. And I know you do love a mystery, so I shall leave you wondering. After all, not much confuses you any more."

Albus just smiled, eyes twinkling. So that was how he wanted to play it then? Well, at least he had been able to confirm there was no Dark Mark on Archimedes's arm, which threw the idea of him being a Death Eater out. "Very well then. I accept your challenge."

This would be fun, Albus was sure, but he was confident that he would discover the way faster than Archimedes thought.

"As you wish. Now if I may...?"

"Of course. Have a good night."

"You as well."

Albus left, mind working furiously. He knew he had other things to worry about, like Voldemort and the Ministry, but it was good, he felt, to have a distraction sometimes.

Well, besides the horrible history results, it had been an overall good day. He had someone to teach History, someone that seemed quite eager to, and a new mystery to solve.

He would check on the Order tonight, make sure that everything there was fine, and plan his speech introducing Narcissa Malfoy tomorrow.

Albus chuckled to himself. Oh, he couldn't wait to see the students' faces at that bit of news! He could already imagine how that scene would look... and he couldn't help but laugh to himself about it, knowing the few students that saw him just saw the normally happy and so brilliant he was insane headmaster giggling to himself as always.

Reputations could be a burden, it was true, but sometimes they would make things easier for you. Nodding at the thought, Albus left the castle of Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

It was early the next morning, and everyone was at breakfast. Harry glanced up at the Great Hall's ceiling; it was still dark and gray. "Doesn't bode well for the first real day of classes," Fred said as he passed by.

Ron nodded in between bites as he loaded his plate with more bacon, eggs, and toast. Harry was munching on some toast and looking over his ICW test scores.

Aside from History, he had passed everything else with okay scores. Defense he had top marks, with commentary that stated, _"Should be invited immediately to join the Dark Force Defense League."_ Harry couldn't help but glance at his badge. He did deserve it, his score was proof. He was astonished that he got a five in Divinations, with commentary that stated _'Excellent grasp of theory and mild form of the Gift seems obvious. Tell his teacher to stop bothering him about dying young, he'll get better. And Harry, please start studying like you used to before you started Hogwarts. Your cousin isn't here to hold you back.'_

Harry just laughed. That was his tester through and through, it seemed.

Otherwise, most of the tests were three and fours. Potions was surprisingly a four, and so were Charms and Creatures. Transfiguration was a three. Harry made a face at that and mentally vowed to get better at the subject. All in all though, he wasn't too worried. Only History was bad. He risked a glance at Hermione.

She hadn't even tried to leave clothes out for house elves last night, and even now she had books of history with her. Harry _wished_ he had gotten a three in History, but he wasn't going to panic like Hermione. That just seemed surprising to him.

The owls flew in with the morning mail, Hermione not looking her usual self just yet as she dully paid for the Daily Prophet. Harry pet Hedwig, who dipped her beak into his orange juice.

"C'mon Hermione," Harry tried, looking at his friend. "Eat something, even if it's just toast, please?"

"'s good," Ron said through a full mouth.

Hermione shook her head. Harry put some fruit on a small plate and pushed it towards her, taking a bit of cantaloupe for himself. "It's really good and sweet. Try it."

She gave him a mildly exasperated look but grudgingly began to eat some fruit.

"What the bloody-look!" Ron said suddenly, making his two friends turn to see what he was gaping at. He wasn't the only one.

At the Head Table, talking with Professor Hat, was _Mrs. Malfoy._

Whispering broke out in the Great Hall and Harry risked looking at the Slytherin table. He could see that Malfoy looked just as taken aback.

Harry's eyes met Theodore Nott's, the Potions TA. He shrugged and indicated the Head Table. Harry turned back around to see the Headmaster was now standing.

"Good morning everyone," Dumbledore said, smiling at them. Harry hoped he was going to explain why that woman was at the Head Table. The talking and noise that had filled the Great Hall a few seconds before was gone, and Dumbledore continued speaking. "As many of you can see, we have had a change in staffing. After reviewing the grades from the history exams, it was decided that Professor Binns should be allowed to enjoy the afterlife. While I shall miss the thunderous sound of snoring coming from his classroom, I am delighted to introduce our new History of Magic teacher, Professor Malfoy."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause alongside loud groans, during which Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks. Sure, Binns was boring but Harry would have rather had him than anyone related to Malfoy. And she was a Death Eater's wife! Her son was going to be a Death Eater! They didn't need anyone on Voldemort's side at the school!

There was a gentle nip at Harry's finger and he looked to see Hedwig's amber eyes looking at him. Perhaps sensing her master's mood, the snowy owl hooted gently and picked up a piece of bacon in her beak and offered it to him. Harry gave a weak smile and gently shook his head, "You can have it, Hedwig, but thank you. I know you love bacon."

She hopped forward and dropped it onto his plate, giving a gentle hoot and nudging his hand towards it. She went back to the main plate and took another piece for herself.

"Harry, mate, keep your bird away from the food!" Lee Jordan said with a laugh. "We don't want feathered bacon!"

Hedwig seemed to reply with a dignified hoot before returning to Harry with more bacon. He pet his owl, who continued to hoot worriedly at him. Finally deciding that the owl's offering couldn't be worse than some of the things he had been forced to eat when younger (Dudley _did _have a lot of tantrums and his aunt wouldn't give Harry any other food so, as gross as it was, he had been forced to retrieve it from the floor...), Harry ate the piece of bacon.

Hedwig hooted happily and, after giving Harry an affectionate nip, flew off. He chuckled and finished his orange juice.

Harry noticed Snape leaned over and tapped Dumbledore, who nodded and stood once more. "I apologize, students. Would all of those that have been selected as Teaching Assistants please come forward and enter the room right there?" He indicated the small room that Harry remembered quite well from the Triwizard Tournament. "You will be excused from classes for the day."

The twins whooped at this knowledge and Harry couldn't help but grin at Ron and Hermione, who both looked quite upset at this. "That's not fair!" Ron groaned. "Being a prefect doesn't get me out of class!"

"Should've been a TA then," Fred said, looking amused.

"Sorry Ickle Ronniekins," George smirked. "C'mon mate." This was said to Harry.

"Hermione, would it be all right if I get the notes from you later?" Harry asked, glancing at the notes from his ICW tests.

_Study like you did before Hogwarts. _

He did used to study more, and being a TA... Harry didn't want to make it look like he was only good at the one subject. Hat was risking a bit, taking him as an assistant. Hadn't Shacklebolt that summer said that making Harry a prefect would've shown confidence in him?

Hat was doing that. Harry was going to make sure he didn't let him down.

"Of course, Harry," Hermione answered.

"Thanks. Let's go." He left with the twins, noticing a few of the other people walking towards the front. Soon, they all entered the little room. A few minutes later, Dumbledore entered.

"Good morning," he said, looking all around pleasantly.

"Good morning, Headmaster," everyone in the room replied.

"I am sure you are all rather curious as to why all of you were called here today." Dumbledore gave them a smile as everyone nodded. "I'm going to explain the duties of a teacher's assistant. I'm sure you have all been told the basic idea, but there are a few other things that I know you must be told."

The room was silent. Harry could practically feel the anticipation.

Sounding rather serious now, Dumbledore spoke, "Firstly, you are expected to meet with your subject's teacher daily. Your duty to this position comes before any other activity."

Everyone nodded; they had expected that much.

"Secondly, like Prefects, you can give detentions as a form of punishment. Unlike Prefects, however, you are allowed to take House points away from other students, regardless of House."

"What?" A few people began to whisper, looking at each other with surprise.

Harry was rather glad that Malfoy was simply a Prefect. He had a vision of points being taken away from people for no reason. He didn't know why, but his eyes went over to the twins, who looked just as surprised as he was sure he did.

"Be warned," Dumbledore said, "abusing this power will have you removed from your position. It will also grant you one of our rather rare suspensions."

Silence.

Harry hadn't even known Hogwarts gave suspensions. He had known people could be expelled and there were detentions, but suspensions... and removal of position...

They really were strict. He hoped he wouldn't have to use that form of discipline on anyone.

"Which brings me to the third point," Dumbledore continued. He looked amused now. "I have to warn you that the Quidditch captains have to adapt the practice schedules for their teams around any activities you plan. Quidditch may be fun but there have been complaints from some of the staff that the Quidditch captains have been scheduling too much practice for teams and not leaving enough time for studying or asking for help with class work. This is showing up in the grades of many students on the Quidditch teams. Next time you see any of the Quidditch captains, please inform them of that."

"Angelina is going to murder us and Harry..." Harry heard both of the twins mutter.

"I doubt Miss Johnson will murder three fine members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Dumbledore chuckled. "If I recall, she already needs to find at least a new Keeper."

The Gryffindors in the group all muttered in agreement.

"Fourthy, if you would like, you may have your own chambers," Dumbledore continued, surprising them even more. "This option is available at any time. The reason for this is due to the fact that sometimes you may be holding things that have grades or other such things. In this case, having your own chambers makes sense, simply so that you do not have to stay in your office at all times."

Harry was surprised to see a few students looking as if they would quickly accept that offer. He was happy in Gryffindor, though, and he saw no need to leave. If it became an issue, well, Dumbledore had said it was available any time.

"Fifthly, you will also have your own room to relax and the like among your peers, much like the staff does. I would ask that you not bring other students in. You will also have your own bathroom, like the Prefects. There was, at one point in the past, a table in the Great Hall for you. If this is desired, it shall be the case once more, but I think we shall leave things as they are for now unless things happen."

Looks were shared once more.

"Sixthly, you are considered an extension of your teacher. You represent him or her. As such, certain things, such as permission for the Restricted Section and curfew no longer apply to you. If you abuse these privileges, as stated before, you will be removed from your position and given a suspension."

It felt as if they were, in a way, being removed from the other students. Yes, they were still students, but... but they weren't. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about all of these extra responsibilities and privileges.

"Seventhly, you will be addressed by your title. In the beginning, when we still had assistants commonly, they were known as the teacher's Apprentice. I think it is a nice title and would like to keep it. Any complaints?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Lovely! Much like the faculty, I would ask that you address each other that way in public. So you would be Apprentice Weasley," Dumbledore explained, indicating Fred. "You would be Apprentive Lovegood," this was said with an indication of Luna, "and so on."

Nods and everyone looked at each other again. A title and everything? What had they gotten themselves into?

Harry noticed the Headmaster about to state something else and he wondered how many points there were. "For our eighth point, you are expected to support each other. If you have a conflict, then discuss it in private or bring it to my attention. But when you are amongst the students, you are to present a united front. You will have respect for each other, regardless of how you may feel privately towards one of your fellows. If you cannot do this, turn in your badge now."

Harry could feel some glances his way and he looked around.

Nobody moved.

Finally, Theodore Nott spoke quietly, "Then that means we defend the others when someone says something snide, regardless of what it is?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, looking around.

"Regardless of background... or House?" The boy looked at Dumbledore challengingly.

And then Harry looked around, really looked, and saw that Theodore Nott... was the only Slytherin.

He could see the others clicking this together.

"Regardless of both, yes," Dumbledore answered.

"Then we should all turn in our badges right now," the boy said, giving the Headmaster a look that plainly stated he felt the man was foolish. "Between what the papers are saying about you and Potter and some people's background, there is no way that what you want us to do will work."

It was as if the elephant in the room had suddenly made a sound and now Harry fully felt every whisper, saw everyone looking at him. The twins were giving Theodore such malicious looks that Harry was astonished that he wasn't disintegrated on the spot.

The Headmaster, on the other hand, seemed to be unsurprised that someone had brought up the slandering. "So you are saying you will not stand up for your fellows?"

"I'm saying that we," and Theodore indicated everyone in the room, "could write letters until our hands fell off but it wouldn't stop what people say. I'm saying that we can assign detentions and take away points until we collapse and it won't stop what people will do. If you're expecting your clause to suddenly make us get along, then..."

Harry wanted to be furious but he could see the other boy's point. "He's right, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked surprised that Harry had said it, "Ha-is he?"

"How many people here have lost people to Death Eaters? How many people have parents who wanted to withdraw them from Hogwarts because of what we've been saying?" Harry could see the twins looking at him in surprise now. He got what Theodore had been trying to say, "If even one of us has that suspicion of the others, that one of us is mad, or that one of us are Dark, we might not insult them, but we don't have to actively help them either."

"It's as if you want it both ways, sir," Theodore said. "You want to show that people can get along and yet you don't want to see that there are divisions regardless."

A rare temper flared in Dumbledore's eyes, "Mr. Nott, I have asked if you do not think that you can do this, for you to turn in your badge."

"Maybe you should turn in your title then," Theodore said, glaring furiously as he took off the potions badge, "since you can't see that there's a detached house in your school."

Harry could hear the others whispering and he didn't know what made him do it, but he grabbed Theodore's arm, stopping the other boy from turning his badge over.

The twins might not have known what Harry was doing, but they stood with him.

Hadn't everyone been saying the way to defeat Voldemort was to stay united? Why wasn't Dumbledore listening to Theodore? He wasn't saying that he couldn't do it, he was saying _they_ couldn't.

"You're not your father, Theodore." Harry said it quietly, making everyone look at him. He was looking at Theodore though, and he could see the other boy's eyes had widened with surprise. Harry had gotten the point he was trying to make though. "And you don't work for the newspapers. Nobody here does. And nobody else here can control how Slytherins look at things. But... but it's a start. And if you go, there won't be a start. It'll just be the same thing, over and over."

Harry took a deep breath and channeled the irritation he felt at Dumbledore's ignoring him and the like and looked at the Headmaster. "You said we're expected to support each other. Well, here we are. If he goes, so do I." He took off his badge, just as Theodore had.

Dumbledore seemed as if he were considering it. Did he not want Harry to be a teacher's assistant?

"Same for us, then," the twins said, backing Harry up and holding out their badges.

"And me," Luna said, smiling pleasantly at Harry as she followed suit.

He could see, from the corner of his eye, the other students sharing looks and then slowly taking off their badges, just as he and Theodore had.

Soon, every single possible TA was doing it, regardless of age or house or anything.

All of them, united.

Looking at the Headmaster and waiting.

He seemed oddly subdued as he looked around at all of the students.

"I do believe I misspoke, but any concerns are surely placated. Please, all of you, put back on your badges and we shall move onto our last point."

Dumbledore gave them a few moments to put back on their badges and share looks of surprise that they had all acted together before the Headmaster once more, "Lastly, since you are performing various duties for the school, above and beyond the duties of most students, you will receive a stipend."

They would? Harry couldn't resist smiling when he noticed the twins perking up at that.

"You will be receiving 50 Galleons a month," the Headmaster continued.

A girl Harry didn't recognize, but who wore the Arithmancy badge, spoke quietly, "That's roughly 12 Galleons, 8 Sickles and 14 Knuts a week."

"Excellent, Ms. Moon," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "That would be correct."

Harry stared at her and heard George ask what he was thinking, "How did you _do_ that, Leanne?"

"I just... I don't know, converted them," she answered, shrugging. "Divide 50 by four, since that's the amount of weeks in an average month and then just figure out the number of money from there. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, right? So when you break it down that means one Galleon equals 493 Knuts."

"It sounds easy when you say it that way," Luna said thoughtfully.

Harry nodded, "Sounds easy but I'd still need a pencil. And you did it so fast in your _head_..."

The girl blushed but said, "Thank you."

"Well, I shall show you where your version of the staff room is," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "Along with your bathroom."

Soon Dumbledore was leading them through the school. Harry could see a few students peeking at the group, obviously curious.

Their area reminded him very much of the staff room, but well, that was what it was in a way. The bathroom reminded him very much of the Prefects' bathroom, and the password was, "Lemony fresh!"

Harry had a suspicion the Headmaster had made that password for them.

They would have access to the kitchens-Harry already knew how to access them, but now he wouldn't be out of bounds, which was nice. They would also be allowed to go to the town of Hogsmeade if their teacher needed something.

"I have got to see if Professor Snape needs potions ingredients."

Harry looked over at the person next to him, Theodore Nott, and couldn't help but smile at the comment. "I'm pretty sure I can convince Professor Hat to need some supplies too."

Both boys, despite the rivalry of their Houses and the years of haven't really spoken to each other, grinned at the other.

"That does take away the fun of sneaking," Fred admitted as George nodded.

It was lunch time when they had finished going around. Dumbledore left them at their version of the staff room, since some of them were already talking to the others. Fred and George were surprised that Theodore knew a better way for them to get the same effects of Venomous Tentacula seeds with a potion that wasn't illegal and they were talking actively, the twins mentioning some charms they had thought of but hadn't worked.

Harry looked over to the other side. Luna and Leanne and others were talking animatedly about different things.

"That is brilliant," George said, making Harry turn.

"What is?"

"The Draught of Peace, if you do it wrong, can put someone to sleep," Theodore answered. "Incidentally, do you know how to brew it? It comes up in our OWLs." When Harry shook his head, wondering if the skinny boy shared a brain with Hermione at the moment, he continued, "You should definitely read up on it, it's very precise. Well, add too much Hellebore syrup to the same recipe and you've got something that basically is the equivalent of a coma. It could help the twins here with something, but the problem is if you're out of it, how are you going to wake up?"

Fred and George both nodded, "That's the only downside, but I'm sure there's a way around it..." Fred mused.

Harry glanced over, still surprised. Justin Finch-Fitchley was wearing the history badge. Did Mrs. Malfoy know that he was a Muggleborn? And why had she picked him when she didn't even know him? Harry didn't know, but he noticed the twins were talking to Leanne and Luna now, leaving him and Theodore quite alone.

"... Thanks."

Harry looked at him. "For what?"

The Slytherin boy didn't meet his eyes, "For earlier. For standing up to Dumbledore. You didn't have any reason to."

"You were right, though. There's division here." Harry sighed, thinking. "Even the Sorting Hat saw it, remember?"

"For you especially, I bet," Theodore said quietly. He looked tired, "I won't say I understand how you feel exactly, but we have our own problems."

Divisions... Harry couldn't help but wonder. "It's split in Gryffindor because of me. I... I'm not used to that."

Theodore chuckled, "I bet. Us... well, you can guess, I'm sure. He wants everyone. And a lot of our families... a lot of them are scared. I don't like Muggles, but I don't think he's got the right way of it."

Harry's temper flared, "Yeah, I hear that a lot, that Muggles and Muggleborns are second-class, but everyone just uses blood as an excuse. So is that it, that's all that matters?"

The other boy looked at Harry for such a long moment that Harry's anger began to ebb, "Don't speak about things you have no comprehension of, Potter." His voice was soft. "Do you think you're the only one here who has lost parents?"

Harry felt cold and in their focus on the other, neither boy noticed the others were listening intently.

"Your precious Muggles killed my mother for being a freak." The boy clenched his fist tightly, "Do you think that this so-called modern age is any different than those that tried to burn us at the stake? Hardly. Human nature doesn't change. They just hide it better."

The sick feeling in Harry's stomach wasn't from the other boy's words.

It was from the fact that Theodore could have been talking about his own family. The Dursleys were just like that. Oh, they hadn't killed him, but locking him in a cupboard, lying about his family? And all of the things he had seen or heard about at some point in the news?

Yes... Harry knew first-hand that sometimes Muggles could be horrible, just as horrible as the Dark wizards and witches that had killed his parents.

It was so silent that Harry could hear everyone around them breathing.

"But not all Muggles think that," Justin said quietly, making the two look over. "My parents think that magic is just a skill, a gift. Some people are good at music, others at drawing, I've just got magic. My family knows about it. It's... that'd be like... like..."

"... Like me hating other purebloods from dark families for what happened to my parents."

Harry jumped and turned. He knew that voice. It was Neville's voice. And Harry could see the Herbology badge shining on his chest.

The other Gryffindor was looking around. "I was a little late. Professor McGonagall told me everything and brought me here."

They could see the Deputy Headmistress standing a bit away now, obviously having heard some of their conversation.

"We all have things in our past," Luna said, smiling and making everyone turn. "But that's how we know the truth, isn't it? You were taught to not like Muggles and those raised by them. I was brought up different and so was Harry and everyone else. But we can all be here and learn despite them. Isn't that the point of Hogwarts?"

"_United by a common goal,  
__They had the same yearning  
__To make the world's best magic school  
__And pass along their learning."_ Justin echoed the Sorting Hat's words from the Sorting Ceremony.

"_Hogwarts worked in harmony  
__for several happy years,  
__but then discord crept among us  
__feeding on our faults and fears."_ Fred said it quietly, looking around.

Harry could see people nodding, looking sad.

"_And never since the founders four  
__were whittled down to three  
__have the Houses been  
united __as they once were meant to be."_ George said that bit, looking at everyone before turning his gaze on Theodore.

"_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
__the warning history shows,  
__for our Hogwarts is in danger  
__from external, deadly foes." _Luna said it calmly.

"_And we must unite inside her  
__or we'll crumble from within,"_ Theodore finished. He shook his head, sighing. "Well, like my mother told me before, in a time of universal deceit, telling the truth becomes a revolutionary act."

Harry stared at him before slowly grinning, "I never met her, but I think I like your mum."

"Could be your motto," Theodore said, smiling.

A slow smile found its way to Harry's face, "It could be..." They all began to walk downstairs.

"I don't expect things to change overnight," Justin said, laying a hand on Theodore's shoulder before they entered the Great Hall. "But we'll try, right? And if you go halfway and I go halfway, then we'll still meet somewhere." He looked at Harry, "Same for you?"

Harry nodded and as they entered the Great Hall, he noticed that Dumbledore was glaring at Hat and Snape as if they had done something.

Both men were finding their lunch to be rather interesting.

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione, making room for Neville. "You're not going to believe this," Harry said, sharing a grin with Neville as he began to tell his friends about what was expected from the teacher's assistants.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

It was right before lunch time and Albus was making sure he caught two people before they entered the Great Hall.

Ah, there they were, talking to each other.

"Professor Snape, Professor Hat, a word please."

Both of them shared looks and looked at Albus. "Okay..." Both said, following Albus to a quiet, empty room.

"What did you two do?" Albus asked, giving them both a curious look.

Two confused looks and Severus spoke first, "... Today?"

"No," Albus said. "I was talking about what you told your assistants."

They stared at him and Archimedes spoke now, "Albus, what are you talking about?"

Albus said nothing for a second, thinking of how to phrase it, before saying, "Mr. Theodore Nott said a few things that reminded me very much of something that we discussed." This was stated with a look at Archimedes.

"What we discussed?"

"There is a detached house in this school."

Severus flushed a bit, looking away and saying quietly, "Headmaster-"

"Yes. We did discuss it and you moved away from the entire topic to try and show that you can listen. Except you weren't really listening, you were just agreeing to shut me up." Archimedes gave Albus a mild glare. "What happened?"

Albus refused the temptation to glare back, "I will tell you all at the staff meeting tonight. I just would like for you to both talk to your assistants. I do not want them organizing protests or anything of that nature." With that, he left the room, going to the Great Hall. He was feeling his age today, and that was rare.

He sat in his chair and almost jumped. He must have been lost in his thoughts if Sybill Trelawney had been able to sit next to him without his noticing. "Good afternoon Sybill," Albus said politely.

"Hello, Headmaster," the woman said. "You are preoccupied. My Inner Eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas... most difficult..."

"Er, thank you, Sybill," Albus said, noticing Minerva seemed quite amused at this.

The Seer paused when Severus and Archimedes entered the Great Hall and he noticed her staring at the Defense professor. "He is strange," Sybill Trelawney murmured quietly. "I cannot see anything of his path."

"For some reason I'm not surprised," Minerva said, earning her a mild look from Albus. He did not feel like soothing any tensions amongst his staff just yet, not when he was still irritated himself.

"Well, it is delightful to see you here, Sybill," Albus said.

"Yes, my Inner Eye foresaw an interesting dessert."

"Or you were just hungry," Minerva muttered quietly, causing Albus to almost sputter with laughter. Luckily, he did not. He looked over the laughing students and part of Albus felt sad. He wished, in a way, that Cornelius was right, that Voldemort had not returned. These children did not deserve a time of war. They deserved to be able to laugh and live normal lives. Adolescent years were hard enough without the added burdens of war.

His eyes went to the door again, noticing Narcissa Malfoy and her son entering. Albus was a bit surprised that he seemed pleased to have his mother there. Some of the other students at his table seemed to scoff a bit, and he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but Draco Malfoy simply sneered at them before taking out some parchment and sliding it over to Theodore Nott, who accepted it with a nod and obvious thanks.

Ah, most likely their notes for that day. Albus wondered how close the two were. Perhaps... the odds were slim, but the TAs had stood up for each other earlier.

He gave a mild glare at Archimedes and Severus at that, both of them not really noticing. Albus wasn't sure how to feel about that incident. He had been headmaster for a long time. Severus had even been a student under him! He looked over the students once more, thinking.

_Was_ he getting too old for this? Aberforth would often scoff and wonder how anyone could trust him with children... Was he just blind and stubborn?

There might be some truth in that slander... Albus shook his head. No. That was an avenue not worth going down. _That way lies madness_. He would continue to do the job to the best of his ability. He could not change the past.

Well... he _could_, technically, but that would create far more problems than it would solve. Was it ever possible for Tom Riddle to not have become Voldemort?

Albus couldn't help but glance at Archimedes, his words from before echoing.

'_To some people, namely those that would follow you to the ends of the earth, Voldemort is evil personified. But some, probably the people you tried to talk to, had a different view of him for a reason. Tom Riddle was not some spoiled little pureblood acting on his parent's beliefs. He was a Muggle-raised half-blood orphan just like Harry Potter.'_

If Tom Riddle had been in Gryffindor, _would_ he had acted differently? Would he have been a better Head of House than Horace Slughorn? Would that fear Tom Riddle had of him even now have turned into respect? Would things have been different simply because he might have treated Tom Riddle differently just because of his house?

No. Albus knew he didn't care what house someone was in. He _didn't. _Even if Tom Riddle had been in Gryffindor... if anything, it would have changed what was considered the 'evil house,' the house that people whispered about.

Archimedes glanced at him, raising an eyebrow before shrugging and returning to his lunch.

Albus wondered if casting a spell on the man that hurt his brain so much would be rude. A light jinx, perhaps. He knew Archimedes Hat, vaguely, but not as well as the others on the staff. He even knew Narcissa Malfoy a bit, having been Headmaster even when she was a student.

He didn't know Archimedes at all. But he wasn't a Death Eater...

And Fawkes had loved him. Adored him, completely. Albus trusted his familiar's judgment, he really did. So that meant Archimedes didn't have any bad intentions.

Except he kept challenging Albus, kept challenging his views.

No one else really did that. So could it be possible that the Defense teacher was right?

It seemed so. The students had thought it, otherwise an entire group of new TAs wouldn't have effectively threatened to walk out. Those students were handpicked by his staff, so odds were high that they felt similarly to their students.

Why would he subconsciously treat an entire group of students a certain way?

Why hadn't anyone _told_ him?

No, this was not a time for doubting himself. He had things to do, to plan, and he couldn't afford to second-guess himself.

_Unless that's the problem. So busy planning and looking away you don't see the problems in front of you._

Be silent, brain. Albus calmly finished his lunch, determined to finish some work today. He would have to analyze himself and brood later. He finished his lunch and went to his office.

About an hour later, his fireplace flared to life, green flames revealing Cornelius Fudge. He looked... strange. As if someone had given him a Christmas present early.

At the same time, there was a knock on Albus's office door.

"Headmaster?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice.

"May we come in?" Archimedes's voice now.

"Come in," Albus said to his staff members. "Minister Fudge, how may I help you?"

The short man seemed surprised that there were two other people there. "Er... Mrs. Malfoy-"

"Professor," Archimedes corrected quietly.

Cornelius gave him a disdainful look, "Pardon?"

Archimedes raised an eyebrow, "Professor Malfoy. This isn't a social visit, I would presume?"

Albus managed to bite back an amused laugh. Did he look as flustered as Cornelius when Archimedes pointed out something like that? He hoped he didn't look as funny. Even Narcissa was looking away with a smile.

"Well, I wasn't expecting anyone besides the headmaster," Cornelius blustered. "I've come to tell you that due to the ICW's concern of educational standards, I'm sending someone to Hogwarts to inspect your staff."

Albus glanced at the other two. Narcissa seemed surprised at this, and Archimedes seemed irritated. Narcissa spoke first though, saying, "Sending someone? But... I know the ICW is already upset over the test scores in History, but to go as far as to requesting an Inquisitor?"

"I think the only reason they haven't issued a fine was due to the Headmaster replacing Professor Binns immediately after seeing the scores," Archimedes answered. "The ICW normally assigns someone for that if it is a concern. They discuss it with the staff and Headmaster. The Ministry normally does not get involved in educational affairs in the magical world. It seems the Minister is taking after the Muggle world and seems to want a branch of the government for education."

"A Department of Education?" The idea obviously seemed a bit strange to Narcissa, "But there are tutors and most children elect for home schooling or Hogwarts. Whatever would we need an entire-"

"Right, well, that's enough," Cornelius said. "I'm sending Dolores Umbridge. She's fit for the job and will make sure this doesn't happen again."

Now Narcissa had the same look of irritation as Archimedes. "Minister Fudge, with all due respect, I'm curious about what her credentials are."

"She's a qualified Ministry official!" Fudge said, looking surprised and irritated.

Albus smiled, "Ah yes, but Ministry employees are not teachers normally. Nor are they current students. Madam Umbridge will be dealing with both here and her methods may be... unorthodox when dealing with a situation she is not used to."

He had heard rumors of the woman. Supposedly, she was fanatically prejudiced against part-humans calling them half-breeds. Albus knew some students and his staff were such cases and normally prejudiced people like that weren't exactly aware of their short comings... in fact, he had a distinct feeling the centaurs and merpeople would _not_ be happy. He would have to warn them...

"_Dolores Umbridge?"_ Narcissa's voice could cut steel and in that moment, Albus wondered if she was somehow channeling Minerva. "Minister, surely you are not contemplating that!"

Archimedes gave a wan smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Professor Malfoy, relax. I'm sure the Minister is only sending Madam Umbridge as a sign of good faith."

"Madam Umbridge will ensure proper procedures are set in at Hogwarts," Cornelius said, looking smug.

Albus had the urge to hex the short man. He had thought his school would be rid of the idiotic short sightness of the Ministry, but obviously...

Why was Archimedes smiling?

"Minister, as a sign of good faith, you can send someone, but surely you know both your and international laws. You _are_ the Minister, after all." Archimedes was still smiling, but something seemed off about it. He seemed... Albus didn't know the right term. Dangerous, yes, and almost... wild, untamed, and ancient, as if he had seen far worse than the short man in the fireplace, as if he had outwitted more than this man.

The Headmaster didn't realize he was performing Legilimency until the thought and emotion of fury and irritation was in his mind.

_I have seen ages past, children turn into adults and age, darkness and light collide and die. Do you think you are a challenge, you pathetic excuse of a Minister? A challenge to __**me**__? If you knew what I was-_

The thought suddenly and abruptly closed, leaving Albus blinking in surprise.

"I know the laws," Cornelius said.

"Well then you'd know that unless we're leaving the ICW, all Madam Umbridge can do legally is give advice about how things here should be," Archimedes said, smiling pleasantly.

That's right. Albus's mind caught up. Archimedes was right. The Ministry had no say in that regard. Education was international and the ICW handled those affairs ever since Gellert Grindelwald had raised an army, indoctrinated almost an entire generation into believing Wizards should rule over Muggles, and almost took over Europe.

Ever since he had dueled the man. Albus repressed the urge to sigh and lose himself in regrets.

Cornelius looked... furious, more so when Narcissa said, simply, "You're right, Professor Hat." She leveled a steely smile at the Minister, "Though I must say, if that's what you're implying, Minister, I shall have to inform my husband. We wouldn't want to make the international community think we desire separation."

Ah, now _that_ was a new look. Cornelius had just blanched and was hurriedly murmuring how that wouldn't be necessary.

"Madam Umbridge will be there tomorrow to look around and offer... advice," He said before leaving from the fireplace.

"He's lost his mind," Narcissa growled. "Do you _know_ that woman's opinions? As if I'd let a draconian beast like that near my child!"

"Your husband is an influential man, especially regarding this administration," Archimedes said, making her look at him. "I highly doubt she would do anything to Draco. It's the other students I'd be concerned about." He turned to Albus, "We got a bit distracted when we came up here. My students above third year seem to all be at the same level. I was wondering if I could use the Great Hall for a lecture style to see if that might help the majority catch up to a point. Get the years to their level and trail off slowly."

"Archimedes mentioned the idea and I was hoping it might help me a little as well," Narcissa said. "We thought that we might arrange to get our classes back to back so that it wouldn't disrupt things too much." She seemed a bit nervous before continuing, "We thought the younger years could be handled by our assistants while we were busy with the older students."

Albus nodded, thinking about it. Their subjects were the two that required the most catching up. But Archimedes had fewer students that needed that. "Perhaps for History, but for Defense, I think we would be better off pairing years together. The fourth and fifth years can be together and the sixth and seventh years can be as well. It wouldn't be as many students in one sitting, and you will have your assistant."

"Then perhaps I should do that regarding my students as well?" Narcissa inquired. "The first years are new, so I don't have to pair them with anyone. The others can be paired, saving the Great Hall's use for other matters."

It seemed logical. "I'll inform the staff so that any scheduling difficulties will be taken care of. Thank you."

"Thank _you_," Archimedes said to him as he scratched Fawkes's neck. "Shall we be off then?"

"Ah yes," Narcissa said to him, nodding. "Thank you, Headmaster."

The two staff members left, and Albus had returned to his work when something occurred to him.

When he had used Legilimency...

Archimedes's thoughts... It hadn't been 'if you knew who I am.'

It had been _what._


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Rain pounded on the windowpanes as Harry sat in the almost empty Gryffindor common room. Nearly everyone else was still at dinner. Right now, he was gazing into the flames, feeling drained and exhausted.

He had excitedly informed his friends of the different things that the TAs would have, the duties and the like. Hermione had been worried about him keeping up with his grades, which had made him smile.

But Ron had... the look on his friend's face had made him wonder if that was how he had looked when Ron had gotten the prefect badge. It was as if he was forcing himself to look pleased for his friend. And he had said, "So you and the twins and Neville... seems like a lot of Gryffindors. You and the twins on the Quidditch team too, and they're always nice to you. Makes me wonder who's their brother sometimes." And he had stood and abruptly left, still munching on his apple pie, leaving both Hermione and Harry staring after him for a few seconds. Hermione had given Harry a shrug and a smile before telling him again how glad she was for them and she'd talk to Ron.

Harry had been too stunned to really do much else. But his mind had caught up with him as he had taken a piece of treacle tart and he hadn't been able to stay in the Great Hall with all the people staring at him. He had to leave.

So he had returned to the Gryffindor common room, to think. Why would his best friend be _jealous__?_ Hermione was so happy for him, why couldn't Ron be? He was a prefect! They all had different duties now, they all stood out for things on their own merit, their own skills and responsibilities.

But the comment about Fred and George made Harry wonder. They had gone with Ron to rescue him with the flying car, had given him the Marauder's Map, trusted him with things-but only because he had been their financial backer. Mrs. Weasley would have destroyed any mail-order business they made, so Harry's help had gone a long way with them. From Ron's view, Harry realized, it must have seemed that they did not trust him as much as they trusted Harry.

He sighed and decided to walk as the common room grew more crowded with people. Hermione had given him the notes and assignments from the day. Perhaps he could find a book about moonstones in the library or something. He knew Snape wouldn't care if he was a TA. If anything, Snape would be determined to prove Harry didn't deserve to be one.

Harry walked, having the library in mind as a destination, but paused on his way there when he saw Professor Hat chatting politely with a portrait.

"I think that Muggles have it right, truthfully. Mozzarella would be the best for what you have in mind, Professor," the portrait was saying, beaming at the teacher. "Oh, hello!" This was said to Harry, who had just come towards them.

Hat turned and smiled, "Hello there. This is Greta Catchlove. Greta, this is my assistant, Harry."

"Hello," Harry said politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Greta here is the author of _Charm __Your __Own __Cheese_," Hat explained. "I was asking her opinion on cheese toppings for pizza."

Harry blinked, a bit surprised. He had never seen pizza for... well, for any meal at Hogwarts. And with the Dursleys, they had never allowed him to have any when Dudley got to have the whole pie, practically.

"I didn't think we had pizza here," he said quietly.

Hat gave him a smile. "We don't, and that's a shame. It is quite delicious. Perhaps tomorrow I shall bother the house elves to see if I can have some in the kitchen, if you would like to accompany me?"

"Sure," Harry said, nodding. He was sure that it would be delicious.

"Thanks again, Greta," Hat said, smiling. They watched the portrait smile and leave. "So where are you headed?"

"Oh," Harry said, reminded of the reason he felt a bit miserable. "I don't know, to the library. Need to do my essay for Snape."

"Professor Snape," Hat corrected , giving him a smile. "Come on, I have a few potion books in my office. I'll lend them to you, though you may have to ignore the scribblings in the margins."

Harry smiled and followed him to his office, sitting on his desk while Hat rummaged through the various bookshelves. "Ah, here we are, potions books. Moonstones, you said?"

"Yes sir," Harry confirmed.

"I think this might be best then." The man pulled out a massive book, holding it with both hands.

_The __Grimoire __of __Gemstones __for __Potions_ was the title of the massive tome. Harry nearly stumbled under its weight, it was so heavy.

"I opted for the magical index in most of my books," Hat said off-handedly, grabbing some parchment. "So it should be easy to find."

"... The magical index?" Harry asked, looking at his teacher with a strange look.

The man took a piece of candy from the dish on his desk, eating it before speaking. "Open the book to the table of contents and tell it what you need. I believe the universal word for magical indexes is _Quaerere_. Say that and the item you're looking for and the book will open up to that section or the main article with it."

"I never knew that," Harry said, thinking of all the times a quick search could have helped him in the library. "Do you think the library books have that?"

"This is a school of magic," Hat said quietly. "I have no doubt that they are. If not, inform the librarian and she will renew the charm." The teacher was about to write before he paused. "They don't teach that? About the indexes?"

Harry shook his head, "I've never heard of it before now."

"So the librarian probably gets irritated if you ask questions... thinking that you're being lazy and not bothering to use the indexes. Might explain a bit about the attitudes towards the library." Hat nodded and began to write something on his parchment.

Harry, meanwhile, was thinking about what the man had said. Could it be true? Could Madam Pince just be annoyed at the fact that she was bothered when a simple spell could eliminate all misunderstandings regarding the library?

He didn't know if it would or wouldn't, but he would definitely tell the other TAs and he'd mention it to every student he could. Between all of that, Harry was sure more people would know about indexes and at least nobody would have excuses for shoddy research work anymore.

"_Quaerere _moonstones," Harry said to the book. Immediately, it flipped open to an entire chapter on the gemstone. He began to read it for the twelve inch essay Snape had assigned.

_Moonstone __is __a __sodium __potassium __aluminium __silicate__, __with __the __chemical __formula__..._

"Wait," Harry said, staring at the words. "Professor, this has... it has information from... well, it's saying formulas..."

Hat smiled, "Yes, the book's a collection of all information regarding the ingredients, including from the non-magical world. Knowledge is knowledge, regardless of the source."

Harry nodded. It was true. "I just wanted to check. Thank you."

A nod from the teacher and silence reigned in the office as Harry read and Hat worked. Soon, Harry finished the rather long chapter on moonstones and began to write his essay for Snape. It was a little bit before Professor Hat came over. Harry stopped and allowed the man to read what he had written.

He could see that Hat was trying hard to not look at the work horribly, but it was a close thing. "That bad?" Harry asked, his heart sinking. If Professor Hat, who was nice, was looking at it that way, then Snape would have a great time ruining it.

"No, the knowledge is good," Hat said, looking over it. "But the writing structure... hold on." He went to his desk and came back, smiling. "I have an associate that teaches at an university across the pond. He once made a how-to guide for essay writing." Hat muttered a copying spell and handed the parchment to Harry.

"Dr. B's 'How to Write an Essay (the quick and easy way),'" Harry read aloud. He began to read the little guide, wondering what some of the words meant and he was glad they were explained. Thesis statements, opening paragraphs, all of that. With the guidelines and Hat's assistance, Harry had an essay that went over the limit a bit, one that had quotes and details about things he hadn't bothered to think of on his own.

It was longer to write, but Harry found that the work wasn't as boring with someone to make it a bit more interesting and point out things for him. Hat even insisted on him doing the essay about giant wars while he was there and getting books for it. Much like the Potions essay, he had helped Harry with it, insisting on quotes and the like.

A fair amount of time later, Harry reread the essays and shook his head, "Professor Snape is going to think Hermione wrote this for me or something. Professor Malfoy probably won't even notice much though, since I haven't had her before. She'll think it's normal for me."

"It's all in your handwriting and if questioned, you will be able to answer anything that a teacher asks," Hat replied.

Harry smiled and put the essays away and looked at the clock. It wasn't past curfew just yet and he was curious about what they would be doing. Hat gave him a Muggle binder, stating it was easier to keep things organized that way, and Harry was making notes about what he'd like to show the younger students.

"Don't forget you're a student too," Hat said, making Harry look up. "Your OWLs are coming up and people will put a lot of pressure on you."

"What do you recommend?" Harry inquired, curious.

"I have a study guide for my subject," Hat murmured, thinking. "Check the library for the books, use the _Quaerere_spell on the sign of the section."

"So at the sign for the Charms section say _Quaerere _OWL study guides?" Harry inquired.

Hat nodded and Harry stood up. "I made some notes, for the younger years."

"I'll look over them and let you know what I think tomorrow morning at breakfast," the man said, making Harry grin. "Now off you go. Though might I recommend if you find the books useful, use mail order to buy them?"

That seemed pretty smart. "I didn't think of that. Thanks, Professor," Harry said, leaving and going to the library. At the sign to the Charms section, he was surprised when, after the _Quaerere_ spell had been performed, a little whisp of an arrow appeared. He followed it and was soon holding a book that reminded Harry of cliffnotes for a book. He did this for all his subjects, finding that, to his surprise, there was even a guide for Divination.

Madam Pince was glowering at him and Harry realized he was the last person in the library. Perhaps seeing that he was wondering why she wasn't complaining, she snapped, "You're an assistant."

Oh, right... curfew didn't apply anymore, but Harry didn't want to make Madam Pince upset at him. "Sorry," he said, holding up the study guides. "I was just grabbing these."

A few moments later, Madam Pince checked the books out for him and Harry made a stop in the assistant staff room, putting a note about the _Quaerere _spell on their bulletin board before he returned to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't see Ron or Hermione, but he did see Neville and the twins talking.

"Hey Harry," Fred and George said. Neville smiled at him.

"Hey," Harry said, sitting with them. He told them about the spell he had learned and Neville seemed interested in the study guides as well due to the fact that he was pretty nervous about his OWLs.

The two studied Charms and Transfiguration for a bit, the twins helping them with Charms. Harry had always thought of them as pranksters, but while being helped, it was easy to see why Flitwick picked them. They _were_ good at explaining things and made it pretty fun to learn and review.

Finally, exhausted, Harry went to sleep, trying to clear his mind as he did so. He would have to see if Professor Hat would practice Occlumency more with him.

The following day dawned just as leaden and rainy as the previous one. Hagrid was still absent from the staff table at breakfast.

"But on the plus side, no Snape today" said Ron. He glanced at Harry, "He was horrible as always."

Harry just nodded, quiet. He wasn't sure how to approach Ron about the situation from yesterday, but it seemed his friend had gotten over his jealousy, which was nice.

Professor Hat approached, greeting everyone and handing Harry the binder. "Seems good. You get the first years tomorrow morning."

Harry's eyes widened, nervous, but he nodded, "Yes sir. Thank you."

Hat just smiled and walked away. Harry noticed Professor Sprout approaching Neville and stating the same thing, making the other boy look at Harry just as nervously as Harry was sure he felt.

Hermione yawned widely and poured herself some coffee. She looked mildly pleased about something, and when Ron asked her what she had to be so happy about, she simply said, "The hats have gone. Seems the house-elves do want freedom after all."

Harry didn't really know what they were talking about, but he was a bit distracted by his breakfast.

"Excuse me," a voice said quietly. "Apprentice Potter, Apprentice Longbottom, may I have a word?"

When Harry looked, it was Theodore Nott standing there. Neville and the twins gave him a grin and he nodded and returned it.

Ron shrugged and looked back at Hermione. "I wouldn't bet on it," Ron told her cuttingly. "They might not count as clothes. They didn't look anything like hats to me, more like woolly bladders."

Hermione looked irritated and Harry thought it would be good to leave. "Sure, Apprentice Nott, let me just finish my tea." He quickly did so, leaving his friends and going to the Entrance Hall with Theodore and Neville. "What is it?"

"Professor Snape has a shipment in Hogsmeade," Theodore explained. "It's pretty large, but I figured since we're the few fifth years, we could get it together, if you'd like. He'd normally get it, but he's got a bunch of things to brew for Madam Pomfrey."

Neville smiled, "I don't mind, if we can have a little detour and get some butterbeer."

Harry smiled too, thinking that he could get some things while there too, "I need to visit the bookstore, but that'd be great. Thanks for thinking of us."

The Slytherin boy looked a bit older than his years, "You stood with me yesterday. It's the least I could do."

"We're all in it together," Harry said, realizing that Theodore was really trying to reach past the boundaries of Houses. "That's what we assistants are supposed to do."

Neville nodded and said, "We'd better get going to Charms. Thanks again."

"I have to run to Defense myself," Theodore said, nodding. "If I need help though, be ready to be bothered." This was said to Harry, who just laughed.

"Trust me, it'll go both ways. I need all the help I can get in Potions."

They left, all going to their classes.

Double Charms was succeeded by double Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall both spent the first fifteen minutes of their lessons lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs.

"What you must remember," said little Professor Flitwick squeakily perched as ever on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

They then spent over an hour reviewing Summoning Charms, which according to Professor Flitwick were bound to come up in their OWL, and he rounded off the lesson by setting them their largest ever amount of Charms homework.

It was the same, if not worse, in Transfiguration.

"You cannot pass an OWL," said Professor McGonagall grimly, "without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work."

Neville made a sad little disbelieving noise.

"Yes, you too, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "There's nothing wrong with your work except lack of confidence. So… today we are starting Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL."

She was quite right; Harry found the Vanishing Spells horribly difficult. He stopped for a bit, thinking about the guide he had read some of. Transfiguration was about focus and intent.

He breathed in deeply, undergoing the same routine he was doing nightly to clear his mind.

_There__is__no__snail__._ He said this firmly to himself repeatedly and did the spell once more, at the same time as Hermione.

"Excellent, Potter, Granger. You each earn ten points."

Harry was grinning at this and Hermione beamed at him. "Great job, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

They were the only two able to successfully Vanish their snails and therefore, the only two not given homework that night.

Lunch was a calm affair, Ron spending it in the library doing homework. Harry didn't understand why their friend hadn't done it yet, but Harry was determined to keep up with his studies this year. He was a TA and he was going to show that it wasn't just a fluke.

And the fact that that horrible Umbridge woman from his trial over the summer was at the staff table, glowering at him and the other teachers.

What she was doing there, nobody had explained. Harry knew she hadn't been there at breakfast.

"There was something about a Ministry Inspector on our bulletin board this morning," the twins said when they heard Harry ask. "Umbritch or something like that? She's just supposed to offer advice and sit in some classes, things like that."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said to them, finishing his lunch and going to Care of Magical Creatures with his friends.

The day had become cool and breezy, and as they walked down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they felt the occasional drop of rain on their faces. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with twigs. As Harry and Ron reached her, a loud shout of laughter sounded behind them; turning, they saw Draco Malfoy striding towards them, surrounded by his usual gang of Slytherin cronies. He had clearly just said something highly amusing, because Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode continued to snigger heartily as they gathered around the trestle table and, judging by the way they all kept looking over at Harry, he was able to guess the subject of the joke without too much difficulty.

Theodore rolled his eyes at them, as did Blaise Zambini. Both boys nodded to Harry, who smiled at them and the other two Slytherin girls that were determinedly ignoring Malfoy and his cronies.

"Everyone here?" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived. "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?"

She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her. Hermione's hand shot into the air. Behind her back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter that turned almost at once into a scream, as the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixieish creatures made of wood, each with knobbly brown arms and legs, two twiglike fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, barklike face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Oooooh!" said Parvati and Lavender, thoroughly irritating Harry. Anyone would have thought Hagrid had never shown them impressive creatures; admittedly, the Flobberworms had been a bit dull, but the Salamanders and Hippogriffs had been interesting enough, and the Blast-Ended Skrewts perhaps too much so.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" said Professor Grubbly-Plank sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food. "So - anyone know the names of these creatures? Miss Granger?"

"Bowtruckles," said Hermione. "They're tree-guardians, usually live in wand-trees."

Harry perked up; he had read a little bit about them in his study guide last night.

"Five points for Gryffindor," said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and as Miss Granger rightly says, they generally live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anybody know what they eat? Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Woodlice, but fairy eggs if they can get them," Harry said, earning a smile from his friend and a slightly surprised look from Ron.

"Good, another five points. So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labeled by the end of the lesson."

It was an easy assignment and when it was finished, they headed to Herbology. To nobody's surprise, Professor Sprout started their lesson by lecturing them about the importance of OWLs. Harry wished all the teachers would stop doing this; even the essays were a bit much. Though luckily, he was caught up and only had the one to worry about now. Tired and smelling strongly of dragon dung, Professor Sprout's preferred type of fertilizer, the Gryffindors trooped back up to the castle an hour and a half later, none of them talking very much; it had been a rather long day.

Harry showered in the Assistants' bathroom and went to dinner. After the meal, he, Neville and Theodore left the school, walking down the path to Hogsmeade, talking about their assignments and the classes.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Theodore asked as they went into the Three Broomsticks.

"Extremely," Neville confirmed.

"So am I, but Professor Snape just keeps saying that I'll be fine," Theodore said, sighing.

"You will be," Harry said, buying some butterbeer for himself and his friends. "Professor Snape wouldn't have picked you otherwise, his standards are insanely high."

"What did you get on the ICW test?" Neville asked.

Theodore blushed hotly and murmured, "They invited me to join the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers. Professor Snape said that made me the youngest person so far, he was invited when he was sixteen."

"That's great," both Neville and Harry said, astonished. Theodore had always been so quiet in class, they never would have expected that he was so excellent at the subject. Perhaps he just liked staying out of the spotlight.

Soon the three were at Honeydukes, where they each bought some sweets, and then to Tomes and Scrolls where they all bought study guides and other books that were recommended by the others for their subjects and just for fun. Harry hadn't read much for fun since he had begun Hogwarts, but even he had to admit some of the books looked interesting.

Finally, they picked up Professor Snape's shipment from the Hogsmeade Post Office and returned to Hogwarts. Together, since it was a bit before curfew, Neville and Harry went to the library, Neville suggesting books that Harry could use for their essay. Soon, they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and began to work on their Herbology essay, Hermione joining them while Ron frantically began doing other homework.

Finally, Harry picked up his dream journal and stared at it. He finally decided to be a little honest. He didn't really remember his dreams usually, but his nightmares, he could vividly recall. He wrote about one of the dreams he had had in the summer, about the corridors and dead ends. It would probably end up being something about his death, knowing Professor Trelawney, but maybe his tester, Mr. Dawson, would be able to shed some light on them. Harry made a mental note to write to the man and hope he'd answer.

The next morning arrived quickly, and a nervous Harry was eating breakfast when an owl he had never seen before approached him.

"A great horned owl?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know..." Harry answered, confused as it stared at him. There was a child-like scrawl on the envelope, stating _Mr__. __Harry__Potter__._

He opened the envelope and blinked as dandelions fell out of it. He glanced at the signature before he smiled and read the letter.

_Dear __Mr__. __Harry__,_

_Hi__! _

_We __had __a __picknik__. __It __was __nice__. __I __ated __a __apple__. __Mommy __has __plants__. __They __are __nice__. __I __had __dandeelion __salid__. __It __was __yummy__. __I __gave __you __some__. __Now __you __can __have __it __too__!_

_Thank __you __for __being __nice__. __I __am __happy __we __are __friends__._

_Sincererely__,_

_Lia_

Underneath this, there was a stick figure drawing of presumably Harry and Cecilia, the little girl from his Herbology ICW test.

Hermione chuckled when he handed her and Ron the letter. "That's adorable!"

"Yeah, I wrote to her because she wanted a pen pal," Harry confirmed. "Thanks." He gave the owl some bacon and it flew off. "I want to write to Mr. Dawson too, he was my Divination tester. I'll have to do it after this morning's lessons."

Hermione nodded and soon, a very nervous Harry was making his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He would be teaching the first-year Hufflepuffs and the second-year Ravenclaws today before going to his classes, including the first one he would have with Malfoy's mother. Would she be like Snape was to him? Harry didn't want to deal with two horrible teachers this year, after all.

Clutching the binder with the lesson plans like a lifeline, Harry entered the empty classroom and waited for his first class to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Meetings with the Board of Governors were an essential part of being the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but they were quite boring. Albus swore that he could feel his intelligence draining away every time one of the members spoke.

Finally, the meeting was over and Albus escaped before any of them could stop him to babble about something even more idiotic, like books they felt needed banning or subjects that needed changing...

People like Lucius Malfoy always wanted to alter things, to force people to their points of view, willingly or not. Albus knew better. Books held knowledge, ideas, words and inspiration; things that could ignite a spark or just help with an assignment.

Books that gave detailed information so that one could positively identify and fight against Inferi? Albus supported such things wholeheartedly. Books that gave detailed information about how to create Inferi so that one could make an undead army to terrorize people? Those Albus did not want on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Information about dark objects so that one could identify and be rid of them to make the community safer? Yes, that made sense. One had to know and understand aspects of the dark arts to stop it. But to stop the dark arts did not mean one had to know every single step in a ritual needed to make it. The Ministry hired researchers that delved into the dark arts in controlled environments and if one truly desired that lifestyle without the insanity or trouble of creating an army in an attempt at world domination, that should be the route one took.

Unfortunately, the Board of Governors were more busy worrying that some parents might not like the "ideas" presented in some books about Muggle advancements. They might not like the "ideas" of how other magical countries had allowed magical technology and were implementing it...

These weren't ideas. These were facts. In fact, those were facts that the ICW _wanted_ taught at schools and continually mentioned this in their yearly summit meetings. But the Board of Governors refused to see that and thus their constant clashes with Albus regarding "books that shouldn't be allowed on Hogwarts grounds."

The still-slightly-frustrated Albus Dumbledore could hear the murmurs of classes going on and he paused outside the door of the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom, hearing a young voice.

"But Apprentice Potter," a young voice was saying, "can't our wands catch on fire with the wand lighting charm?"

"I've heard that can happen," said Harry Potter's voice, "but I personally have never seen it. If it does happen, I'll put out any fires, so that you don't have any excuse to skip your next class."

Some of the children giggled at that and Albus risked taking a look inside.

Harry looked surprisingly mature and capable when in a room surrounded by first years. Anyone who saw this young man right now would look at the reporters who slandered his name and think they were insane. Albus himself had to admit that he was surprised at how capable Harry was. The boy not only seemed able to keep the class interested and well-behaved, but he was surprisingly capable of actually teaching.

"Now let's focus... focus like you do when you're really hungry and you know it's almost dinner time and all you do is imagine the food," said Harry, making many of his students giggle once more and Albus himself smiled as he saw some of the more nervous, wary students slowly start smiling. "And now, one... two... three..."

"LUMOS!" The children all said, the lights from the tips of their wands dazzling the Headmaster. He blinked a few times.

"Excellent! Five points for every successful spell!" Harry said this with a smile. "Now you have to take it off. The incantation for that is _Nox."_

"NOX!" said the children and the lights faded.

"Excellent. Now we're going to take a bit of a trip so that you can really see how effective the spell can be. So, books away, wands and and follow me please."

Albus quickly disillusioned himself, quite curious as to what Harry was doing, and he followed the class to a dungeon corridor that was dusty, grimy and dark with no candles lit. There were little plants and the like in the corridor; nothing to harm, just to impede and avoid.

Harry walked through the corridor, his wand lit to show his way, and turned to the class. "I'd like you to make your way towards me please," said his voice. "But of course, to not run into anything, you'll need to use the lighting charm."

Excited whispers from the students and Albus had to smile. This was a rather creative way to ensure the students had some practice with the lighting charm. He watched the first few students cross the obstacle course, Harry awarding them five points whenever they did so. Finally, Albus left, looking at the other classes since seeing Harry had reminded him that a few assistants would be starting today.

A roar of laughter from the Potions classroom made him look in at Theodore Nott.

"That's right boys and girls, in this class you get to chop chop chop!" He said, broadcasting his voice in a way that reminded Albus immediately of those rather cheesy commercials on the Wizarding Wireless Network that tried to convince people to buy things they didn't need. "But wait, there's more! You get to slice, dice, and when you're really upset at that person who hurt your heart or called you names, you get to crush things into a powder! Oh, the wonderful world of potions has something for everyone indeed!"

The students' laughter finally died down and Albus had refrained from laughing himself. He hadn't expected the young man to have a sense of humor regarding the subject, and Theodore continued, "So let's get started. Has anyone in this room ever brewed a potion?"

No hands went up and the students all looked embarrassed.

"Perfect!" said Theodore. "That means none of you have any bad habits I have to break. Thank you for saving me time."

Smiles slowly broke out among the students instead of the embarrassed looks from before.

"Now, I'm sure some of you help out with cooking at home, and a lot of our preparation techniques and terminology are very similar," said Theodore, and a few students nodded. "Excellent. But not everyone has that advantage, so I'm going to go over a lot of what might seem like basics to you, just so we all know what everyone means when we say certain things, okay?" More students nodded and the teen smiled before continuing, "And just to be crystal clear, I'm handing out a reference sheet that you can all keep so that you can use it if you forget."

Albus was surprised; he had seen quite a few Potions lessons but not once could he ever recall anyone going over the techniques and terminology. Nor could he recall them even asking if anyone had brewed a potion before.

He listened as Theodore explained the differences between chopping and mincing, between boiling and simmering and even between clockwise and counter-clockwise, among other things. The boy explained why clean cauldrons were important and how the metal affected the potions and paused to answer questions.

Albus had to admit it; he was impressed. By the time the students finally began to brew a simple potion for boils, he could see that they all had a reference sheet and a copy of the potion recipe with it so they wouldn't have to keep looking at the board where smoke might stop them from seeing properly.

The Headmaster left the area after the students began to prepare all of the ingredients, setting them up in the order they were going to use them.

Albus walked through the halls, listening to the various classes and thinking. It was rare when he was wrong, but it was obvious he had been recently. Harry obviously enjoyed his duties as an assistant and Theodore Nott, whose father had been one of the first Death Eaters, Albus knew, was more patient and better with children than Severus!

But then how had he been so wrong about the people he knew when Archimedes hadn't?

The Headmaster thought on this for a few moments but had no answers. Though he had no answers, he could hear questions in the history classroom and he sighed. Narcissa Malfoy speaking with more enthusiasm than he had ever heard anyone speak about history with. He had never heard Cuthbert sound as if he enjoyed teaching.

How had someone who had never met these people know more about them then Albus? It was most frustrating and curious.

He continued his walking and light inspections of the classes. Every class had an engaged teacher and students. It was a far better sound and sight than snoring or irritated students.

Albus returned to his office, looking over the finances for the school.

Most people presumed finances for schools simply meant paying the staff.

That was not the case, though. They had maintainence fees for the Floo Network, taxes for the land, supplies for the school... and supplies didn't just mean simple things like the potions ingredients, which could be expensive on their own, or the hospital wing's supplies, which could also be expensive, but things like food, candles used for lighting, things the students practiced their spells on, cleaning supplies, library book replacements and subscriptions...

It added up, needless to say. And then there was the staff's paychecks and the like.

He had finished for the day and joined the rest of the school for dinner before going to the Order meeting. It was much of the same; Voldemort was laying low and trying to rebuild his army while the Ministry did nothing. And the Daily Prophet didn't help.

A slight smile touched his lips at the thought. Rita Skeeter had not written anything since the end of the Triwizard Tournament. He suspected Hermione Granger had a hand in that and part of him was tempted to let the girl loose on the newspapers and the Ministry. Between her and his associates in the ICW, the thought of them turning the British Ministry on its head was quite amusing. Judging by the way both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley listened to her when she was inspired by something, Albus was sure she could be quite a pistol.

Just like Minerva. The woman's rants about the Ministry were quite legendary, and Albus knew if the students had ever heard one, they would have gaped in astonishment...

Albus sighed, rubbing his temples. His students wouldn't have time for things like that; they would be busy being afraid once the truth was exposed. And he could do nothing to stop it. He who was finally free of various responsibilities like the Wizengamot had been thrust into leading a secret war because the Ministry was blind.

It was frustrating, especially since he knew they would be disturbing him once more once this phase passed and Voldemort made a mistake and showed himself.

The sooner he did, the better.

So the problem was... how to make him do that? Albus sighed, and thought some more, sure that the days ahead were going to be just like this one.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

The next few weeks were a flurry of activity for Harry. He not only had his own classes and homework, but he also had to teach. He found that he quite enjoyed it, though, and felt a warm glow of pride whenever his students successfully did things and got good grades. And if this wasn't enough, there was Quidditch practice on top of all this!

Plus there was his writing to Sirius, of course. It was much harder than he had thought writing his letters in such a way so no one could get anything 'interesting' from them, though most of the time it was basically describing how he felt about teaching and how much he enjoyed it.

And to add to all of this, Harry had begun to quite thoroughly enjoy his breakfast times. Hermione still got the Daily Prophet and the ICW had been slamming Fudge and his administration non-stop. Harry quite liked this because the inspectors and various officials were saying the _truth_ and the Daily Prophet was actually printing it instead of the rubbish they had been spewing for months.

Hermione suspected that the editor of the Daily Prophet was more scared of the ICW than Fudge.

"So what's it say today?" asked Harry, looking towards Hermione. She had out her newspaper and was sipping coffee. Ron was busy eating. Harry shared his orange juice and bacon with Hedwig, who hooted quite happily at her boy's attentiveness and ate.

She grinned and just showed Harry the front page.

_CORNELIUS FUDGE: STUPID, SENILE OR SINISTER?_

_In an interview last night, Maggie Parrish, who has been appointed Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards in an overwhelming election ever since Albus Dumbledore was removed, has mentioned a rather high number of disturbing events that has made the ICW feel obligated to assist Britain in this difficult time._

"_I've been speaking with some students and staff," said Parrish, "and I admit, some stories are disturbing. One staff member informed me how Headmaster Dumbledore a few years ago could not focus on properly securing something for a friend of his as he wished due to Minister Fudge's constant requests for his aid."_

_As many readers of the Daily Prophet no doubt know, this statement is quite factual. Fudge wrote to Dumbledore when he was elected many times a day, asking for the man's advice. It makes this reporter wonder who exactly is the senile one if the Minister has forgotten that._

"_Another incident that made me concerned was the unlawful arrest of another staff member for attacking students," Parrish informed this Daily Prophet reporter. "He was sent to Azkaban by Minister Fudge, who never even issued an investigation into the events. A simple one would have shown the staff member's innocence. He was never reimbursed for his missed time, simply granted a half-hearted apology and only released when the Headmaster wrote to the Ministry demanding his return and this was done after another attack that resulted in the near death of two students and the permanent hospitalization of another member of the staff."_

Ron looked over at this, "Yeah, I remember that. Fudge had Hagrid arrested..."

"There's more," said Hermione with a grin.

Harry looked on with interest.

_An investigation as to why Dumbledore did was unable to stop all of this himself showed that he had been forced from the school by the Board of Governors, who listened to Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Interestingly enough, when the Governors were asked about this, they all said that Lucius Malfoy had threatened to curse them. However, no one reported this extortion to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement due to fear that it would not be taken seriously. This concern was shared by many members of the Board of Governors and the reason for this was because it was well known that Lucius Malfoy is a huge contributor to Fudge's election campaign._

"_The ICW is here for all its citizens," said Parrish in a closing statement. "We want all our young witches and wizards to get a good education. And though Headmaster Dumbledore seems to know what the ICW requires, from the teaching methods to the books we want, the British Ministry does not. Just the other day they were attempting to ban 'Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science' from the Hogwarts library because it showcases Muggle science in relation to a magical subject! We are residents of the planet Earth and need to remember that. It's what the ICW was founded on and that message will never change, be it from something like education to ensuring fair rights for all citizens in the magical world."_

_Parrish was right about the many attempts to ban books. The Board of Governors even attempted to ban 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' due to its depiction of a witch marrying a Muggle. _

_And those are just a few things that are going on. But it does raise the question of who exactly is the one forgetting things and out of touch with the times. Because from the evidence gathered so far, it most definitely is not Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

"That reporter has got to be one brave person," said Hermione quietly, looking over the newspaper. "Fudge won't be happy with this at all..."

Harry nodded in agreement as Ron took the paper to look at the Quidditch section.

"Oy! Harry, you're in the paper!"

"What?" Hermione and Harry both looked.

Ron pointed to a small article inside the newspaper, on the last news page but before the sports section, about the Teacher Assistant Program at Hogwarts. The article mentioned all of them and mentioned how creative many of the student-taught lessons were, along with many younger students who quite liked the classes.

"_Apprentice Nott isn't as scary as Professor Snape," one student confided. "He's really funny and nice. But I really like Apprentice Potter too. He really knows his stuff and he's so nice! I was worried at first but he's so patient and kind and not insane at all!"_

Harry groaned at that, covering his face while Hermione chuckled.

"_Apprentice Potter isn't crazy at all! He's really nice and dead clever! And Apprentice Longbottom is really good at explaining everything about plants, plus he warns us when things are going to be harder than they look! They remember what it's like being a student because they're still students!"_

Much of the article continued in that vein with more praise for the creativity and academic excellence of all the students involved in the program. Harry was bright red by the time he finished reading it and he found his orange juice quite interesting.

"It's good that other people are able to start countering the other stupid stuff that Skeeter started," Hermione said to Harry.

"Still," said Harry with a slight blush and shrug. He beckoned Neville over and showed him the article, making the other boy's eyes widen with surprise.

"Gran is going to either send me a Howler or actually be proud of me for once," he mumbled, bright red as well.

"She'll be proud," said Harry. "Just watch. Come on, it's time for history."

Harry had to admit, he was really surprised that Narcissa Malfoy wasn't bad as a teacher. He had been expecting her to be an evil old hag or showing extreme bias, but the woman genuinely seemed to just want to share history with them. She had shown them artifacts and things that reminded Harry very much of Muggle movies with historical events.

"Today we will be covering a bit more of the relationships between wizards and giants," said Professor Narcissa Malfoy. "Now then, can anyone tell me the last hero of the wars we discussed? Yes, Ms. Patil."

"Jack the Giant Slayer," said Parvati promptly.

"Excellent," said the woman. "A lot of legends sprung up from Jack, especially since he used an Engorgement charm on some bean plants nearby to reach a far off mountain ledge to find the giant that had been bothering a town. So let's continue with more of his travels. Firstly, does anyone know anything about Jack? Ms. Granger?"

"There are Muggle legends about Jack and the beanstalk," said Hermione. "Jack took the giant's riches and cut down the beanstalk before it could take them back and kill him and he and his mother lived happily ever after."

"That actually isn't too far from the truth, though it's simplified," said Narcissa Malfoy. "They shared the riches with the small village they lived in and other villages, having heard of Jack's success with his home, asked his help. Jack ended up slaying dozens of giants on his own, using traps and tricks and other devices. He showed that wizards could beat giants since before, all that was done was wizards trying to overpower them and failing. Once this became known, the tide turned and giants ended up being the ones who had to relocate because they could no longer walk into villages and take things from the people there."

Harry wondered what happened to the giant slayer. Having nothing to lose, he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What happened to him? To Jack?"

"He traveled, helping villages that asked for his aid," said Professor Malfoy. "Then, after many years of this, he began to train others in how to do it. Some say that his lessons were the inspiration for the Ministry's future Hit Wizards, since they learn many of the same methods for on-the-field work. As for Jack himself, he settled down, his duty to the people done, and raised a family that ended up producing quite a few Aurors."

Harry liked that; to do what needed doing, to teach others how to do it and then to be able to settle down and live a normal life.

It was a simple goal, but he suspected that it was one he might like for himself.

The bell had rung and they had an essay to write; they had to chose one of the places Jack had saved and write about the event. It wasn't a long assignment at least, and Harry was a bit interested in it.

He walked with the other Gryffindors to Snape's classroom, and he saw Draco Malfoy talking with Theodore quietly. Theodore looked concerned and was frowning slightly before placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. Harry honestly couldn't understand how Theodore could get along with such a git like Draco Malfoy, but perhaps he wasn't as much of a jerk to Theodore.

The only Slytherin assistant was, in Harry's humble opinion, the only good act Snape had done as a teacher. Theodore was an excellent tutor, he made everyone brewing a potion feel at ease and he had even helped _Neville_ get a bit better.

Snape handed back their essays on anti-venoms and Harry grinned slightly. He had managed to get an "E." Neville looked completely astonished but even Harry could see the spiky "A" on his paper.

It was strange, but Snape, though still cold and strict and unfair, seemed a little tiny bit less so. He didn't call them all dunderheads as often and actually spent time explaining things before telling them to brew potions.

"Maybe it's because he's not as stressed with Theodore helping him," Ron had said. "I mean, with the Order and all, even Snape's got to be stressed, git or not, and if Theodore's got the younger students that means Snape's just got students who already know what they're doing."

Harry and Hermione had gaped at this observation. "That actually sounds logical," Hermione had said.

"I have a brain too you know!" Ron had said hotly and he had held up a book to cover up his face before muttering a curse under his breath and flipping it the right way.

The memory of that still made Harry smile and even now as he sat in Snape's class, things didn't seem so bad. He left two hours later, having brewed Wiggenweld Potion and actually proud because it was the proper green color. They went to lunch and then to Divination.

Trelawney babbled more about dreams and other things. Harry tuned her out and focused on the book. He didn't need to hear about how he would die today, he was trying to figure out what dreams of long corridors meant. His book wasn't helping much.

'_A corridor can have all kinds of symbolism,'_ his book said.

Great. Harry rolled his eyes, wondering what the book would say about a dream where he drowned Snape in a cauldron of shampoo. He burst out laughing, earning a glare from Trelawney, when he saw that there was indeed an entry for shampoo. And one for drowning. And one for cauldron.

But there was nothing for Snape. There _was_ something for hair...

Hair represented money and longevity according to the Dream Oracle. Cauldrons represented a few things, one being... fertility and the womb? Shampoo represented a desire to present a new image to others... and someone other than yourself drowning represented that person needing your help with emotional support. Harry could barely keep a straight face.

"Mr. Potter, did you have an interesting dream?" asked Trelawney.

Harry decided to go with the made-up dream. "Yes, actually, Professor. I dreamed I was drowning Professor Snape in a cauldron of shampoo."

The entire class burst into laughter and Harry waited patiently before he continued. "Since I had multiple subjects in the dream, I looked up all of the pertinent ones. Since Professor Snape wasn't in the book, I had to make do. He's well-known for his hair, which represents money and longevity. And cauldrons can represent fertility and the womb..."

More laughter burst out at this and Harry waited, managing to keep a straight face, but Trelawney was listening raptly. "Go on."

"Yes Professor. Shampoo represents a desire to present a new image to others and someone that isn't yourself drowning means that person needs your help with emotional support. Therefore, Professor, by adding all of this together, I can only deduce that somehow, Professor Snape is pregnant and needs our support during this time because he's bound to want to show the image of a good, supportive expectant father and we're used to seeing a strict teacher."

The class burst into laughter at this deduction and Trelawney frowned. "I would say that is impossible but the signs do not lie... and Professor Snape _did_ appear to have put on some weight when I last saw him..."

"But hair represents money," Parvati said.

"This is true..." Trelawney murmured.

"Well, Professor Malfoy's here," said Ron with a shrug. "Maybe her husband got lonely?"

Parvati's eyes widened, "But she's so pretty! How could anyone want _Snape _over her?!"

"The signs do not lie," said Trelawney mysteriously.

With that the bell rung and the class quickly left the North Tower. Harry wondered how long it would take for the Hogwarts rumor mill to start. But all he did was share his 'dream.' And if Snape complained, he could ask if that meant he was supposed to lie in class.

It would probably mean lots more of Snape-being-a-git-more-than-usual-ness towards him, but Harry found he couldn't quite muster up the energy to even care about the bitter man. Humming cheerfully, he entered Hat's class, rather excited. They would be covering a bit about dueling, dodging and shielding today.

"What's going on?" Hat inquired, noticing the students who had just had Divination whispering.

"Erm... N-Nothing..." Parvati said, looking nervously at Harry.

Hat raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Professor Trelawney has us doing dream interpretation," explained Harry. "So I shared my dream and, well, the interpretation was very odd..."

"But the signs do not lie," said Ron with a perfectly straight face. "Professor Trelawney said so."

The students who all had Divination shared looks once more.

"... What sort of dream is this?" Hat asked slowly, taking in that sight.

"Professor Snape is pregnant!" burst out Parvati.

The rest of the class burst out laughing though Hat somehow managed to keep a perfectly straight face. Harry had to admit, he was impressed.

"Is he? Hm. I _did_ think that he put on a small bit of weight..." Hat gave a slight shrug.

"Men can't get pregnant!" snapped Hermione, giving the Divination students a glare while others laughed.

Hat scoffed, "And magic isn't real according to most of the world. It's Hogwarts. I've come to think that anything can happen."

The class fell silent at that, sharing looks of horror.

Harry really, really hoped no mini-Snapes would be showing up to make him regret sharing the fake dream. The thought alone was enough to make him want to jump out a window.

"Right then: dueling!"

Their attention refocused onto the class but by dinner time... Harry couldn't control his amusement. It seemed as if every student was glancing towards Snape, trying to determine if he had gained weight at all. Even Hat glanced towards him a few times curiously.

Harry wisely finished his dinner quickly that night and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had a suspicion that Sirius would like to hear about this 'dream' of his and the interpretation. He was about to write the letter, but a few second years asked for his help. Harry helped them with their homework and had started on his own when the Common Room door opened and he could hear peals of laughter from a nearby room.

"What...?" he asked as Ron and Hermione joined him.

"Hat probably told McGonagall about your dream," said Ron with a grin. "She couldn't even stay in the Great Hall. She just stared at Snape before running out and well, you heard her."

"That was _McGonagall_ laughing?!" Harry asked, astonished. "Oh my."

"Harry, did you _really_ dream that he was pregnant?" Hermione asked this sternly.

"No no, that was the _interpretation_," said Harry. "I was drowning him in a cauldron of shampoo. Oh. I have to tell Snuffles about this. Come on."

Hermione gave him a slightly exasperated look. "You are an Assistant! You can't just do things like this!"

"All I did was interpret a dream! It was the assignment!" complained Harry as they walked.

"He's right," said Ron sagely. "It was."

"You know perfectly well Harry didn't dream that!" said Hermione, rounding on him.

"I think everyone's dreamed that at some point," Ron argued back. "And the assignment was to say a dream, it didn't say it _had_ to be while we were sleeping! Daydreams are dreams too!"

Harry grinned broadly at his friend, who grinned back.

"Well... well... just because a lot of people have those kinds of dreams doesn't mean Snape's pregnant!" retorted Hermione.

"But Hermione, Divination is about the future," said Harry. "And as Professor Trelawney says, the signs do not lie. Besides, maybe nobody's interpreted the dream properly yet."

"You two are impossible!" Hermione said, but she was smiling slightly as she said it and they reached the Owlery. "Just be careful, Harry. You know Snape's going to be foul to you when he learns about this."

"What else is new?" asked Harry with a shrug as he wrote his letter to Sirius about his dream and the interpretation gathered from it. He was sure it would give his poor, trapped godfather a laugh.

Harry hated the thought of Sirius being stuck at 12 Grimmauld Place with that mad house elf, but what could he do? Though knowing how impulsive his godfather was, Harry was worried that he might show up one day during a Hogsmeade trip just to see Harry.

He trudged back towards Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione when something occurred to him.

"_Laws can be changed."_ Fudge had said that after Harry's hearing. And the laws _had_ been changed in Sirius's case; he had been sent to Azkaban without a trial.

"_The ICW is here for all citizens."_ That had been what Maggie Parrish, his history tester, had said.

Sirius was a citizen. And the ICW was trying to fix things with Hogwarts...

"Guys, I'll be back in a bit," said Harry, deciding. "I've got to go to the library."

Ron looked horrified and Hermione looked excited. "The library? I'll go with you! What do you need to look up?"

"I want to see what the ICW has to say about innocent people spending over a decade in Azkaban," said Harry firmly.

His friends looked surprised for about two seconds before they realized what Harry meant.

"That's brilliant," breathed Ron. "Let's go!"

The three friends grinned at each other and rushed off to the library where they began to look up information. It was much easier with his two friends helping and after borrowing quite a few law books, they returned to the common room to draft out a letter.

Harry felt comfortable writing to Parrish though; he had met the woman twice, after all. He explained the issue, citing the events that had happened in his third year and what he had learned about the various laws and the like.

And so, after having his friends look over the letter, Harry took a nervous breath, hoping that this could help, and walked up to the owlery to give the letter to Hedwig.

Then the teen returned to his common room to make sure that his homework was done and so were his lesson plans… and to remind himself to be patient and hope things went well.


End file.
